IeltsVocabulary4000
IELTS 4000 Academic Words =Reference= examword.com =Academic 4000= A abandon: lacking restraint or control; feeling of extreme emotional intensity; unbounded enthusiasm abandonment: giving up completely; freedom from constraint abbreviation: shortening something by omitting parts of it abeyance: suspended action; temporary cessation or suspension abide: endure; put up with; bear; tolerate ability: capacity; skill abnormal: unusual; not typical; not normal aboard: on a ship, train, plane or other vehicle; in or into a group, organization, or business abolish: cancel; put an end to; destroy completely abolition: ending; act of abolishing; act of doing away with abortion: termination of pregnancy; failure of a plan abortive: unsuccessful; failing to accomplish an intended objective; fruitless abridge: condense; shorten; reduce length of written text abrogate: abolish, do away with, or annul, especially by authority abrupt: broken off; very steep; having sudden transitions from one subject to another absence: state of being absent; state of being away absent: go away or leave ; missing; not present absolute: perfect in quality or nature; complete; totally unlimited; certain absolutely: utterly; definitely absorb: assimilate or incorporate; suck or drink up; occupy full attention absorption: process of absorbing nutrients into the body after digestion; state of mental concentration abstract: theoretical; not concrete; not applied or practical; difficult to understand absurd: preposterous; ridiculously incongruous or unreasonable; foolish absurdity: quality of being absurd or inconsistent with obvious truth, reason, or sound judgment; logical contradiction abundance: great or plentiful amount; fullness to overflowing abundant: plentiful; possessing riches or resources abuse: improper use or handling; misuse academic: related to school; not practical or directly useful; relating to scholarly organization; based on formal education academy: school for special instruction; society of scholars, scientists, or artists accede: agree; give consent, often at insistence of another; concede accelerate: move faster; cause to develop or progress more quickly; occur sooner than expected acceleration: faster rate of improvement; rate of change of velocity with respect to time access: approach; entry; entrance accessible: easily approached or entered; obtainable; easy to talk to or get along with accessory: additional object; useful but not essential thing; subordinate or supplementary item accident: event that takes place without one's foresight or expectation; sudden, and unexpected event accidental: unexpected; unforeseen accidentally: inadvertently; by chance; casually; fortuitously; not essentially or intrinsically accommodate: do a favor or service for; provide for; supply with; make suitable; adapt; allow for accommodation: living quarters provided for public convenience; something that meets a need; convenience accompaniment: act of accompanying someone or something accompany: travel with; be associated with accomplish: succeed in doing; bring to pass; achieve; reach the end of; complete accomplishment: achievement; fulfillment accord: settlement or compromise of conflicting opinions; written agreement between two states account: narrative or record of events; reason given for a particular action or event accountant: one who maintains and audits business accounts accounting: system that provides quantitative information about finances accrue: increase, accumulate, or come about as a result of growth; accumulate over time accumulate: pile up; collect; mount up; increase accumulation: increase by natural growth or addition; concentration accuracy: quality of nearness to the truth or the true value accurate: capable of providing a correct reading or measurement; performing with care and precision accusation: indictment; charge of wrongdoing that is made against a person or other party accuse: blame; condemn achieve: gain with effort; accomplish; fulfill achievement: feat; accomplishment; award for completing a particular task or meeting an objective acid: sour; water-soluble compounds having a sour taste; quality of being sarcastic, bitter, or scornful acknowledge: declare to be true or admit; express obligation, thanks acquaint: inform about; cause to come to know personally; make familiar acquaintance: personal knowledge or information about someone or something acquainted: known by or familiar with another; informed or familiar acquire: gain through experience or effort; gain possession of; locate with tracking system acquisition: act of contracting or assuming or acquiring possession of something across: from side to side; crosswise, or in a direction opposed to the length activate: make active or more active; stimulate; make radioactive actively: energetically; vigorously; in an active manner; voluntarily, not passively actual: true; real; being, existing, or acting at the present moment; current actually: truly; really; in fact acute: quickly perceptive; keen; having a sharp point or tip; extremely sharp or severe adapt: make fit for; change to suit a new purpose adaptation: modification; alteration or adjustment in structure or habits additional: further; extra; supplemental or added to additive: addition; supplement address: make a formal speech to; deal with or discuss; direct efforts or attention of adequate: sufficient; enough to meet a purpose adhere: stick fast; stick to firmly; be compatible or in accordance with adhesive: glue; paste ; substance that unites or bonds surfaces together adjacent: adjoining; neighboring; close to; lying near adjoin: be next to; be contiguous to; border on adjust: adapt; regulate adjustment: making or becoming suitable; adjusting to circumstances administer: govern; supervise; give or apply medications administration: management; supervision; people who are in charge for management; activity of government for powers and duties administrative: of or relating to or responsible for administration admiration: favorable judgment; feeling of pleasure, wonder, and approval admire: regard with wonder or astonishment; view with surprise; marvel at admission: act or practice of admitting; power or permission to enter admit: permit to enter; receive; provide the right or a means of entrance to admittedly: doubtlessly; in an acknowledged manner; confessedly adolescence: state of growing up from childhood to manhood or womanhood; transitional period between youth and maturity adolescent: a juvenile between the onset of puberty and maturity; adopt: accept; take on; raise; take into one's family adoption: act of accepting with approval adore: worship with profound reverence; pay divine honors to; regard with the utmost esteem and affection adorn: enhance or decorate with or as if with ornaments adornment: embellishment; decoration; something that beautifies or adorns; ornament adult: one who has attained maturity or legal age; fully grown advance: proceed; move forward; improve; moving forward advanced: improved; highly developed or complex; ahead of the times; progressive adventure: something happens without design; chance; hazard; risk; danger adventurous: valiant; venturesome; inclined or willing to incur hazard or engage in adventures adversary: opponent in contest; someone who offers opposition adverse: in opposing direction; harmful or unfavorable; acting or serving to oppose adversity: state of misfortune, hardship, or affliction; misfortune advertise: give notice to; inform or apprise; make known; give public notice of advisable: proper to be advised or to be done; expedient; prudent; ready to receive advice advocate: speak, plead, or argue in favour of; plead for; push for something aerial: of the air or atmosphere; produced by or found in the air; performed in the air affect: have an emotional or cognitive impact upon affection: fondness; tender feeling toward another; fondness affectionate: having affection or warm regard; loving; fond; kindly inclined; zealous affiliate: associate; incorporate affirm: assert; confirm affirmation: positive assertion; confirmation; solemn pledge by one who refuses to take an oath affirmative: confirmative; ratifying; giving assent or approval; confirming afford: pay; provide; have the financial means for; bear the cost of affordable: able to pay for agency: a business that serves other businesses; an administrative unit of government agent: one that acts on behalf of other persons or organizations aggravate: worsen; make worse or more troublesome aggregate: gather into a mass, sum, or whole; amount to aggregation: several things grouped together or considered as a whole aggressive: making assaults; unjustly attacking; combative; hostile; tending to spread quickly aggressor: one that engages in aggression; person who first attacks agitate: cause to move with violence or sudden force; upset; disturb agitation: anxiety; extreme emotional disturbance agony: extreme pain of mind or body; anguish; last struggle of life; death struggle agreeable: ready to consent or submit; acceptable agreement: state of agreeing; harmony of opinion, statement, action, or character agriculture: practice of cultivating the land or raising stock aid: person or thing that promotes or helps in something done; helper; assistant ailment: sickness; illness; affliction aim: point or direct towards an object or spot with the intent of hitting it air: be broadcast on television or radio aircraft: vehicle that can fly, such as an airplane, helicopter, balloon aisle: passageway between rows of seats, as in an auditorium or an airplane; wing of a building ajar: half-open; slightly turned or opened alarm: any sound or information intended to give notice of approaching danger album: a list of names; a register for visitors; a blank book, in which to insert autographs sketches, memorial writing of friends, photographs alert: warning serves; alarm; condition of heightened watchfulness or preparation for action alien: dissimilar, inconsistent, or opposed in nature; very different place, society, or person alienate: cause to become unfriendly or hostile; transfer property or ownership; isolate or dissociate emotionally alignment: arrangement; association; alliance alike: similar; in the same manner or to the same degree allergic: excessively sensitive; susceptible; having an allergy allergy: hyper sensitivity reaction; abnormally high sensitivity to certain substances alliance: state of being allied; act of allying or uniting; a union or connection of interests between families, states, parties allocate: assign; distribute according to plan allot: parcel out in parts or portions; distribute to each individual concerned; assign as a share or lot allowance: approval; act of allowing, granting, or admitting alloy: combine; mix; make less pure; lessen or moderate ally: confederate; partner; collaborator alone: solitary; by oneself along: by the length; in a line with the length; onward; forward; in company; together alongside: along or by the side; side by side with alter: modify; cause to change; make different; convert alternate: happening or following in turns; succeeding each other continuously; substitute alternation: successive change from one thing or state to another and back again alternative: one of two or more things, ideas or courses of action that may be used; option; choice altitude: elevation especially above sea level; height aluminum: silvery ductile metallic element amateur: nonprofessional; lacking the skill of a professional, as in an art amaze: astonish; affect with wonder amazement: wonder; state of extreme surprise or wonder; astonishment ambassador: authorized messenger or representative ambiguity: state of being ambiguous; doubtfulness or uncertainty ambiguous: unclear or doubtful in meaning ambition: aspiration ambitious: aspiring; having a strong desire for success or achievement ambulance: field hospital organized as to follow an army in its movements; wagon for conveying the wounded to hospital amend: change for the better; improve; remove faults or errors amendment: correction; revision amends: compensation for a loss or injury; recompense; reparation amiable: good-natured and likable; lovable; warmly friendly amicable: exhibiting friendliness or goodwill; not quarrelsome amid: in the middle of; among; surrounded by ammunition: military stores or provisions; articles used in weapons, as powder, balls, shot, shells amount: total of two or more quantities; aggregate; sum ample: more than enough in size or scope or capacity; fairly large amplification: addition of extra material or illustration or clarifying detail amplify: broaden or clarify by expanding; intensify; make larger or more powerful; increase amuse: occupy in an agreeable, pleasing, or entertaining fashion; cause laughter or be funny; delude or deceive analogy: similarity in some respects; comparison based on similarity analysis: study; investigation; process of breaking down a substance into its constituent parts analytical: of analysis; resolving into elements or parts analyze: diagnose; examine ancestor: forefather; forebear; forerunner or predecessor anchor: secure or fasten firmly; be fixed in place; narrate or coordinate anecdote: short account of amusing or interesting event; short narrative; secret story of history or biography angular: sharp-cornered; consisting of an angle or angles; stiff in manner animate: endowed with life; alive; living; animated animation: act of animating, or giving life or spirit; state of being animate or alive. ankle: joint which connects the foot with the leg; tarsus annex: append or attach; take possession of; incorporate into an existing political unit anniversary: annual; yearly; annual return of the day on which any notable event took place announce: herald; give out; proclaim; make known publicly announcement: formal public statement; act of making known publicly announcer: one who proclaims a message publicly annoy: disturb, especially by minor irritations; irritate annual: occurring or payable every year annually: yearly; each year; returning every year; year by year antagonism: active resistance; condition of being an opposing principle, force, or factor antagonist: one who contends with another, especially in combat; an adversary; opponent antarctic: opposite to the northern or arctic pole; relating to the southern pole or to the region near it antibiotic: of or relating to chemical substance that kills microorganisms and cures infections anticipate: act in advance of; deal with ahead of time; predict anticipation: something expected; pleasurable expectation; wishing with confidence antique: any furniture old and valuable; out of fashion antonym: word of opposite meaning; counter term anxiety: concern something in state of painful uneasiness; state of restlessness and agitation anxious: eager; keen; worried; uneasy and apprehensive about an uncertain event or matter anyhow: in any way or manner whatever; at any rate; in any event apart: separately, in regard to space or company; in a state of separation as to place; aside ape: imitate; mimic, as an ape imitates human actions apologize: beg pardon apology: acknowledgment expressing regret or asking pardon for a fault or offense; explanation or excuse apparatus: a group of parts that work together to perform given function; appliance or device for particular purpose apparent: capable of being seen, or easily seen; open to view; visible to eye appeal: attraction; charm; attract; fascinate; challenge appealing: attractive; charming appendix: something appended or added appetite: instinctive physical desire, especially one for food or drink applaud: acclaim; express approval, especially by clapping the hands appliance: durable goods for home or office use; device or instrument for household use applicable: capable of being applied; fit or suitable to be applied; having relevance applicant: candidate application: close attention; work of applying something; verbal or written request for assistance apply: exert; put into service; avail oneself to; appoint: designate; nominate appointment: act of putting a person into a non-elective position; arrangement appreciable: considerable; perceptible appreciate: be thankful for; increase in worth; be thoroughly conscious of appreciation: recognition; taste; judgment or opinion, especially a favorable one appreciative: having or showing a just or ready appreciation or perception apprentice: works for an expert to learn a trade; beginner; learner approach: access; method appropriate: acquire; take possession of for one's own use; set apart for specific use approval: official approbation; endorsement; act of approving approve: ratify; consider right or good; think or speak favorably of approximate: approach; come near approximately: about; roughly apt: likely; exactly suitable; appropriate; quick to learn or understand aptitude: inherent ability; quickness in learning and understanding arbitrary: randomly chosen; determined by chance or impulse, and not by reason or principle arbitrator: someone chosen to judge and decide disputed issue; one having power to make authoritative decisions arc: continuous portion of a circle; something curved in shape arch: any part of a curved line archaeology: study of artifacts and relics of early mankind architect: one who designs and supervises the construction of buildings or other large structures architecture: art and science of designing and erecting buildings; buildings and other large structures ardent: displaying or by strong enthusiasm or devotion; passionate arduous: demanding great effort or labor; difficult area: plane surface, as of the floor of a room; open space in a building; the enclosed space; extent; scope; range arena: playing field where sports events take place; large structure for open-air sports or entertainments argue: invent and offer reasons to support or overthrow a proposition, opinion, or measure; debate arise: come up from a lower to a higher position; come above the horizon; spring up; come into action aristocracy: hereditary nobility; privileged class aristocrat: one of the aristocracy or people of rank in a community; one of a ruling class; a noble arithmetic: theory of numerical calculations armour: defensive covering, as of metal, wood, or leather, worn to protect the body against weapons arms: weapons considered collectively; official symbols of a family arouse: excite; stimulate; awaken from or as if from sleep arrange: put in proper order; dispose in the manner intended, or best suited for the purpose arrangement: composition; order array: set out for display or use; place in orderly arrangement arrest: stop or slow down; catch someone's attention; take into custody arrogance: overbearing pride; haughtiness; manifest feeling of personal superiority in rank, power, or estimation arrogant: arising from feeling or assumption of one's superiority toward others article: essay; editorial; individual thing or element of a class artificial: made by humans; produced rather than natural. ascend: climb; mount ascertain: find out for certain; discover with certainty; make sure of ascribe: inscribe or dedicate; attribute to a specified cause, source, or origin; assign as a quality ashamed: affected by shame; abashed or confused by guilt aside: on, or to, one side; out of a straight line, course, or direction; at a little distance from the rest aspect: distinct feature or element in a problem; a way in which something can be viewed by the mind aspirin: white crystalline compound drug to relieve pain and reduce fever and inflammation assassination: act of assassinating; killing by treacherous violence; murder of public figure by surprise attack assault: attack; onslaught assemble: put together; bring or call together into a group or whole assembly: gathering; meeting; a group of persons gathered together for common reason assert: declare or state with confidence; put oneself forward boldly assess: estimate value; judge worth of something assessment: act of judging or assessing; amount determined as payable assign: appoint; allot; make over; point out authoritatively or exactly assignment: task given to students; job; distribution; appointment assist: give help or support to, especially as a subordinate assistance: activity of contributing to fulfillment of a need or furtherance of an effort or purpose assistant: helper; person who assists or helps someone else associate: connect or join together; combine association: connection, whether of persons of things; union of persons in a company or society for some particular purpose assorted: varied; miscellaneous assortment: variety; collection containing a variety of sorts of things assume: suppose; presume; take on; bear assumption: something taken for accepted as true without proof; taking over or taking possession of assurance: promise or pledge; certainty; self-confidence; freedom from doubt assure: solidify; guarantee; convince assured: made sure; exhibiting confidence or authority; indubitable astonish: surprise; shock astound: affect with wonder; surprise; shock astray: away from the correct path or direction, either in a literal or in a figurative sense; wandering astronomer: a physicist who studies astronomy astronomical: enormously large or extensive; relating to astronomy astronomy: branch of physics that studies celestial bodies and universe as a whole athlete: sports man; one who contended for prize in public games atlas: a bound volume of maps, charts, or tables atmosphere: air atom: a tiny piece of anything; the smallest component of an element having the chemical properties of the element atomic: of or relating to or comprising atoms; immeasurably small attach: fasten; annex; be in contact with attachment: a bond, as of affection or loyalty; fond regard; supplementary part; accessory attack: offensive move; expression of strong criticism; hostile comment attain: achieve or accomplish; gain attempt: action of trying at something attend: be present at; go to; take care of; tend attendance: act of being present attendant: aide; servant; accompanying; person who participates in a meeting attention: act or state of attending or heeding; application of the mind to any object of sense, representation, or thought attentive: alert and watchful; considerate; thoughtful attic: story or room directly below the roof of a building, especially a house; attitude: posture, action, or disposition of a figure or a statue attorney: lawyer; one who is appointed by another to act in his place or stead; proxy attract: draw to, or cause to tend to; engage or fix, as the mind, attention; invite or allure attraction: appeal; a characteristic that provides pleasure and attracts attribute: essential quality; reputation; honor auction: public sale of property to the highest bidder audience: a group of people within hearing; crowd seeing a stage performance auditorium: area of theater or concert hall where audience sits august: impressive; majestic; inspiring awe or admiration author: beginner, former, or first mover of anything; creator; originator; one who composes or writes book or composer authority: jurisdiction; power to enforce laws, exact obedience, command, determine, or judge; government authorization: act of giving authority or legal power; establishment by authority; sanction or warrant authorize: empower; give permission for; sanction autobiography: biography or story written by yourself automate: replace or enhance human labor with machines automatic: mechanized; operating with minimal human intervention; independent of external control automation: act or process of converting the controlling of a machine or device to a more automatic system, such as computer or electronic controls automobile: self-propelled vehicle suitable for use on street or roadway autonomous: self-governing; not controlled by others or by outside forces; independent autonomy: independence; self-government or the right of self-government; self-determination auxiliary: helper, additional or subsidiary avail: turn to advantage of; be of service to; profit; promote available: convenient for use or disposal; not busy, free; obtainable; accessible avenge: take vengeance for something, or on behalf of someone avenue: way or opening for entrance or exit place; passage by which a place may be reached; broad street average: typical; mean; achieve or reach on average aviation: art or science of flying; flight; aeronautics avoid: shield away from; prevent aware: knowing; having knowledge or cognizance awe: mixed emotion of reverence, respect, dread, and wonder; fear, as of something evil awful: causing fear, dread, or terror; extremely bad or unpleasant; terrible awkward: difficult to handle or manage awkwardly: in an uncomfortable, nervous or embarrassed way axis: the center around which something rotates; pivot axle: pin or spindle on which a wheel revolves, or which revolves with a wheel; transverse bar or shaft connecting the opposite wheels of a car or carriage B baby-sitter: person engaged to care for children when the parents are not home bachelor: unmarried men; the first or lowest academic degree conferred by universities and colleges backbone: support; mainstay; vertebrate spine or spinal column backward: directed to the back or rear; unwilling; averse; reluctant; hesitating; undeveloped bacon: back and sides of a pig salted and smoked bacterium: single celled organism with no nucleus badge: distinctive mark, token, or sign worn on the person badminton: game played on a court with light long-handled rackets baffle: frustrate as by confusing or perplexing; impede force or movement of baggage: trunks, bags, parcels, and suitcases in which one carries one's belongings while traveling; luggage bait: harass; tease; lure, entice, or entrap bake: prepare, as food, by cooking in a dry heat, either in an oven or under coals, or on heated stone or metal balance: being in equilibrium; equilibrium; symmetry; stability balcony: platform projecting from the wall of a building bald: hairless; lacking a natural or usual covering ballet: a sort of theatrical representation by dancers balloon: large non-rigid bag filled with gas or heated air ballroom: large room used mainly for dancing bamboo: plant of the family of grasses, and genus Bambusa, growing in tropical countries band: orchestra; team; strip; ribbon; belt; unite; ally bandage: strip of woven material, used in dressing and binding up wounds bang: a vigorous blow; a conspicuous success banker: person in charge of the bank in a gambling game; one who owns or is an executive in a bank bankrupt: penniless, without any money; financially ruined banner: flag; sign; a newspaper headline that runs across the full page banquet: feast; entertainment of eating and drinking bar: a counter where you can obtain food or drink; cafe; strip; stick barber: haircutter; one whose business is to cut hair and to shave or trim beards bare: lacking the usual or appropriate covering or clothing barely: just; only; hardly; scarcely bargain: agreement between parties concerning the sale of property barge: flatboat; long, large boat for transporting freight that is unpowered and towed or pushed by other craft bark: sound made by a dog; harsh sound uttered by a dog barn: an outlying farm building for storing grain or animal feed and housing farm animals barometer: instrument for determining the weight or pressure of the atmosphere baron: title or degree of nobility barrel: vessel; large cylindrical container barren: desolate; fruitless and unproductive; lacking barrier: obstacle; structure built to bar passage; boundary or limit barter: trade goods or services without the exchange of money baseball: game played with a bat and ball by two opposing teams of nine players; ball used in this game basement: cellar; storage room basin: bowl-shaped vessel, usually used for holding food or liquids bathe: wash by immersion, as in a bath; subject to bath; lave; immerse or cover one's self batter: beat with successive blows; beat repeatedly and with violence battery: beating or pounding; set of guns or heavy artillery; dry cell that produces electric current bay: inlet of the sea, usually smaller than a gulf; small body of water set off from the main body bazaar: market consisting of a street lined with shops and stalls, especially one in the Middle East bead: small piece of material, such as glass, plastic, or wood, that is pierced for stringing beak: nib ;horny projecting mouth of a bird beam: ray of light; long piece of metal or wood; long piece fixed or movable in structure, machine, or tool bean: various edible seeds; small oval or roundish seed, berry, nut, or lump bear: support; sustain; carry; have; yield; give birth; hold up or support bearing: carrying another part; patient endurance; suffering without complaint; act of producing or giving birth beat: whip; strike; defeat; hit repeatedly become: suit or be suitable to; be worthy of, or proper for; cause to appear well; grow or come to be beforehand: in state of anticipation; in advance; by way of preparation behalf: represent; advantage, benefit, interest of someone behave: perform; conduct oneself in a proper way behavior: conduct; manner belly: part of human body which extends downward from breast to thighs, and contains bowels; womb beloved: greatly loved; dear to the heart below: under, or lower in place; beneath not so high; inferior to in rank; unworthy of bend: strain or move out of a straight line; curve; turn toward some certain point beneath: lower in place, with something directly over or on; under; underneath; below beneficial: helpful; tending to promote physical well-being beneficiary: person entitled to benefits or proceeds of an insurance policy or will benefit: advantage; something that aids or promotes well-being ; welfare; gain benevolent: generous in providing aid to others; charitable bent: determined to do or have besides: over and above; separate or distinct from; in addition to; other than bestow: give as gift; present bet: stake or pledge upon the event of a contingent issue; amount or object risked in a wager betray: be unfaithful; reveal unconsciously or unwillingly beverage: liquids for drinking, usually excluding water; refreshment bewilder: lead into perplexity or confusion; perplex with mazes bias: preference or inclination, especially one that inhibits impartial judgment; influence in unfair way bid: make an offer of; propose; offer in words; declare, as a wish, a greeting, a threat, or defiance bill: invoice; act; proposal; statement or list of particulars, such as a theater program or menu billion: the number that is represented as a one followed by 9 zeros bind: tie, or confine with a cord, band, or chain; make fast; contract; cohere or stick together biographer: one who writes a book about somebody's life biography: an account of the series of events making up a person's life; accounts of people's life biologist: scientist who studies living organisms bite: pierce skin with teeth; seize with the teeth; sting with a stinger; eat into; have a sharp taste bitter: harsh or corrosive in tone; painful; acrid; acrimonious bitterness: sharp and bitter manner blacksmith: one who forges and shapes iron with a hammer and anvil blade: flat part of the leaf, of any plant, especially of gramineous plants; cutting part of an instrument blame: condemn; rebuke; find fault with; censure blank: of a white or pale color; without color; empty; void blanket: heavy, loosely woven fabric, usually of wool, and having a nap, used in bed clothing blast: explode; burst; gale; very strong gust of wind or air blaze: brilliant burst of fire; destructive fire; flame bleach: make white or colorless; blanch bleed: emit blood; lose blood; withdraw blood from the body blend: combination; mixture; forming uniform mixture bless: make or pronounce holy; consecrate; make happy blessing: praying for divine protection; formal act of giving approval blink: shut eyes briefly; wink block: hinder; obstruct; indicate broadly without great detail; sketch bloom: flower; blossom; best time of youth; period of greatest prosperity or productivity blossom: reproductive organ of plants, especially one having showy or colorful parts blot: spot or stain, as of ink on paper; blur; weak point or failing blunder: serious mistake typically caused by ignorance or confusion blunt: having a dull edge or end; not sharp; lacking in feeling; insensitive blush: become rosy or reddish; turn red, as if in embarrassment or shame board: a committee having supervisory powers; a flat piece of material designed for a special purpose boarding: wooden boards collectively; act of entering a ship; supplying with meals and lodgings for pay boast: show off oneself; speak of with excessive pride bodyguard: guard to protect or defend person; lifeguard boil: be agitated; pass from a liquid to vapor when heated; be excited with passion; heat in water bold: brave; daring; intrepid; impudent bolt: dash or dart off; move or jump suddenly bond: link; connection; uniting force or tie; binding agreement; duty bonus: an extra dividend to the shareholders; money paid in addition to a stated compensation bookcase: case with shelves for holding books, especially one with glazed doors boom: bonanza; prosperity; prosper; expand; flourish booming: deep and resonant; flourishing; thriving boost: raise; advance; push or shove upward booth: house or shed built for temporary occupation; covered stall or temporary structure border: outer part or edge of anything, as of a garment, a garden; margin; verge; brink; boundary bore: drill; make a hole in or through, with or as if with a drill boring: uninteresting and tiresome; dull bother: annoy; trouble; make agitated or nervous; fluster bounce: jolt; rebound after having struck an object or a surface bound: tied; held; committed; limit; constraint; leap; jump boundary: dividing line; border; frontier bourgeois: middle class; selfishly materialistic; dully conventional bow: inclination of head, or bending of body for reverence, respect, civility, or submission; bending or rounded part of ship forward bowl: throw or roll a ball; move quickly and smoothly, especially by rolling boycott: refrain from buying or using brace: something which holds anything tightly or supports it firmly, as bandage, cord, or rod; brain: organ or seat of intellect; understanding or imagination brake: a piece of mechanism for retarding or stopping motion by friction brand: burning piece of wood; mark made by burning with a hot iron; distinctive mark upon in any way breach: breaking of contract or duty breadth: measure or dimension from side to side; width; extent break: opportunity to do something; pause or interval, as from work; sudden change breakdown: process of failing to function or continue; sudden collapse in physical or mental health; summary of itemized data breakthrough: act of overcoming or penetrating an obstacle or restriction breath: air that is inhaled and exhaled in respiration breathe: respire; inhale and exhale air breed: raise; produce offspring; give birth to or hatch; mate breeze: light current of air; gentle wind; progress swiftly and effortlessly bribe: something serving to influence or persuade; reward or gift with a view to prevent judgment bridle: headgear with which a horse is directed and which carries a bit and reins brief: short in time, duration, length, or extent; concise brighten: lighten; cheer; encourage; make or become bright or brighter brilliance: cleverness; magnificence brilliant: full of light; shining; bright; sharp and clear in tone brim: brink; edge brink: edge, margin, or border of a steep place verge brisk: marked by speed, liveliness, and vigor; energetic; swift; keen or sharp in speech or manner brittle: easily broken; having little elasticity broadcast: message that is transmitted by radio or television; radio or television show broaden: widen; grow broad or broader brochure: pamphlet; small book usually having paper cover bronze: an alloy of copper and tin and sometimes other elements brood: think long and anxiously; be in a state of gloomy, serious thought brook: creek; stream brown: of dark color, of various shades between black and red or yellow bruise: injure, as by a blow or collision; contuse; fight with the fists brutal: like a brute; savage; cruel; inhuman; merciless brute: not having sensation; senseless; inanimate; unconscious; without intelligence bubble: foam; dome-shaped covering made of transparent glass or plastic; fantastic or impracticable idea or belief bucket: vessel for drawing up water from a well; vessel for hoisting and conveying coal, ore, grain bud: one that is not yet fully developed; sprout budget: estimate; a sum of money allocated for a particular purpose buffet: table with food set out for people to serve themselves; meal at which people help themselves to food that's been set out bug: general name applied to various insects bulb: rounded part of a cylindrical structure; electric lamp consisting of a glass ball bulk: majority; main part; volume; mass bulky: of large size for its weight bull: male of any species of cattle; large, strong, and aggressive person; optimist regarding business conditions bulletin: brief statement of facts; any public notice or announcement; a periodical publication bullion: gold and silver in the form of bars bump: impact as from a collision; lump on the body caused by a blow bunch: clump; cluster; gathering bundle: packet; a package of things tied together; a large sum of money burdensome: not easily borne; wearing; causing uneasiness or fatigue bureaucracy: over-regulated administrative system burial: grave or tomb; ritual placing of a corpse in a grave; concealing something under the ground bush: place abounding in trees or shrubs; wild forest business: rightful concern or responsibility; occupation, work, or trade in which a person is engaged; commercial enterprise butcher: one whose job is to kill animals for food; one who kills in large numbers, or with unusual cruelty; vendor, especially on train or in theater butter: oily, unctuous substance obtained from cream or milk by churning butterfly: insect typically having a slender body with broad colorful wings buzz: confusion of activity and gossip; sound of rapid vibration bygone: past; gone by bypass: channel used to conduct gas or liquid around another pipe or a fixture; conductor having low resistance in parallel by-product: product made during the manufacture of something else C cab: taxi; one-horse vehicle for public hire cabin: small room on a ship or boat where people sleep cabinet: group of persons appointed by a head of state or a prime minister; hut; cottage; small house; small room; closet cable: very strong thick rope made of twisted steel or metal wire cafe: coffee house; restaurant where coffee and liquors are served cafeteria: restaurant where you serve yourself and pay a cashier calculate: compute; determine; estimate calculation: planning something carefully and intentionally calendar: orderly arrangement as years, months, weeks, and days; a table showing months, weeks, and days calm: freedom from motion, agitation, or disturbance; tranquility; stillness; quiet; serenity calorie: unit of heat; unit of heat equal to the amount of heat required to raise the temperature of 1 kilogram of water by 1 degree campaign: battle ;a series of actions advancing a principle or tending toward a particular end campus: field where the buildings of a university are situated canal: artificial channel filled with water; tube or duct canary: pale yellowish color; wine made in the Canary Islands; canary bird; quick and lively dance cancel: revoke; call off; omit or delete cancellation: act of cancelling; calling off some arrangement candid: straightforward; frank; free from prejudice; impartial candidate: person who is considered for something; person who seeks or is nominated for an office, prize, or honor cane: any plant with long, hard, elastic stems; walking stick cannon: great gun; firearm for discharging heavy shot with great force; loop at the top of a bell by which it is hung canon: law or rule; decision, regulation, code, or constitution made by authority; books of the Bible officially accepted; a group of literary works canteen: vessel used by soldiers for carrying water, liquor, or other drink; snack bar or small cafeteria, as on a military installation canvas: heavy closely woven fabric; background against which events unfold, as in a historical narrative canvass: determine votes; examine carefully or discuss thoroughly; scrutinize capability: quality of being capable; capacity; skill capable: having the ability required for a specific task capacity: mental or physical ability; ability to accommodate cape: piece or point of land, extending beyond the adjacent coast into the sea or a lake; sleeveless outer garment capital: wealth in form of money or property; assets available for use; city that is the official seat of government caption: title; chapter heading; text under illustration captive: prisoner taken by force; one kept in power of another; one charmed or subdued by beauty, excellence, or affection capture: act of seizing by force, or getting possession of by superior power; thing taken by force, surprise, or stratagem card: flat, rectangular piece of stiff paper, cardboard, or plastic; business card; credit card cardinal: chief; serving as an essential component career: profession or occupation; individual’s work and life roles over their lifespan careful: full of care; anxious; solicitous; taking care; giving good heed; watchful; cautious careless: negligent; taking insufficient care cargo: freight carried by a ship, an aircraft, or another vehicle carol: round dance; a song of joy; song of praise or joy, especially for Christmas carpenter: skilled worker who makes, finishes, and repairs wooden objects and structures carrier: one that carries or conveys; messenger carrot: root of cultivated varieties of the plant, usually spindle-shaped, and of a reddish yellow color carry: convey or transport in any manner from one place to another; hold or support while moving; bear cart: common name for various kinds of vehicles; two-wheeled vehicle; light business wagon carton: pasteboard for paper boxes; pasteboard box cartoon: design or study drawn of full size to serve as a model for transferring or copying; drawing depicting a humorous situation carve: cut; sculpt carving: cutting away parts to create a desired shape cash: money paid at the time of purchase; money in the form of bills or coins; currency cashier: one who has charge of money; cash keeper cassette: container that holds a magnetic tape used for recording or playing sound or video cast: assign the roles of; choose at random casual: informal; purposeless; occurring by chance casualty: serious or fatal accident; someone injured or killed in an accident catalyst: agent which brings about chemical change while it remains unaffected and unchanged catastrophe: calamity; disaster; state of extreme ruin and misfortune catch: capture or seize, especially after a chase; take by or as if by trapping; reach just in time category: group; class; collection of things sharing a common attribute cater: supply what is needed or desired; provide food professionally for special occasion cathedral: church; temple catholic: broadly sympathetic; universal; related to Roman Catholic Church cause: something produces a result; basis for an action or response; a reason caution: care; being attentive to possible danger cautious: conservative; careful cavalry: part of military force which serves on horseback cavern: cave; large underground chamber, as in a cave cavity: hole; cavern; hollow area within the body cease: stop; terminate; put an end to; discontinue celebrate: praise; assign great social importance to cell: any small compartment cellar: room or rooms under a building, and usually below the surface of the ground cement: any substances used for making bodies adhere to each other; bond of union; concrete pavement cemetery: place or ground set apart for the burial of the dead; graveyard censor: overseer of morals; official responsible for removal of objectionable or sensitive content centigrade: measure of temperature, used widely in Europe cereal: grass such as wheat, oats, or corn, the starchy grains of which are used as food. ceremonial: ritual; ceremony or rite ceremony: formal act or set of acts performed as prescribed by ritual or custom certainty: quality or condition of being certain; fact or truth unquestionable established; clearness certificate: document attesting to the truth of certain stated facts; document issued to a person completing a course certify: give certain information to; assure; make certain chalk: soft, earthy substance, of a white, grayish, or yellowish white color, used as a drawing implement challenge: assert a right; raise a formal objection; take exception to chamber: cell; compartment; room champion: protect or fight for as first place championship: status of being a champion; position or title of a winner channel: passage for water or other fluids to flow through; bed of a stream or river; route of communication or access chaos: disorder; condition or place of great disorder or confusion; disorderly mass chap: crack, as in earth surface; splitting of skin, caused by cold or exposure; one of the jaws or cheeks; man or boy chapter: division of a book or treatise; assembly of monks; bishop's council; organized branch of some society character: part; nature; description of a person's attributes, traits, or abilities characteristic: feature that helps to identify, tell apart, or describe recognizably; a distinguishing mark or trait characterize: distinguish; be characteristic of; be a distinctive trait or mark of charcoal: a stick of black carbon material used for drawing; a very dark gray color charge: set or ask for a certain price; load to capacity; fill; instruct or urge authoritatively; command charity: activity or gift that benefits the public at large charm: power or quality of pleasing or delighting; attractiveness; item worn for its supposed magical benefit chart: graph; diagram; map showing coastlines, water depths, or other information of use to navigators charter: license; authorize; hold under a lease or rental agreement of goods and services chase: pursue for the purpose of killing or taking; hunt; follow as if to catch chat: talk without exchanging too much information; informal conversation check: stop motion; curb or restrain cheer: lightness of spirits or mood; source of joy or happiness; festive food and drink; refreshment cheque: written order directing a bank to pay money cherish: harbor; treasure; treat with affection and tenderness; hold dear chew: bite and grind with the teeth chief: highest in office or rank; principal; head chill: cool; freeze chilly: cold chin: central forward portion of the lower jaw; bottom of face chip: cut small pieces from; diminish or reduce to shape; break or crack choke: breathe with great difficulty, as when experiencing a strong emotion; reduce the air supply chop: hew; cut by striking with a heavy sharp tool, such as an ax chorus: any utterance produced simultaneously by a group circle: round; something shaped like such a ring; group of people sharing an interest, activity, or achievement circuit: electrical device that provides a path for electrical current to flow circular: round; shaped like or nearly like a circle circulate: move through a space, circuit or system, returning to the starting point circulation: spread or transmission of something to a wider group or area circumference: boundary line of a circle, figure, area, or object circumstance: situation; condition; detail accompanying or surrounding an event circus: public entertainment of performances by acrobats, clowns, and trained animals cite: quote; adduce as an instance citizenship: status of a citizen with rights and duties civil: having to do with citizens or the state; courteous and polite civilization: culture claim: demand for something as rightful or due clamp: any of various devices used to join, grip, support, or compress mechanical or structural parts clap: applaud; slap; strike together with a sharp sound, as one hard surface on another clarification: process of making things clearer or easier to understand clarify: make clear and comprehensible; elucidate clash: make noise by striking against something; dash noisily together; meet in opposition clasp: fastening device; firm grip classic: work of acknowledged excellence and authority, or its author; creation of the highest excellence classical: standard and authoritative rather than new or experimental; relating to the ancient Greeks and Romans, especially art, architecture, and literature classification: assigning to a class or category classify: declare unavailable, as for security reasons; arrange or order by classes or categories clause: sentence; phrase; distinct article, stipulation, or provision in a document clay: very fine-grained soil that is plastic when moist but hard when fired clear: out of the way; completely away clearance: act of clearing; space cleared; permission to proceed or trust clench: close tightly; grasp or grip tightly; fasten with a clinch client: someone who pays to get goods or services clientele: clients of professional person; body of customers or patrons climate: weather condition; atmosphere; environment climax: upward movement; steady increase; the highest point; the greatest degree cling: hold fast or adhere to something; stick together and resist separation; remain emotionally clinic: healthcare facility for outpatient care clip: small section of filmed or filed material clockwise: in the direction that the hands of a clock move closet: small room or apartment; room for privacy clue: a ball of thread or cord; thread; something guides or directs anything of a doubtful or intricate nature clumsy: awkward; showing lack of skill or aptitude cluster: group; bunch; group of the same or similar elements gathered or occurring closely clutch: grasp and hold tightly; attempt to grasp or seize coach: tutor; teacher; a vehicle carrying many passengers coarse: rough; harsh; of low, common, or inferior quality code: body of law; system of rules or regulations relating to one subject; system of symbols, letters, or words codify: arrange laws, rules as a code; classify; arrange or systematize coherence: logical and orderly and consistent relation of parts; state of cohering or sticking together coherent: adhesive; cohesive; sticking together ; logical; sound; capable of thinking and expressing yourself in a clear and consistent manner cohesion: tendency to keep together cohesive: cohering or tending to cohere; well integrated coil: a series of connected spirals or concentric rings formed by gathering or winding; spiral pipe or series of spiral pipes coin: make pieces of money from metal; invent or fabricate coinage: coins collectively coincide: occur at the same time as; correspond coincidence: two or more things occurring at the same time by chance coincident: concerning; simultaneous collaborate: work together, especially in a joint intellectual effort collaboration: act of working together; act of cooperating with an enemy, especially it occupying one's own country collapse: breakdown; failure colleague: fellow worker; associate; co-worker collective: common; assembled into or viewed as a whole collide: bump; hit; conflict collision: crash; conflict of opposed ideas or attitudes or goals colonel: a commissioned military officer colonial: of or relating to or characteristic of or inhabiting a colony colony: region politically controlled by a distant country; a dependency; a community of social insects, as ants, bees column: pillar; cylindrical or polygonal support for roof; anything resembling, in form or position; upright body or mass combat: struggle as with an opposing force; fight with combination: blend; union combine: blend; fuse; merge comedy: light and humorous drama with a happy ending comic: arousing or provoking laughter; ridiculous; amusing; humorous commander: chief; leader commandment: order or injunction given by authority; command; charge; act of commanding; exercise of authority commemorate: serve as a memorial to; honor the memory of with a ceremony commence: have a beginning or origin; originate; start; begin commend: commit, entrust, or give in charge for care or preservation; recommend as worthy of confidence or regard comment: express an opinion; remark commerce: trade; business; intellectual exchange or social interaction commercial: money-making; involved in work that is intended for the mass market commission: fee for services; group of people appointed to find out about something; authorize commit: do something that cannot be changed; cause to be admitted commitment: pledge, undertaking; act of binding yourself to a course of action committee: special group delegated to consider some matter commodity: goods; article of trade; advantage; benefit. commonplace: ordinary; having no remarkable features commonsense: exhibiting native good judgment communicate: send information about; make known; impart; reveal clearly communication: activity of communicating; activity of conveying information community: society; a group of people living in the same locality and under the same government compact: closely and firmly united or packed together; briefly giving gist of something companion: associate; partner company: team; guard team; group of persons; business enterprise comparable: similar or equivalent; being of equal regard; worthy to be ranked with comparative: relative; based on, or involving comparison comparatively: relatively; in comparison compare: examine and note the similarities or differences of compass: go about or entirely round; make the circuit of; enclose on all sides; surround compatible: harmonious; having similar disposition and tastes compel: force; coerce; necessitate or pressure by force compensate: make amends for; reimburse compensation: something given or received as payment as for a service or loss or injury compete: contest; fight competent: capable; adept competition: struggle; rivalry; act of competing as for profit or a prize competitive: of or pertaining to competition; producing competition; showing a fighting disposition competitiveness: an aggressive willingness to compete competitor: one who seeks what another seeks, or claims what another claims; one who competes; rival compile: put together or compose from materials gathered from several sources complain: make a formal accusation; bring a formal charge complaint: expression of pain, dissatisfaction, or resentment; criticism complement: complete; consummate; make perfect complex: complicated in structure; a whole structure, as a building, made up of interconnected or related structures complexity: complication compliance: readiness to yield; happy friendly agreement complicated: difficult to analyze or understand compliment: praise; commendation; say something to someone that expresses praise complimentary: expressing of praise, admiration, or congratulation; given free to repay a favor or as an act of courtesy comply: yield assent; accord; agree, or acquiesce; adapt one's self; fulfill; accomplish component: element; ingredient; abstract part of something compose: write; create; make or create by putting together parts or elements composite: made up of distinct parts or elements; compounded composition: makeup; constitution; writing; essay compound: combine; mix; constitute; pay interest; increase comprehend: take in the meaning, nature, or importance of; grasp comprehension: grasp; ability to understand comprehensive: thorough; including all or everything; broad in scope compress: close; squeeze or press together; contract compression: applying pressure; encoding information while reducing the bandwidth or bits required comprise: include; consist of; be composed of compromise: adjust or settle by making mutual concessions; endanger the interests or reputation of compulsory: mandatory; obligatory; required by rule computation: calculation compute: reckon; make mathematical calculation conceal: keep from being seen, found, observed, or discovered; secrete concede: admit; yield; give up physical control of another conceit: overly high self-esteem; feelings of excessive pride conceited: endowed with fancy or imagination; entertaining a flattering opinion of one's self; vain conceive: form or develop in the mind; devise; become pregnant with; begin or originate in a specific way concentrate: bring to or direct toward a common center; unite more closely; gather into one body concept: something formed in the mind; thought or notion conception: beginning; forming of an idea; act of conceiving concern: interest in any person or thing; regard; solicitude; anxiety concert: performance of music by players or singers not involving theatrical staging; harmony; accord concerted: planned or accomplished together; combined concession: act of yielding; point yielded; acknowledgment or admission concise: brief and compact; expressing much in few words conclude: enclose; reach as an end of reasoning; make final determination ; judge or decide; bring to an end conclusive: definitive; decisive; final concrete: solid mass; covering with cement; hard, strong construction material consisting of sand, conglomerate , and gravel concurrent: simultaneous; coincident; occurring or operating at the same time condemn: blame; denounce; express strong disapproval of condemnation: blame condensation: compression condense: change from a gaseous to a liquid state and fall in drops; compress or concentrate condenser: lens used to concentrate light on an object; an apparatus that converts vapor into liquid condition: mode or state of being; fitness; existing circumstances conduct: direct the course of; manage or control; lead or guide conductor: a device designed to transmit electricity, heat; person who collects fares on a public conveyance cone: a shape whose base is a circle and whose sides taper up to a point confer: bestow; present; have a conference in order to talk something over conference: meeting for consultation or discussion; exchange of views confess: acknowledge; admit confession: public declaration of faith confide: disclose; reveal; tell in confidence confidence: feeling secure or certain about something confident: assured; having or marked by assurance confidential: treated with confidence; trusted in; trustworthy; secret confine: restrict in movement; circumscribe confinement: state of being confined; restraint within limits; any restraint of liberty by force confirm: support or establish the certainty or validity of; verify confirmation: additional proof that something that was believed conflict: fight; struggle; incompatibility of dates or events conform: comply with; follow; fit; meet conformity: similarity in form or character; agreement confront: be face to face with; oppose in hostility or competition; deal with confrontation: state of being confronted, especially a meeting face to face; clash of opinions and ideas confuse: cause to be unable to think with clarity or act with intelligence or understanding; mix up confusion: mistake that results from taking one thing to be another; lack of clarity or order congestion: act of gathering or heaping together or forming a mass congratulation: act of acknowledging that someone has an occasion for celebration congress: meeting of elected or appointed representatives congressman: man who is a member of the U.S. Congress, especially of the House of Representatives conjunction: state of being conjoined, united, or associated; union; association; league connect: join, or fasten together; associate; combine; unite or link together connection: relation between things or events; shifting from one form of transportation to another conquer: gain or acquire by force; take possession of by violent means; gain dominion over conquest: success in mastering something difficult; one that has been captivated or overcome conscience: motivation deriving logically from ethical or moral principles; source of moral or ethical judgment conscientious: diligent; responsible; reliable conscious: awake; alert consciousness: having knowledge of ; special awareness or sensitivity: consecutive: following one after another without interruption; sequential consent: agree in opinion or sentiment; be of the same mind; accord; concur; allow consequence: result; relation of a result to its cause; logical conclusion or inference consequently: therefore; as a result or consequence of something; subsequently conservation: preservation or restoration from loss, damage, or neglect conservative: favoring traditional views and values; tending to oppose change considerable: worthy of consideration; large in amount, extent, or degree considerably: substantially; significantly; to a degree worth considering considerate: thoughtful; marked by consideration or reflection; deliberate consideration: considerate and thoughtful act consign: give, transfer, or deliver in a formal manner, as if by signing over into the possession of another consist: be made up or composed; be comprised or contained in consistency: harmonious uniformity or agreement among things or parts consistent: being in agreement with itself; coherent; regular console: cheer from distress or depression; alleviate grief and raise spirits of; relieve; comfort consolidate: make solid; unite or press together into a compact mass; harden or make dense and firm consonant: compatible; harmonious conspicuous: noticeable; prominent; easy to notice; obvious conspiracy: plot; intrigue; agreement to perform together an illegal, wrongful, or subversive act constant: invariable; repeating; continually occurring; persistent constantly: in an unchangeable or invariable manner; in every case; perpetually; continually constituent: component or part; citizen, voter constitute: make up; form something constitution: law determining the fundamental political principles of a government; the act of forming something constraint: something that restricts or confines within prescribed bounds construct: form by assembling or combining parts; build; create construction: act of constructing or building something consult: seek advice or information of; take into account; consider consultant: an expert who gives advice consume: devour; eat consumer: people who buy goods or services consumption: eating or drinking of something contact: get in touch with; reach contain: include; incorporate; be capable of holding container: any object that can be used to hold things contemplate: look at attentively and thoughtfully; observe deep in thought contemplation: act of the mind in considering with attention; continued attention of the mind to a particular subject; meditation; expectation contemporary: modern; belonging to the same period of time contempt: state of being despised or dishonored; disgrace; disobedience to, or open disrespect of contemptuous: scornful; expressing contempt; showing a lack of respect content: volume; something contained; material, including text and images contest: contend for; call in question; oppose; dispute context: circumstance continent: one of the large landmasses of the earth continental: being or concerning or limited to a continent contingency: condition of being dependent on chance; uncertainty; possibility contract: constrict; make smaller; compress or concentrate contradict: confront; oppose contradiction: assertion of contrary; denial of the truth of a statement or assertion; opposition, whether by argument or conduct contrary: relation of direct opposition; very opposed in nature or character or purpose contrast: act of distinguishing by comparing differences contribute: provide; bestow a quality on contribution: act of contributing; payment exacted for special purpose; impost or levy controversial: controvertible; disputable controversy: contentious speech act; argument convenience: state of being suitable convenient: suited or favorable to one's comfort, purpose, or needs:; near; accessible convention: social or moral custom; formal meeting of members, representatives, or delegates; agreement between states conventional: based upon tradition rules; formed by agreement or compact conversant: familiar, as by study or experience; able to converse knowledgeably conversation: general course of conduct; intimate fellowship or association; close acquaintance; informal dialogue converse: chat; talk informally; engage in a spoken exchange of thoughts conversely: in a converse manner; with change of order or relation; reciprocally. conversion: change; transformation convert: change something into another form; transform convey: carry from one place to another; bear or transport conveyance: act of conveying; tools of conveying, especially vehicle for transportation convict: find or declare guilty conviction: judgment that someone is guilty of crime; strongly held belief convince: overpower; force to yield assent to truth; satisfy by proof; prove guilty convinced: certain, sure cooperate: work or act together toward a common end or purpose cooperation: practice of cooperating; joint operation or action cooperative: done with or working with others coordinate: bring order and organization to; harmonize coordination: regulation of diverse elements into an integrated and harmonious operation cordial: gracious; showing warm and friendliness core: basic, center, or most important part; essence cork: lightweight elastic outer bark, used especially for bottle closures, insulation, floats corn: single seed of certain plants, as wheat; grain; small, hard particle corner: position at which two lines, surfaces, or edges meet and form an angle corporate: united or combined into one body; collective; belonging to corporation or incorporated body corporation: business firm; a group of people combined into or acting as one body correlate: relate; associate; bring into a mutual relation correlation: mutual relationship; interdependence or interconnection relationship correspond: be compatible, similar or consistent; exchange messages correspondence: similarity or analogy; communication by the exchange of letters correspondent: one who communicates information, especially, by letter or telegram to newspaper or periodical corresponding: accompanying corrode: destroy metal or alloy gradually, especially by chemical action; be eaten or worn away corrosion: decay; erosion corrupt: changed from sound to putrid state; spoiled; tainted corruption: bribery; fraud cosmic: pertaining to the universe; vast cosmopolitan: sophisticated; of worldwide scope cosmos: universe or universality of created things; ordered, harmonious whole couch: sofa; arrange or dispose as in a bed counsel: advise; suggest countenance: give sanction or support to; tolerate or approve counter: flat surface on which money is counted, business is transacted; one that is an opposite countermand: cancel; revoke command or order; order or direct in opposition to; prohibit; forbid counterpart: duplicate copy; analogue; one that closely resembles another countless: innumerable; infinite; too many to count couple: a male and female associated together; a pair who associate with one another court: enclosed space; courtyard; uncovered area shut in by the walls of a building courteous: exhibiting courtesy and politeness; showing regard or thought for others courtesy: polite behavior; act of civility or respect; consent or agreement in spite of fact cover: overspread the surface; envelop; shelter, as from evil or danger; protect coverage: extent to which something is covered; news as presented by reporters coward: person who lacks courage to face danger; timid crab: a stroke of the oar that either misses the water or digs too deeply crack: break into simpler molecules by means of heat; split; hit forcefully; pass through cradle: small low bed for an infant, often furnished with rockers; infancy, or very early life craft: something made by people; vessel crash: smash; collision; falling down or in pieces with a loud noise of breaking parts crate: large basket, used for moving china or similar wares; box or case whose sides are of wooden slats with interspaces crave: ask with earnestness or importunity; ask with submission or humility; beg crawl: move slowly, as people or animals with the body near the ground crazy: affected with madness; insane; deranged create: make or cause to be or to become; invest with a new thing creation: fact or state of having been created; act of investing with a new office or title credit: arrangement for deferred payment for goods and services; money available for a client to borrow creek: small stream, often a shallow tributary to a river; brook creep: move slowly; move stealthily or cautiously crew: group of people working together, as in spacecraft, ship, plane or train cricket: outdoor game played with bats, a ball, and wickets by two teams of 11 players each criminal: one who has committed a crime; one who is found guilty by verdict, confession, or proof crimson: bloody cripple: person or animal that is partially disabled or unable to use a limb or limb crisis: dangerous situation; crucial or decisive point or situation; a turning point crisp: firm but easily broken or crumbled; brittle critical: urgently needed; absolutely necessary; essential; acute; crucial; decisive crook: bend, turn, or curve; curvature; flexure crooked: having or marked by bends or angles; not straight or aligned; curved crop: the top, end, or highest part of anything, especially of plant or tree; grain or other product of field while standing; anything cut off or gathered crossing: traveling across; place at which roads, lines, or tracks intersect; intersection crouch: bend down; stoop low; lie close to the ground with the legs bent, as an animal when waiting for prey, or in fear crown: ornamental circlet or head covering, made of gold with jewels and worn as a symbol of sovereignty crude: being in an unrefined or natural state; raw; lacking tact or taste; blunt or offensive cruise: sail back and forth on the ocean; sail as for protection of commerce, in search of an enemy, or for pleasure crumb: small fragment or piece, especially, a small piece of bread or other food; broken or cut off crumble: break into small pieces; cause to fall in pieces crush: press between opposing bodies so as to break or injure; extract or obtain by pressing or squeezing crust: outer layer ; covering; coat; shell crystal: quartz; glassware made of quartz; high-quality, clear, colorless glass cube: three-dimensional shape with six square or rectangular sides; cubicle, used for work or study cubic: having three dimensions cubism: an artistic movement in France beginning in 1907 that featured surfaces of geometrical planes cucumber: cylindrical green fruit with thin green rind and white flesh eaten as a vegetable; related to melons cultivate: improve and prepare, as by plowing or fertilizing, for raising crops; promote the growth of cultivation: production of food by preparing the land to grow crops culture: all the knowledge and values shared by a society ; foster; raising of plants or animals cunning: knowing; skillful; artful; designing; deceitful cupboard: a small room or cabinet used for storage space curb: bend or curve; guide and manage, or restrain cure: medical or hygienic care; remedial treatment of disease; removal of disease or evil curiosity: desire to know or learn curious: difficult to please or satisfy; careful or anxious to learn; eager for knowledge; given to research or inquiry curl: form into coiled or spiral shape; twist into ringlets or coils; move in curve or spiral currency: money; general acceptance or use current: stream; flow; up-to-date; present currently: presently; at the present time curse: call upon divine or supernatural power to send injury upon; bring great evil upon curtail: cut short or reduce; cut off end or tail, or any part curve: bend or turn gradually from a given direction, as road curves to the right cushion: soft pillow or pad usually used for sitting, reclining, or kneeling custody: keeping or guarding; care, watch, inspection, for keeping, preservation, or security custom: tradition; practice followed by people of a particular group or region customary: agreeing with or established by common usage; conventional; habitual customer: patron; one that buys goods or services customs: money collected under a tariff cycle: periodically repeated sequence of events; long period of time; entire round in a circle or a spire D dagger: knife; short pointed weapon with sharp edges dainty: delicately beautiful or charming; exquisite; gratification or pleasure taken in anything dairy: place where milk is produced, kept, or converted into butter or cheese dam: barrier to prevent the flow of liquid, especially built across a water course damp: humid; moist; slightly wet dangerous: full of risk; perilous; hazardous; unsafe daring: bold; brave dart: move suddenly and rapidly dash: throw with violence or haste; break, as by throwing or by collision; form or sketch rapidly data: collection of facts, observations, or other information related to a particular question or problem date: mark the time of; assign a date to dawn: time each morning at which daylight first begins; beginning; start dazzle: overpower with light; confuse the sight of by brilliance of light; bewilder or surprise with brilliancy dazzling: bright; brilliant deadly: fatal; lethal; causing or tending to cause death deaf: unable to perceive sounds; hard of hearing; unwilling to hear or listen; regardless; not to be persuaded deal: part or portion; share; indefinite quantity, degree, or extent, degree, or extent; distribution; arrangement dean: dignitary or presiding officer; head in the faculty of some colleges or universities debate: discussion; dispute; discussion involving opposing points debt: liability; obligation; money or goods or services owed by one person to another decade: a group of ten, especially a period of ten years decay: decompose; break sown; disintegration; rottenness; decline; worsen; decadence deceit: attempt or disposition to deceive or lead into error; any declaration or practice, which misleads another, or causes to believe what is false deceive: fool; cause to believe what is not true; mislead decent: suitable; modest.; honorable; meeting accepted standards deception: act of deceiving decimal: of tens; numbered or proceeding by tens; based on ten deck: a pack of 52 cards; any of various floor-like platforms built into a vessel declaration: announcement; explicit statement; formal public statement declare: state clearly; make known formally or officially decline: change toward something smaller or lower ; gradual falling off from a better state decompose: decay decorate: adorn; embellish decoration: act of decorating something; something used to beautify decorative: ornamental; embellishing; serving an esthetic rather than a useful purpose decrease: lessen; reduce; make a quantity smaller decree: order from one having authority; decision, order, or sentence by court dedicate: set apart for a deity or for special purposes; devote; consecrate deduce: lead forth; reach a conclusion by reasoning; trace the origin or derivation of deduct: lead forth or out; take away, separate, or remove, in numbering, estimating, or calculating; subtract deed: something that is carried out; act or action; feat or exploit deem: decide; judge; sentence; condemn default: failure to act; an option that is selected automatically defeat: disfigure; destroy; frustrate; overcome or vanquish; resist with defect: abandon or turn against; cease or change one's loyalty defective: having a defect; faulty; imperfect; incomplete; lacking defence: act of defending against attack, danger, or injury defend: make or keep safe from danger, attack, or harm defer: delay till later; put off; hold back to a later time defiance: refusal to yield; readiness to contend or resist deficiency: scarcity; lack or shortage, especially of something essential to health deficient: inadequate; lacking an essential quality or element deficit: inadequacy or insufficiency; sum of money falls short of required amount; shortage define: determine the nature of; give a definition; describe the nature or basic qualities of; explain definite: fixed; exact; having distinct limits definitely: unequivocally; clearly; without question and beyond doubt definition: clarity of outline; concise explanation definitive: final; complete; precisely defined or explicit deflate: reduce from an inflated condition; release contained air or gas from deflect: turn aside; draw someone's attention away from something deform: change shape by stress; become misshapen; make formless deformation: alteration in the shape or dimensions; a change for the worse defray: pay costs of; undertake payment of; make compensation to or for defy: refuse to submit to or cooperate with; be unaffected by; resist or withstand degradation: humiliation; debasement; decline to a lower condition, quality, or level degrade: reduce level; lower grade of something delay: act later than planned; put off; adjournment delegate: person authorized to act as representative for another; deputy delete: erase; strike out; remove or make invisible deliberate: consider; think about carefully; weigh deliberately: intentionally; purposely; with careful consideration or deliberation; with full intent; delicate: pleasing to the senses, especially in a subtle way; easily hurt; very subtle in difference delicious: extremely pleasing to the sense of taste; greatly pleasing or entertaining delinquency: failure or omission of duty; fault; misdeed; offense or crime delinquent: failing in duty; offending by neglect of duty. deliver: set free from restraint; set at liberty; release; give or transfer delusion: false belief; mistaken or unfounded opinion democracy: a political system in which the supreme power lies in a body of citizens who can elect people to represent them demolish: raze; destroy; do away with completely; put an end to demolition: act of overthrowing, pulling down, or destroying demonstrate: show clearly and deliberately; manifest; confirm; prove demonstration: proof; act of showing or making evident denial: act of refusing or disowning; negation; refusal to admit the truth; refusal to grant; rejection of a request denomination: class, society, or collection of individuals called by the same name; specifically, a religious sect denote: indicate; signify directly; refer to specifically denounce: condemn openly; criticize; make known in formal manner dense: thick; crowded closely together; compact density: thickness; quantity of something per unit measure, especially per unit length, area, or volume dent: cavity; a depression scratched or carved into a surface dentist: a person qualified to practice dentistry deny: disagree with; refuse; declare untrue depart: take off; leave; set out departure: act of departing dependable: reliable; worthy of being depended on; trustworthy dependence: reliance; lack of independence or self-sufficiency dependent: relying on or requiring the aid of another for support depict: represent in a picture or sculpture; portray in words; describe deplete: decrease fullness of; use up or empty out deposit: money given as a guarantee or security deposition: testimony under oath; act of depositing, especially laying down of matter by natural process depreciate: lessen price or value of; think or speak of as being of little worth; belittle depreciation: devaluation; decrease in price or value depress: lower in spirits; press down depressed: sad; gloomy; low in spirits; dejected depression: recession; economic slump; concavity in a surface produced by pressing ; sadness; low spirits deprive: deny; take away deputy: one appointed as the substitute of another, and empowered to act for him; substitute in office derive: obtain or receive from a source; trace the origin or development of descend: move downward and lower; come from; be connected by a relationship of blood descendant: offspring; person considered as descended from some ancestor or race descent: ancestry; origin; the descendants of one individual; drop; fall; a movement downward description: act of describing; sketch or account of anything in words desert: area with little or no vegetation; forsake; abandon deserve: be worthy of; have a right to design: act of working out the form of something; creation of something in the mind; formulate a plan for designate: indicate or specify; point out; assign a name or title to desirable: worthwhile; worth doing or achieving; advisable desire: anything which is longing for desolate: unpopulated; providing no shelter or sustenance; devoid of inhabitants despair: loss of hope; utter hopelessness; complete despondency desperate: having lost all hope; dangerous; extremely intense despise: dislike intensely; regard with contempt or scorn despite: lack of respect accompanied by a feeling of intense dislike; disdain, contemptuous feelings, hatred dessert: a dish served as the last course of meal destination: ultimate goal; place to which one is going or directed destine: decree or designate beforehand; fate destiny: event that will inevitably happen in the future destruction: havoc; event that completely destroys something destructive: devastating; ruinous detach: part; separate or disunite; disengage detain: keep back or from; withhold; restrain from proceeding; stay or stop; delay detect: feel; discover the presence of; identify detection: act of detecting; being open what was concealed or hidden; discovery detective: investigator; one, usually of police force, who investigates crimes and obtains evidence deteriorate: become worse; decline determination: act of making or arriving at a decision; putting an end to; termination determine: fix the boundaries of; mark off and separate; set bounds to; decide conclusively and authoritatively detour: a turning; circuitous route; deviation from a direct course detriment: harm; damage; injury; something that causes damage, harm, or loss detrimental: causing damage or harm; injurious deviate: turn away from a principle, norm; depart; diverge device: technique or means; instrument; machine used to perform one or more relatively simple tasks devise: form, plan, or arrange in the mind; transmit or give by will devote: dedicate; contribute devotion: faithfulness; ardent, often selfless affection and dedication devour: consume; eat greedily; destroy completely diagnose: analyze; examine; identify diagnosis: art of identifying disease; critical analysis of nature of something diagram: graph; chart; figure or drawing made to illustrate a statement; plan dialect: vocabulary that is for a specific group of people diameter: length of straight line passing through the center of a circle and connecting two points on the circumference dictate: prescribe; rule as a dictator dictator: one who dictates; one who prescribes rules and maxims authoritatively for the direction of others. diction: choice and use of words in speech or writing diet: nutritional plan; nourishment; a prescribed selection of foods differ: be or stand apart; disagree; be unlike; be distinguished digest: break down; make more concise; convert food into absorbable substances digestion: process by which food is converted into substances that can be absorbed and assimilated by the body digital: of or performance to fingers, or to digits; done with the fingers dignity: quality or state of being worthy of esteem or respect. diligent: assiduous; industrious; hard-working dilute: weaken; make thinner or less concentrated by adding a liquid such as water dim: emitting only a small amount of light; lacking in brightness dime: a United States coin worth one tenth of a dollar dimension: measure of spatial extent, especially width, height, or length; size; aspect; element dimensional: of or relating to dimensions diminish: dwindle; reduce; make smaller or less or to cause to appear so dine: eat principal regular meal of the day; take dinner; give a dinner to dingy: darkened with smoke and grime; dirty or discolored dip: insert into a fluid and withdraw again; immerse for baptism; wet, as if by immersing; moisten; appear to move downward diploma: document certifying the successful completion of a course of study diplomacy: tact; politics; negotiation between nations diplomat: one who is in charge to deal with others, like an ambassador, who is appointed to represent a government in relations with other governments diplomatic: relating to diplomacy; marked by tact and sensitivity in dealing with others disable: deprive of capability or effectiveness; unable; impair; diminish disadvantage: drawback; defect; hinder; unfavorable condition or circumstance disappointment: feeling of dissatisfaction disapproval: a feeling of disliking something or what someone is doing disaster: catastrophe; misfortune disastrous: extremely bad; terrible; dreadful disc: flat round plate; circular structure either in plants or animals discard: throw out something from one's hand; get rid of discern: detect; perceive discharge: relieve of a burden or of contents; unload; pour forth or release; complete or carry out; give off discipline: trait of being well behaved ; act of punishing ; system of rules of conduct or method of practice disclose: unclose; open; remove a cover or envelope from; lay open or expose to view discomfort: distress; uneasiness; mental or bodily distress discount: give reduction in price on discourage: depress; take away hope from discourse: formal, lengthy discussion of a subject; verbal exchange; conversation discreet: free from ostentation or pretension; distinct; distinguishable discrepancy: lack of consistency; difference discretion: knowing how to avoid embarrassment or distress; trait of judging wisely and objectively discriminate: make a clear distinction; distinguish; make sensible decisions; judge wisely disdain: view with scorn or contempt; feel with aversion disgrace: state of dishonor; bring shame or dishonor upon disguise: dress or exterior put on for purposes of concealment or of deception disgust: strong feelings of dislike; offend the taste or moral sense of disinclined: not inclined; having a disinclination; being unwilling disinfectant: substance which kills germs or viruses; agent for removing the causes of infection, as chlorine dismal: causing gloom or depression; dreary; somber; melancholy dismay: destroy courage or resolution by exciting dread; cause to lose enthusiasm dismiss: stop considering; end employment or service of; discharge; refuse to accept or recognize disorder: neglect of order or system; irregularity; disturbance; sickness disparity: difference; condition or fact of being unequal, as in age, rank, or degree dispatch: act of sending off something; property of being prompt and efficient; message usually sent in haste dispel: scatter; drive away; cause to vanish dispense: distribute; prepare and give out; deal out in parts or portions disperse: move away from each other; cause to separate; cause to become widely known displace: move or shift from the usual place or position, especially to force to leave a homeland displacement: act of removing from office or employment display: exhibit; present or hold up to view; show; demonstrate; give evidence of; manifest dispose: get rid of; settle or decide a matter; place or set in a particular order; arrange disposed: prepared; inclined; be ready; being particular condition of body or of health disposition: natural or acquired habit with tendency; act or means of getting rid of something dispute: argument; angry altercation; quarrel; verbal controversy; debate disregard: ignore; discount; take no notice of dissimilar: different; unlike dissipate: spend or expend wastefully; vanish by dispersion; drive away; disperse dissolve: melt; liquefy; cause to pass into solution; cause to disappear or vanish distance: space between two objects; length of a line, especially the shortest line joining two points or things that are separate distant: far in space or time; cold in manner distinct: definite; separate; different distinction: excellence or eminence; note or mark of difference distinctly: clear to the mind; in a distinct way distinguish: characterize; differentiate; recognize distinguished: prominent; celebrated, well-known or eminent because of past achievements distort: twist out of proper or natural relation of parts; misshape; misrepresent distortion: mistake of misrepresenting the facts distract: cause to turn away from original focus; pull in conflicting emotional directions; unsettle distraction: extreme mental or emotional disturbance; obsession; confusion of affairs; being drawn apart distress: discomfort; cause strain, anxiety, or suffering to distribute: hand out; disseminate; allocate distribution: act of distributing or spreading or apportioning district: region; territory within which the lord has the power of coercing and punishing; division of territory disturb: upset; bother; trouble emotionally or mentally; put out of order; disarrange disturbance: disorder; turmoil; mental or emotional unbalance or disorder ditch: trench made in the earth by digging; any long, narrow receptacle for water on the surface of the earth dive: plunge, especially headfirst, into water; plummet diver: one who works underwater diverge: vary; go in different directions from the same point divergence: difference; deviation; separation; the act of moving away in different direction diverse: differing in some characteristics; various diversion: act of turning aside; pastime; activity that relaxes or entertains diversity: point or respect in which things differ; difference divert: distract; withdraw money and move into a different location divide: sever into two or more parts or pieces; separate into parts; cause to be separate divine: perceive intuitively; foresee future; have nature of or being a deity division: act or process of diving anything into parts; state of being divided; separation divorce: end a marriage; legal dissolution of a marriage dizzy: having or causing a whirling sensation dock: deprive someone of benefits; remove or shorten the tail of an animal doctrine: principles presented for belief, as by religious; principle of law; act of teaching; instruction document: provide written evidence; record in detail documentary: film or TV program presenting the facts about a person or event; of or derived from documents documentation: confirmation that some fact or statement is true dodge: avoid a blow by moving or shifting quickly aside; shifty or ingenious trick doll: small toy with human figure, normally for little child domain: field; territory over which rule or control is exercised; networked computers that share a common address dome: building or house, especially as great hall, church, or temple; anything shaped like cupola domestic: house-hold; of or relating to the home ; within the country or home dominant: major; important; outweighing dominate: monopolize; command; rule; prevail; be prevalent in donate: grant; present as a gift to a fund or cause; contribute donation: grant; act of giving to a fund or cause doom: judgment; judicial sentence; penal decree; condemnation dormitory: a college or university building for student living; a large bedroom where several people sleep dose: quantity of medicine given; sufficient quantity; portion dot: the shorter of two telegraphic signals used in Morse code; very small circular shape doubt: being in uncertainty as to belief respecting anything doubtful: distrustful; skeptical; full of doubt; having doubt; not settled in opinion doubtless: free from fear or suspicion; very probably, in all likelihood; doubtlessly downtown: commercial center of a town or city doze: slumber; sleep lightly; be in dull or stupefied condition, as if half asleep; be drowsy draft: rough outline; draw up an outline; sketch drag: move or bring by force or with great effort drain: draw out; flow out; waste drainage: emptying accomplished by draining; gradual flowing off, as of a liquid drama: play; literary work intended for theater dramatic: striking; sensational in appearance or thrilling in effect dramatize: represent something in a dramatic manner; add details to drastic: radical; taking effect violently or rapidly draw: cause to move continuously by force applied in advance of the thing moved; pull along; haul; drag drawback: disadvantage or inconvenience; shortcoming; refund or remittance, such as a discount on duties or taxes drawer: boxlike container in a piece of furniture, made so as to slide in and out drawing: creation of artistic drawings dread: fearful or distasteful anticipation; terror; horror dreadful: very unpleasant; distasteful or shocking dreary: gloomy; dismal; dark, colorless, or cheerless drench: wet through and through; soak; put potion down throat of; steep in moisture; wet thoroughly drift: float; moving aimlessly; wander drill: bore; pierce; make a hole; practice; train drip: process of falling in drops; liquid or moisture that falls in drops; sound made by liquid falling in drops drought: dry period; aridity; long period of abnormally low rainfall drown: kill by submerging and suffocating in water; overwhelm in water; deaden one's awareness of dubious: questionable; filled with doubt due: owed and payable immediately or on demand; proper and appropriate; fitting dull: lacking responsiveness or alertness; intellectually weak or obtuse duly: as it ought to be; properly; regularly dumb: mute; lacking the power of speech dump: sell at artificially low prices; throw away as refuse duplicate: one that corresponds exactly to another, especially an original; identical copy; facsimile durable: lasting; long-lasting; enduring duration: length of time something lasts dwarf: cause to seem small; check natural growth or development of dwell: live as a resident; exist in a given place or state dweller: a person who inhabits a particular place dwelling: residence; place to live in; abode dye: substance used to color materials dynamic: energetic; vigorously active E eager: avid; enthusiastic earnest: seriousness; reality; fixed determination; eagerness; intentness earthquake: quake from underground; disturbance that is extremely disruptive; temblor ease: satisfaction; pleasure; entertainment; freedom from care eccentric: departing from a recognized, conventional, or established norm or pattern eccentricity: oddity; departure from that which is stated, regular, or usual; deviation from center echo: sound reflected from an opposing surface and repeated to the ear; repetition of a sound eclipse: darken; exceed in importance; outweigh ecology: science of the relationships between organisms and their environments economic: pertaining to economy; frugal; cheap economical: thrifty; saving; using the minimum of time or resources necessary for effectiveness economics: branch of social science that deals with the production and distribution and consumption of goods and services and their management economize: save money or resource; cut back; be thrifty economy: efficient use of resources; reduction in cost; specific type of economic system ecstasy: intense joy or delight; any overpowering emotion edge: brink; perimeter; margin edit: revise and prepare for publication; select, correct, arrange matter of, for publication edition: whole number of copies of a work printed and published; single copy; act of editing editorial: of or pertaining to an editor; written or sanctioned by an editor education: act or process of educating; the result of educating effective: efficient; productive; producing a strong impression or response effectiveness: efficiency; quality of being effective efficiency: effectiveness; quality or property of being efficient; ratio of useful output to the total input in any system efficient: effective; acting directly to produce an effect; exhibiting a high ratio of output to input effort: exertion of strength or power, whether physical or mental, in performing an act or aiming at an object eject: put out or expel from a place; discharge elaborate: marked by complexity and richness of detail; done with care and in minute detail elaboration: production by gradual process; act of working out with great care in detail elapse: slip or glide away; pass away silently elastic: springing back; having the power of rebounding; able to return quickly to a former state or condition elasticity: tendency of a body to return to its original shape after it has been stretched or compressed elbow: hinge joint between the forearm and upper arm election: voting; balloting; right or ability to make a choice electrical: pertaining to electricity; electric electrician: one whose occupation is the installation, maintenance, repair, or operation of electric equipment and circuitry electron: elementary particle with negative charge electronic: of or pertaining to an electron or electrons. electronics: branch of physics that deals with the behavior of electrons; electronic devices elegance: refined quality of gracefulness and good taste elegant: refined and tasteful in appearance or behavior or style element: fundamental or essential constituent of a composite entity; basic assumptions or principles of a subject elementary: basic; fundamental elevate: raise; give a promotion to or assign to a higher position elevation: altitude; height elevator: lifting device consisting of a platform or cage eliminate: eradicate; abolish; rule out elimination: act of removing or getting rid of something ellipsis: omission of words from text; mark or series of marks used in writing to indicate omission elliptical: rounded like an egg; in a shape reminding of an ellipse; oval eloquence: powerful and effective language; persuasive speech eloquent: vividly or movingly expressive; persuasive elusive: difficult to describe; difficult to detect or grasp by mind emancipate: free from bondage, oppression, or restraint; liberate emancipation: freeing someone from the control of another embargo: ban on commerce or other activity embark: commence; go on board a boat or airplane; begin a journey embarrass: humiliate; shame; cause to feel self-conscious or ill at ease; disconcert embassy: diplomatic building where ambassadors live or work; diplomatic representatives headed by an ambassador embody: give a bodily form to; represent in bodily or material form; incorporate embrace: hug; adopt or espouse; accept readily; hold close with the arms, usually as an expression of affection embroider: decorate with needlework; add details to embroidery: elaboration by the use of decorative detail; ornamentation of fabric with needlework emerge: come into prominence; spring up; appear emergency: sudden unforeseen crisis; condition of urgent need for action or assistance emigrant: someone who leaves one country to settle in another emigrate: remove from one country or State to another, for the purpose of residence; migrate from home eminent: standing out above other things; high in rank, office, or worth emission: radiation; discharge; act of emitting emit: give off; send out; give out as sound emotion: feeling; mood; state of mental agitation or disturbance emotional: sentimental; passionate; excitable; easily moved emphasis: special attention or effort directed toward something; stress emphasize: stress; underscore; utter or pronounce with a particular stress of voice empirical: derived from experiment and observation rather than theory employ: engage the services of; put to work; apply employee: worker; person who works for another in return for financial or other compensation employer: a person or firm that employs workers employment: act of employing or using; work in which one is engaged; occupation empty: containing nothing; not holding or having anything within; void of contents or appropriate contents enable: supply with the means, knowledge, or opportunity; make able; make feasible or possible enchant: charm by sorcery; get control of by magical words and rites encircle: form a circle about; enclose within a circle or ring; surround enclose: include; surround on all sides; close in enclosure: place where animals are kept encounter: face; confront; meet, especially unexpectedly; come upon encourage: activate; stimulate endanger: threaten; jeopardize; do something that may damage it or destroy it endeavor: attempt by employing effort endless: without end; having no end or conclusion; perpetual; interminable endorse: acknowledge by signing a bill, draft, or other instrument; approve; support endorsement: act of endorsing; support; formal and explicit approval; signature that validates something endow: grant; award; give qualities or abilities to endurance: perseverance; state or fact of persevering; continuing existence endure: tolerate; carry on through, despite hardships energetic: active; brisk; vigorous energy: exertion of force; capacity for work or vigorous activity; usable heat or power enforce: put force upon; force; constrain; compel; put in motion or action by violence engage: obtain for services of; arrange for the use of; pledge or promise, especially to marry engagement: act of engaging, pledging, enlisting, occupying, or entering into contest; state of being in gear engrave: carve or cut into a block or surface, as used for printing; impress deeply as if by carving engraving: practice of incising a design onto a hard, flat surface, by cutting grooves into it engulf: absorb or swallow up as in a gulf; flow over or cover completely enhance: make better or more attractive; increase; improve enhancement: act of increasing, or state of being increased; augmentation; aggravation enlighten: supply with light; illuminate, as the sun enlightens the earth; make clear to the intellect or conscience; give information to; inform or instruct enormous: very great in size, extent, number, or degrees; huge; massive enquire: seek information by asking a question enquiry: search for knowledge; systematic investigation enrich: make rich; richen; improve enroll: insert in a roil; register or enter in list or catalogue; insert in records; enlist enrolment: act of enrolling; specifically, the registering, recording, or entering ensure: make sure or certain; insure; assure entail: imply or require; cause to ensue or accrue; cut or carve in ornamental way enterprise: company; firm; organization created for business ventures entertain: amuse; host entertainment: amusement; fun enthusiasm: great excitement for or interest in a subject or cause; feeling of excitement enthusiastic: having or showing great excitement and interest entitle: give right to; authorize; furnish with a right or claim to something; designate; give title to entrance: fill with delight or wonder; put into a trance; attract entreat: plead; make earnest request of; ask for earnestly entrust: give over something to another for care, protection, or performance; give as a trust to someone; entry: admission; entrance; item inserted in a written record enumerate: list each one; mention one by one envelop: enclose or encase completely with or as if with a covering environment: surroundings; totality of surrounding conditions envy: malice; ill will; discontent or uneasiness at another's excellence or good fortune, accompanied with hatred epidemic: outbreak of a contagious disease that spreads rapidly and widely; widely prevalent episode: a brief section of a literary or dramatic work that forms part of a connected series epoch: particular period of history, especially one considered remarkable equal: having the same quantity, measure, or value as another; identical equality: state or quality of being equal equation: making equal; equal division; equality; equilibrium equator: the imaginary great circle on the earth's surface, everywhere equally distant from the two poles, and dividing the earth's surface into two hemispheres equilibrium: mental or emotional balance; state of balance of any causes, powers, or motives equip: supply with necessities such as tools or provisions; furnish with the qualities necessary for performance equipment: apparatus equivalent: interchangeable; comparable; equal, as in value, force, or meaning eradicate: completely destroy; eliminate; exterminate erase: rub letters or characters written, engraved, or painted erect: construct; stand; set up erosion: corrosion; a gradual decline of something errand: short trip taken to perform a specified task; mission; embassy erupt: explode; burst out; become violently active eruption: outbreak; sudden, often violent outburst escalator: stairway whose steps move continuously on a circulating belt escape: act of fleeing from danger, of evading harm, or of avoiding notice; deliverance from injury or any evil escort: one who conducts someone as attendant; guard; protection, care, or safeguard on a journey essay: effort made for performance of anything; short literary composition on a single subject essence: most essential or most vital part of some idea or experience essential: necessary; critical; vital; constituting or being part of the essence of something establish: set up or found; build establishment: act of establishing; ratifying or ordaining; settlement; arranged order or system, especially a legal code estate: extensive landed property; everything you own; all of your assets esteem: regard with respect; favorable regard estimate: judge to be probable; form an opinion about; evaluate eternal: forever; being without beginning or end; existing outside of time; infinite evaluate: judge; examine and judge carefully; appraise evaporate: vaporize; disappear; change into a vapor evaporation: process of extracting moisture eventful: busy; momentous; full of events or incidents eventually: ultimately; in the final result or issue; in the end everlasting: continuing forever or indefinitely evidence: something which makes evident or manifest; any mode of proof evident: easily seen or understood; obvious; apparent; clear evolution: development; progression evolve: develop; grow exact: precisely agreeing with standard, fact, or truth; perfectly conforming exaggerate: represent as greater than is actually the case; overstate; magnify; do something to an excessive degree exaggeration: overstatement; act of making something more noticeable than usual exalt: raise in rank or dignity; praise exalted: superior; elevated in rank, character, or status; of high moral or intellectual value exasperate: make worse; irritate; make very angry or impatient; annoy greatly exceed: go beyond; be or do something to a greater degree exceedingly: in a very great degree; beyond what is usual; surpassingly excel: be superior; distinguish oneself excellent: surpassing others in some good quality or the sum of qualities; of great worth; eminent, in a good sense exception: instance that does not conform to a rule exceptional: extraordinary; unusual; well above average excess: amount or quantity beyond what is normal or sufficient; surplus excessive: extreme; inordinate; too much exchange: substitute; trade in; give in return for something received excite: arouse excitement: state of being emotionally aroused exciting: creating or producing excitement exclaim: cry out suddenly, as from surprise or emotion exclude: leave out of; keep out of; reject exclusion: rejection; act of excluding or shutting out exclusive: not divided or shared with others; excluding much or all; not allowing something else exclusively: without any others being included or involved; purely; strictly excursion: trip; usually short journey made for pleasure excuse: free from blame; clear from guilt; release from a charge; forgive entirely execute: put into effect; carry out the legalities of execution: accomplishment; putting into practice; putting a person to death executive: role of government which makes sure that laws are carried out; administrator exemplify: serve as an example of; embody exempt: not subject to duty or obligation; not subject to taxation exert: cause; apply; exercise exertion: effort; expenditure of much physical work exhaust: gases ejected from an engine as waste products ; use up the whole supply of exhausted: depleted; tired exhaustion: act of draining out or draining off; act of emptying completely of the contents; state of being exhausted or emptied exhaustive: treating all parts or aspects without omission; comprehensive exhibit: show, make visible or apparent exhibition: exposition; presentation; large-scale public showing exile: force separation from one's native country exit: passage or way out; act of going away or out exonerate: acquit; free from blame; discharge from duty expand: become larger in size or volume; grow stronger; add details expansion: growth; extent or amount by which something has expanded expedient: suitable; appropriate to a purpose; serving to promote your interest expedite: process fast and efficiently; execute quickly and efficiently expedition: journey organized for a particular purpose expel: oust; discharge; force or drive out expend: lay out, apply, or employ in any way; consume by use; use up or distribute, either in payment or in donations; spend expenditure: payment or expense; output expert: person with a high degree of skill in or knowledge of a certain subject expertise: specialized knowledge; expert skill expiration: act of coming to a close; termination; act of breathing out; exhalation expire: come to an end; terminate; lose validity; breathe one's last breath; die explicit: precisely and clearly expressed; definite; outspoken explode: erupt; blow up; burst violently as a result of internal pressure exploit: make use of, sometimes unjustly exploitation: unfair use of someone’s work giving little in return exploration: travel for the purpose of discovery explore: investigate systematically; examine; search explorer: someone who travels into little known regions explosive: tending or serving to sudden outburst; sudden and loud export: sell or transfer abroad expose: set forth; set out to public view exposition: exhibition; part of a play that provides the background information; opening section of a fugue exposure: risk, particularly of being exposed to disease; unmasking; act of laying something open expressive: demonstrative; indicative expressly: particularly; specifically; in an explicit manner exquisite: excellent; flawless; acutely perceptive or discriminating extend: open or straighten something out; unbend; prolong extension: supplement; act of extending or the condition of being extended extensive: widespread; far-reaching; wide extent: extensive space or area; distance or area over which something extends; degree to which a thing extends exterior: outside; external or outward appearance external: exterior; outer; suitable for application to the outside extinct: no longer existing or living; vanished; dead extinction: death of all its remaining members extinguish: quench; put out, as a light or fire; cause to die out; put an end to; destroy extra: something additional of the same kind extract: draw or pull out, usually with some force or effort; remove; get despite difficulties or obstacles extraordinary: exceptional; remarkable; beyond what is ordinary or usual extravagant: wandering beyond one's bounds; exceeding due bounds; wild; excessive; unrestrained extreme: outermost; utmost; farthest; most remote; at the widest limit eye: small hole or loop; good discernment; organ of vision or of light sensitivity F fabric: cloth; stuff; artifact made by weaving or synthetic fibers; structure; framework fabricate: build; put together out of components or parts face: confront; encounter; be opposite facilitate: help bring about; make less difficult facility: service, space, and equipment provided for a particular purpose faction: a party of persons having a common end in view factor: anything that contributes causally to a result; element; variable fade: disappear; die out; lose color; lose freshness faint: lacking strength or vigor ; weak fairly: in fair manner; clearly; openly; plainly; fully; distinctly; frankly fairy: enchantment; illusion; imaginary supernatural being or spirit faith: loyalty or allegiance to a cause or a person; complete confidence faithful: believer; follower fake: imitation; counterfeit; having a false or misleading appearance fall: drop; sink; lose an upright position suddenly; decrease in size, extent, or range fame: favorable public reputation; great renown familiar: well known or easily recognized familiarity: state of being familiar; intimate and frequent converse, or association; freedom from ceremony and constraint; intimacy famine: shortage of food; starvation fanatic: person who is zealously enthusiastic for some cause; showing evidence of possession by a god or demon fancy: capricious notion; something many people believe that is false fantastic: excellent; extraordinary; strange in form, conception, or appearance fare: food and drink; diet; transportation charge; a paying passenger farewell: acknowledgment at parting; goodbye; act of departing or taking leave fascinate: cause to be interested or curious; captivate fascination: capacity to attract intense interest fashion: style, shape, appearance, or mode of structure; pattern, model fashionable: conforming to the current style; being or in accordance with current fashion fasten: attach; affix fatal: causing death fathom: measure the depth; come to understand fatigue: physical or mental weariness; exhaustion fault: crack; a crack in the earth; defect; flaw; a wrong action favorable: approving or pleasing; granting what has been desired or requested feasible: capable of being accomplished or brought about feast: festival or holiday; festive or joyous meal; something highly agreeable; entertainment feat: achievement; accomplishment feature: prominent aspect of something federal: of or relating to central government; national federation: uniting in a league; confederation; league fee: give a tip beyond the agreed-on compensation feeble: lacking vigor, force, or effectiveness; faint; frail feed: give food to; supply with nourishment feedback: response to an inquiry or experiment fell: capable of destroying; lethal fellowship: state or relation of being or associate; companionship of persons on equal and friendly terms; state of being together female: for or composed of women or girls ferocious: fierce; savage; wild; indicating cruelty ferry: shuttle; transport by boat or aircraft fertile: rich; fruitful; inventive; creative; intellectually productive fertilizer: any substance used to make soil more fertile fervent: extremely hot; sincerely or intensely felt festival: a day or period of time for feasting and celebration fetch: take away or remove; reduce; go or come after and bring or take back feud: bitter quarrel between two parties fiber: slender, elongated, threadlike object or structure; material to make paper or cloth fiction: story; imaginative creation; literary work whose content is produced by imagination fictional: imaginary; invented, as opposed to real fierce: ferocious; savage; extremely severe or violent; terrible fig: small fruit tree with large leaves, known from the remotest antiquity figurative: not literal, but metaphorical; using figure of speech figure: model of a bodily form; impression produced by a person; written or printed symbol representing a number file: line; proceed in line filter: strain; pass liquid or gas through device that blocks some matter by particular criterion filth: foul matter; anything that soils or defiles; dirt; corruption; pollution filthy: nasty; dirty; polluted; foul; impure final: forming or occurring at the end; terminating; ultimate; conclusive finance: management of money and credit and banking and investments; subsidizing; fund financial: monetary; pertaining or relating to money matters financing: subsidy; transaction that provides funds for a business finite: having a limit; limited in quantity, degree, or capacity; bounded fir: any of various evergreen trees of the genus Abies firm: hard; solid; resolute; determined fishery: business or practice of catching fish; fishing; a place for catching fish; the right to take fish at a certain place fist: hand with the fingers doubled into the palm; closed hand fit: be the right size or shape; conform to some shape or size fitness: health; vigor; state or condition of being fit; suitability or appropriateness fitting: small accessory to a larger system; small detachable part for a machine or apparatus; act of trying on clothes fixed: firmly in position; stationary fixture: commonplace object; object firmly fixed in place flag: become less intense; sink, or settle from pressure flake: flat thin piece or layer; chip; small piece; small crystalline bit of snow flame: stream of burning vapor or gas, emitting light and heat; passion of love flap: flat, usually thin piece attached at only one side; act of waving or fluttering; blow given with something flat; slap flare: sudden outburst of emotion; glare; shine; shine with sudden light flash: emit a brief burst of light; appear briefly; sudden intense burst of radiant energy flask: a small bottle-shaped vessel for holding fluids; narrow-necked vessel of metal or glass flatter: compliment someone, often insincerely and sometimes to win favor; enhance someone's vanity by praising them flavor: distinctive taste; quality produced by the sensation of taste flaw: crack or breach; gap or fissure; defect; fault; sudden burst of noise and disorder flee: run away, as from danger or evil; avoid in alarmed or cowardly manner fleece: rob; strip of money or other property unjustly, especially by trickery or fraud; ask unreasonable price fleet: a group of steamships under the same ownership; a group of vessels or vehicles flesh: soft tissue of body, mainly muscle and fat; substance; reality; surface or skin of human body; meat of animals flexibility: quality of being adaptable or variable flexible: pliant; elastic; capable of being bent or flexed; pliable flicker: flutter; flap the wings without flying; waver unsteadily, like a flame in a current of air fling: throw with force or recklessness; throw or cast away; move in an abrupt float: drift along; make the surface of level or smooth; move lightly flock: group; herd; crowd; gather; crowd; throng flour: fine powdery foodstuff; soft, fine powder flourish: grow well; decorate with ornaments; be in a period of productivity fluctuate: rise and fall in or as if in waves; shift; vary irregularly fluctuation: a wave motion fluency: quality of smoothness of flow; quality of being fluent in language fluent: easy and graceful in shape; graceful; smooth and unconstrained in movement flush: turn red, as from fever, embarrassment, or strong emotion; glow, especially with a reddish color; flow suddenly flutter: vibrate or move quickly; drive in disorder; throw into confusion; wave or flap rapidly in an irregular manner flux: flowing; series of changes; state of being liquid through heat foam: white substance, consisting of an aggregation of bubbles, which is formed on the surface of liquids focus: most important thing; a fixed reference point; center of interest or activity fodder: coarse food for cattle or horses foe: enemy; one who entertains hatred, grudge; adversary fog: droplets of water vapor suspended in air near ground ; haze foggy: obscured by fog; indistinct or hazy in outline fold: make something double; bend or lay so that one part covers the other foliage: masses of leaves; a cluster of leaves, flowers, and branches foolish: marked with, or exhibiting, folly; void of understanding; weak in intellect; without judgment forbid: not allow; prohibit; prevent forecast: prediction about how something will develop, as for weather forefather: ancestor; forebear foremost: leading; main; primary; first in time or place foresee: anticipate; predict foretell: tell of or indicate beforehand; predict forge: workplace where metal is worked by heating and hammering forgery: act of forging, especially the illegal production of something counterfeit forgive: give wholly; cease to feel resentment against; excuse for a fault or an offense; give up; resign formal: official; executed, carried out, or done in proper or regular form formality: quality or condition of being formal; something done just for form's sake format: pattern; design; set into a specific pattern formation: configuration; pattern former: preceding in order of time; antecedent; previous; prior; earlier formerly: previously;at an earlier time; once formidable: arousing fear; threatening; difficult to undertake or defeat formula: plan; directions for making something; a group of symbols that make a mathematical statement formulate: decide upon and express in words forsake: leave someone who needs or counts on you fort: a fortified defensive structure; permanent army post forthcoming: ready or about to appear; making appearance fortitude: bravery; force; power to attack or to resist attack fortnight: a period of fourteen consecutive days fortress: fort; castle; fortified place, especially a large military stronghold, often includes a town fortunate: lucky; bringing something good and unforeseen fortune: arrival of something in a sudden or unexpected manner; chance; accident; luck forum: place to discuss public concerns; meeting or medium for open discussion forward: at or to or toward the front; toward the future fossil: remnant; remains of a plant or animal that existed in a past geological age foster: rear; promote the growth of; help develop foul: act that violates of the rules of a sport found: establish or set up, especially with provision for continuing existence; melt metal and pour into a mold foundation: basis on which something is grounded founder: person who establishes an organization, business fountain: spring of water issuing from the earth; artificially produced jet or stream of water fraction: segment; fragment; a small proportion of fracture: break into pieces; crack; destroy; violate or abuse fragile: easy to destroy, delicate, not strong fragment: small part broken off or detached; fraction fragrance: scent; aroma; distinctive odor that is pleasant fragrant: pleasant-smelling; odorous frail: physically weak; easily broken frame: structure that gives shape or support; closed, often rectangular border of drawn or printed lines framework: fundamental structure, as for a written work; skeleton franchise: right granted by authority; right to vote; business licensed to sell a product in particular area frank: honest; sincere; open and sincere in expression; straightforward freight: transport commercially as cargo; load with goods; goods carried by a large vehicle fret: cause to be uneasy; wear away friction: clash in opinion; rubbing against; conflict frightening: inspiring with fear; causing fear; of capable of causing fear; scary fringe: margin; periphery; decorative border of hanging threads, cords, or strips, often attached to a separate band frontier: part of a country which fronts or faces another country or an unsettled region; border, confine, or extreme part of a country frost: ice crystal; weather cold enough to cause freezing; provide with a rough surface or appearance frown: look angry; wrinkle one's forehead; regard something with disapproval or distaste frugal: sparing; economical; costing little; inexpensive fruitful: productive; fertile; producing results; profitable frustrate: make null; bring to nothing; prevent from taking effect or attaining fulfillment frustration: disappointment; failure; act of frustrating fuel: substance that can be consumed to produce energy fulfil: fill full; fill to the utmost capacity, as a vessel, a room; make full or complete full: filled to satisfaction with food or drink; containing as much or as many as is possible or normal fumble: feel or grope about; make awkward attempts to do or find something; play childishly function: act of executing or performing any duty; assigned duty or activity functional: useful; in good working order fund: money; capital; a reserve of money set aside for some purpose; finance; subsidize fundamental: relating to foundation or base; elementary; primary; essential funeral: ceremony held in connection with burial; burial procession accompanying body to grave; end of existence furious: extreme anger; raging; full of activity; energetic or rapid furnace: enclosed place in which heat is produced; place or time of punishment or great trial; intensely hot place furnish: provide; supply; equip with what is needed, especially to provide furniture for furniture: movable articles in a room or an establishment that make it fit for living or working furrow: trench in the earth made by a plow; any trench, channel, or groove, as in wood or metal; wrinkle on the face further: get greater distance; make more in advance furthermore: in addition; moreover; still further fury: violent anger; rage; uncontrolled action; turbulence fuse: combine; blend; become plastic or fluid or liquefied from heat fuss: angry disturbance; excited state of agitation; needlessly nervous or useless activity; protest; quarrel fussy: easily upset; given to bouts of ill temper; full of superfluous details G gale: very strong wind; gust of wind; emotional outburst as laughter or tears gallery: long usually narrow room ; covered corridor gallop: move or run rapidly or carelessly, as by a quadruped, particularly by a horse lifting alternately the fore feet and the hind feet, in successive leaps or bounds gamble: play or game for money or other stake; lose or squander by gaming gang: group of criminals who band together for mutual protection and profit; herd of buffalo or elk gaol: place of confinement, especially for minor offenses or provisional imprisonment gap: opening through mountains; pass; conspicuous difference or imbalance garbage: trash; worthless or nonsensical matter; food wastes garment: any article of clothing, as coat or gown gasoline: petrol; flammable liquid consisting of a mixture of refined petroleum hydrocarbons gauge: measuring instrument; measure; judge gaze: fix the eyes in a steady and earnest look; look with eagerness or curiosity, as in admiration, astonishment gear: toothed machine part, such as a wheel or cylinder, to transmit motion or to change speed or direction gem: precious stone; jewel; pearl or mineral that has been cut and polished for use as an ornament generalization: an idea having general application; reasoning from detailed facts to general principles generalize: reach conclusion; become systemic and spread throughout the body generate: bring into being; give rise to; produce generation: all offspring at same stage from common ancestor; interval of time between the birth of parents and their offspring generator: one that generates, especially converts mechanical energy into electrical energy; apparatus that generates vapor generosity: noble birth; quality of being noble; noble-mindedness; liberality in giving generous: more than adequate; willing to give and share unstintingly genius: exceptional creative ability; unusual mental ability; someone who is dazzlingly skilled in any field gentle: well-born; of a good family or respectable birth; mild; meek; bland; amiable; tender genuine: authentic; real; true geology: science which treats the structure and mineral constitution of the globe geometry: mathematics of the properties, measurement, and relationships of points, lines, angles, surfaces, and solids germ: bacteria; earliest form of an organism; seed gesture: motion of hands or body to emphasize or help to express a thought or feeling giant: person of extraordinary strength or powers, bodily or intellectual gigantic: exceedingly large; huge; very large or extensive giggle: laugh with short catches of the breath or voice; laugh in light, affected, or silly manner ginger: plant of the genus Zingiber, of the East and West Indies glare: light; brightness; fierce or angry stare glassware: an article of tableware made of glass gleam: cause to emit a flash of light glide: slide; move in a smooth, effortless manner glimpse: glance; a quick look ; see briefly; a brief or incomplete view glisten: sparkle or shine, especially shine with a mild, subdued, and fitful luster; emit a soft, scintillating light; gleam glitter: bright, sparkling light; brilliant and showy luster; brilliancy global: worldwide; international; having the shape of a globe globe: body with the shape of a sphere, especially a representation of the earth in the form of a hollow ball gloom: partial or total darkness; thick shade; obscurity; shady, gloomy, or dark place or grove; cloudiness or heaviness of mind gloomy: imperfectly illuminated; dusky; dim; clouded glorify: cause to seem more splendid; beautify glorious: having or deserving glory; famous; characterized by great beauty and splendor; magnificent; wonderful glossary: brief explanation of words, often placed at back of book glow: shine with an intense or white heat; give forth vivid light and heat; exhibit a strong, bright color glue: be fixed as if by sticky substance; join or attach with or as if sticky substance glut: fill beyond capacity, especially with food; swallow greedlly gnaw: bite or chew on with the teeth goal: end; objective; final purpose or aim goat: any of various ruminant mammals, of the genus Capra, related to the sheep; scapegoat gorge: stuff oneself; overeat; make a pig of oneself gorgeous: dazzlingly beautiful; magnificent gossip: rumor; malicious report about other people; light informal conversation for social occasions govern: make and administer the public policy and affairs of governor: head of a state government gown: loose, flowing upper garment; ordinary outer dress of woman; official robe of certain professional men grab: take or grasp suddenly; snatch; capture grace: elegance and beauty of movement or expression; short prayer of thanks before a meal graceful: elegant; showing grace of movement, form, or proportion gracious: beneficent; merciful; disposed to show kindness or favor grade: step or degree in any series, rank, quality, order; relative position or standing gradual: proceeding by steps or degrees; advancing, step by step, as in ascent or descent or from one state to another; regularly progressive graduate: one who has received an academicals or professional degree; one who has completed the prescribed course of study grand: large and impressive in size, scope, or extent granite: common, coarse-grained, light-colored, hard igneous rock consisting chiefly of quartz; unyielding endurance grant: allow to have; give on the basis of merit; be willing to concede graph: chart; a drawing illustrating the relations grasp: grip; take hold of or seize firmly with or as if with the hand grasshopper: terrestrial plant-eating insect; young student in initial stages of training grateful: thankful; appreciative of benefits received gratify: give pleasure to; satisfy; indulge; make happy gratis: free, without charge; costing nothing gratitude: state of being grateful; warm and friendly feeling toward a benefactor; thankfulness grave: place for the burial; death or extinction gravel: small stones, or fragments of stone; very small pebbles, often intermixed with particles of sand gravity: seriousness; solemn and dignified feeling; natural force between two massive bodies graze: scrape gently; feed on growing grasses and herbage grease: oil; fat; state of being covered with unclean things greedy: wanting to get more than one can reasonably get greenhouse: house in which tender plants are cultivated and sheltered from the weather grief: pain of mind; mental suffering arising from any cause, as misfortune, loss of friends; sorrow; sadness grieve: cause to be sorrowful; distress grim: unrelenting; rigid; dismal and gloomy; cold and forbidding grin: act of withdrawing lips and showing teeth; broad smile grind: crush; scrape; reduce to small pieces or particles by pounding or abrading grip: hold fast or firmly; seize as in a wrestling match groan: give forth a low, moaning sound in breathing groove: long narrow furrow or channel; settled routine; very pleasurable experience grope: search blindly or uncertainly; reach about uncertainly; feel one's way gross: of huge size; excessively large; coarse; rough; not fine or delicate ground: solid surface of the earth; bottom; lowest part grove: group of trees smaller than a forest; orchard growl: utter a deep guttural sound, as angry dog; give forth an angry, grumbling sound; emit low guttural sound grudge: be unwilling or reluctant to give or admit; be envious; show discontent grumble: utter or emit low dull rumbling sounds guarantee: pledge that something will happen or that something is true guardian: one who guards, preserves, or secures; one who has, or is entitled to custody of person or property guess: form an opinion concerning, without knowledge or means of knowledge; judge of at random guilt: state of one who has broken a moral or political law; crime; criminality; offense against right guilty: deserving of blame; adjudged to have committed crime gulf: an arm of a sea or ocean partly enclosed by land; larger than a bay gulp: swallow; utter or make a noise, as when swallowing too quickly gust: blast; outburst gutter: channel at the eaves of a roof for conveying away the rain; eaves channel; eaves trough gymnasium: place or building where athletic exercises are performed; a school for gymnastics gymnastics: sport that involves exercises intended to display strength and balance and agility H habit: established disposition of the mind or character; distinctive dress, especially of a religious order haggard: wasted away; showing wearing effects of overwork or suffering haggle: argue about prices; bargain, as over the price of something hail: call for; salute; greet; praise vociferously hairy: bearing or covered with hair; made of or resembling hair; rough with hair hallmark: sign; feature; mark indicating quality or excellence halt: stop; stand in doubt; hesitate ham: meat cut from the thigh of a hog, usually smoked hamburger: a fried bread of minced beef served on a bun hamper: put at disadvantage; prevent progress or free movement of handbook: concise reference book providing specific information handful: a small number handicap: disadvantage; physical disability; cripple; hinder; impede handle: touch; feel with the hand; use or hold with the hand; manage in using; deal with handsome: skillful; handy; agreeable to the eye or to correct taste; having a pleasing appearance; attractive handy: convenient; close hang: suspend; fasten to some elevated point without support from below; hold for support hanger: one who hangs, or causes to be hanged; loop or strap by which something is hung haphazard: not thorough, constant or consistent; by chance harbor: provide a refuge for; hide; give shelter to harden: become hard or harder hardware: mechanical, magnetic, electronic, and electrical components making up a computer system hardy: in robust and good health; able to survive under unfavorable conditions harmful: damaging; noxious; detrimental; dangerous harmless: unlikely to harm or disturb anyone harmonious: concordant; accordant; suitable and fitting harmony: compatibility in opinion and action; an agreeable sound property harness: stable gear consisting of an arrangement to an animal so that it can be attached to and pull a cart harsh: rough; coarse; severe; unpleasantly stern harvest: gather; yield from plants in a single growing season haste: hurry; rapidity of action or motion hasten: accelerate; quicken hasty: easily angered; irritable; made too quickly to be accurate or wise hatch: breed; emerge from the egg haughty: high; lofty; bold; arrogant; overbearing haul: draw slowly or heavily; pull or drag forcibly; shift direction haunt: be a regular or frequent visitor to a certain place; bother; disturb hawk: bird of prey typically having short rounded wings and a long tail hay: grass or other plants, cut and dried for fodder hazard: danger; risk heading: course or direction in which a ship or aircraft is moving; title, subtitle, or topic that stands at the top or beginning headlong: uncontrollably forceful or fast; done with head leading; headfirst heal: cure; make or get healthy again heap: crowd or throng; a great number of persons; pile or mass hearing: opportunity to be heard; capacity to hear; judicial investigation of a suit at law heave: cause to move upward or onward by a lifting effort; lift; raise; hoist; throw heaven: expanse of space surrounding the earth; sky; place where the sun, moon, and stars appear hedge: thicket of bushes, usually thorn bushes hedgehog: small European insectivore, and other allied species of Asia and Africa, having the hair on the upper part of its body mixed with prickles or spines heed: pay attention to; listen to and consider heel: back part of the human foot; lower end of a ship's mast heighten: enhance; hoist; raise or increase the quantity or degree of; intensify heir: person who inherits some title or office heiress: woman who is an heir, especially to great wealth helicopter: aircraft without wings that obtains its lift from the rotation of overhead blades hell: place of the dead, or of souls after death where sinners suffer eternal punishment; any place of pain and turmoil helmet: defensive covering for head; hat, made of cork, felt, or metal, worn as uniform of soldiers, firemen helpful: giving aid; assistant; useful; salutary helpless: unable to help oneself; powerless or incompetent; powerless; weak hemisphere: halves; half of a sphere bounded by a great circle hence: from this place; from this time; from this reason; as an inference or deduction henceforth: from this time forward; henceforward herald: proclaim; announces important news; messenger herb: plant lacking a permanent woody stem, some having medicinal properties herd: flock; crowd; group of cattle or other domestic animals hesitant: reluctant, irresolute; tending to wait, or proceed with caution or reservation hesitate: pause or hold back in uncertainty or unwillingness hide: prevent from being seen or discovered hideous: frightful, shocking, or offensive to the eyes; offensive to moral sensibilities; despicable hijack: stop and rob a vehicle in transit; seize control of by use of force hike: long walk usually for exercise or pleasure hinder: put at a disadvantage; tie up; hamper; prevent the progress hindrance: something that holds back or causes problems with something else; obstacle hinge: a joint that holds two parts together so that one can swing relative to the other hint: allusion; clue; brief or indirect suggestion hinterland: region; remote and undeveloped area hiss: prolonged sound like that letter s, made by forcing out the breath between the tongue and teeth historian: one who is an authority on history historic: having importance or significance in history; belonging to the past; historical hitchhike: travel by getting free rides from passing vehicles; be carried along with something else hitherto: to this place; to a prescribed limit; up to this time; as yet; until now hoarse: having a harsh, rough, grating voice or sound, as when affected with a cold; making a rough, harsh cry or sound hobby: auxiliary activity; activity or interest pursued outside one's regular occupation hoe: weed, cultivate, or dig up with a tool, which has flat blade attached at right angles to a long handle hoist: raise; lift; elevate; raise to one's mouth in order to drink hold: keep from departing; take and maintain control over; stop dealing with hollow: sound as if echoing in a empty space; void; vain; not solid; having a space or gap or cavity homely: of home; domestic; familiar; intimate; plain; unpretending; rude in appearance; unpolished homesick: unhappy at being away and longing for familiar things or persons hook: a piece of metal, or other hard material, bent into curve or at angle, for catching, holding, or sustaining anything hop: move by successive leaps, as toads do; spring or jump on one foot horizon: line at which the sky and Earth appear to meet; range of one's knowledge, experience, or interest horizontal: flat; level; parallel to or in a base line horn: one of the bony outgrowths on the heads of certain ungulates horrible: exciting, or tending to horror or fear; hideous horror: terror; fear; intense dislike hose: a flexible pipe for conveying a liquid or gas hospitable: disposed to treat guests with warmth and generosity; receptive hospitality: act or practice of one who is hospitable; reception and entertainment of strangers or guests without reward host: great number; person entertaining guests hostage: prisoner who is held by one party to insure that another party will meet specified terms hostile: unfriendly; showing the disposition of an enemy hound: a variety of domestic dog, having large, drooping ears; side bar used to strengthen portions of gear of a vehicle house: provide living quarters for; lodge; contain; harbor hover: hang about; wait nearby; remain floating howl: utter a loud, mournful sound or cry, as dogs and wolves often do; utter a sound expressive of distress; cry aloud and mournfully hug: crowd together; keep close to; tight or amorous embrace hull: outer covering of anything, particularly of a nut or of grain; outer skin of a kernel; husk hum: low, prolonged sound; humming noise; singing with shut mouth humane: marked by kindness, mercy, or compassion humanitarian: philanthropic; one devoted to the promotion of human welfare and to social reforms humanity: kindness; virtue; all of the inhabitants of the earth humble: low or inferior in station or quality; modest humid: containing a high amount of water or water vapor humidity: dampness; moisture humiliate: cause to feel shame; hurt the pride of humorous: employing or showing humor; funny; amusing hunger: strong desire for something; feel the need to eat hurl: throw with great force; cast; toss husband: use economically; conserve; save hush: make silent or quiet; keep from public knowledge; suppress mention of hustle: bustle; cause to move furtively and hurriedly hydrogen: a nonmetallic univalent element that is normally a colorless and odorless highly flammable diatomic gas hygiene: cleanliness; sanitation hymn: song of praise or adoration, especially, a religious ode, a sacred lyric hypocrisy: practice of professing beliefs, feelings, or virtues that one does not hold; falseness; expression of agreement that is not supported by real conviction hypothesis: assumption; theory hypothetical: based on assumptions; supposed hysteria: behavior exhibiting excessive or uncontrollable emotion, such as fear or panic; mental disorder I ideal: existing in idea or thought; conception; intellectual; mental; imaginary standard of excellence; fit for a model; faultless identical: duplicate; alike; being the exact same one identification: act of designating or identifying something; condition of having your identity established identify: detect; find out; discover identity: exact sameness; distinct personality of an individual regarded as a persisting entity idiom: expression whose meaning differs from meanings of its individual words; distinctive style idiomatic: having the nature of an idiom; characteristic of a given language idiot: foolish or stupid person; unlearned, ignorant, or simple person idle: useless; vain; trifling; unprofitable; thoughtless; given rest and ease; avoiding work or employment; lazy idol: image used for worship; image of divinity; representation or symbol; false notion or conception ignite: kindle; cause to start burning; set fire to ignorance: lack of knowledge or education ignorant: lacking education or knowledge; unaware ignore: refuse to pay attention to; disregard; overlook; neglect illegible: incapable of being read; unclear; not legible illiterate: uncultured; uneducated; not able to read or write illuminate: provide or brighten with light; clear up or make understandable; enlighten illusion: misleading vision; being deceived by a false perception or belief illusive: deceptive; misleading; based on or having the nature of an illusion illustrate: represent; demonstrate; depict; clarify, as by use of examples or comparisons illustration: picture; drawing; showing by example image: visual representation; representation of a person imaginary: having existence only in the imagination; fanciful; visionary imitate: copy the actions, appearance, mannerisms, or speech of; mimic; use or follow as a model imitation: emulation; copying the actions of someone else immediate: not deferred by an interval of time; present; occurring at once; instant immediately: proximately; directly; without interval of time; without delay; promptly; instantly; at once immense: enormous; boundless; so great as to be beyond measurement immerse: plunge into anything, especially a fluid; sink; dip immigrant: one who comes to a country where they were not born in order to settle there; non-native immigrate: move into another country to stay there permanently immigration: migration into a place; moving into a place imminent: near at hand; close in time; about to occur immoral: not moral; contrary to conscience or the divine law; wicked; unjust; dishonest immortal: not mortal; exempt from liability to die; undying; imperishable; lasting forever impact: forceful consequence; strong effect; influencing strongly impart: reveal or tell; grant a share of; bestow impartial: not biased; fair; showing lack of favoritism imperative: having power command or control; critically importance; some duty that is essential and urgent implement: put into effect; supply with tools implication: something hinted at or suggested; act of implying; condition of being implied implore: beg for urgently; make an earnest appeal imply: express or indicate indirectly; signify import: bring in from another country impose: demand; force; compel to behave in a certain way impractical: unwise to implement or maintain in practice; theoretical impressive: making a strong or vivid impression; producing a strong effect imprisonment: confinement; putting someone in prison or in jail as lawful punishment impulse: act of applying force suddenly; an impelling force or strength inability: lack of ability, especially mental ability, to do something inaccessible: unreachable; not available; unattainable inadequate: not sufficient to meet a need; insufficient; poor inaugurate: start; initiate; induct into office by formal ceremony incense: enrage; infuriate; cause to be extremely angry incentive: something, such as the fear of punishment or the expectation of reward incident: usually minor event or condition that is subordinate to another; event; happening incidentally: by chance; accidentally inclination: preference; tendency; inclined surface; slope incline: cause to lean, slant, or slope; deviate from the horizontal or vertical inclined: tending or leaning toward; bent; having preference or tendency inclusive: tending to include all; taking a great deal or everything within its scope income: gain from labor, business, property, or capital incompatible: inharmonious; impossible to coexist; not easy to combine harmoniously inconsistency: state of being self-contradictory; lack of uniformity or steadiness inconvenient: not suited to your comfort, purpose or needs incorporate: combine something into a larger whole; unite incredible: unbelievable; beyond belief or understanding incredulous: difficult to believe; incredible; skeptical increment: process of increasing in number, size, quantity, or extent incur: bring upon oneself; become liable to; acquire or come into indebted: morally, socially, or legally obligated to another; under a legal obligation to someone indefinite: unclear; vague; lacking precise limits indefinitely: endlessly; incessantly; for a long time, no end defined; forever indent: nick; set in from margin; impress or stamp independent: not dependent; free; not subject to control by others; not relying on others index: anything which shows, indicates, manifests, or discloses; prologue indicating what follows; second digit indicate: point out; direct to a knowledge of indicative: suggestive; implying; serving to indicate indifference: unconcern; disinterest; lack of enthusiasm indifferent: having no particular interest or concern; being neither good nor bad indigestion: a disorder of digestive function; difficulty in digesting indignant: affected with indignation; wrathful; passionate; irate; feeling wrath by unworthy or unjust treatment indignation: anger aroused by something unjust indispensable: essential; requisite; impossible to be omitted or remitted individual: single person or thing; human regarded as a unique personality induce: persuade; bring about; reason or establish by induction inducement: something that helps bring about an action or a desired result; an incentive indulge: be complacent toward; give way to; not to oppose or restrain; yield to the desire of industrial: of or relating to or resulting from industry; having highly developed industries industrialization: development of industry on an extensive scale industrialized: made industrial; converted to industrialism industrious: diligent; hard-working; busy and laborious inertia: property of matter by which it tends when at rest to remain so, and when in motion to continue in motion, and in the same straight line or direction inevitable: unavoidable; incapable of being avoided or prevented inevitably: unavoidably; in a manner that is impossible to avoid or prevent infant: child in the first period of life; young babe infantry: body of children; a body of soldiers serving on foot; foot soldiers infect: bring into contact with a substance that can cause illness infection: moral corruption or contamination; invasion of body which can lead to tissue damage and disease infectious: contagious; contaminating infer: deduce; conclude from evidence or premises; lead to as a consequence or conclusion inference: inferring by deduction or induction; truth or proposition drawn from another which is admitted or supposed to be true; conclusion; deduction inferior: poor; lower than a given reference point; low or lower in order, degree, or rank inferiority: state of being lower than or not as good as infinite: unlimited or boundless, in time or space; without limit in power, capacity, knowledge, or excellence infinity: unlimited extent of time, space, or quantity; eternity; boundlessness; immensity inflation: general increase in the prices of goods and services in a country inflict: impose something unpleasant; cause influence: power affecting person or thing; effect of one thing on another; flowing in or upon; influx influential: important; powerful; having or exercising influence or power influenza: an acute febrile highly contagious viral disease inform: impart information to; make aware of something; be a pervasive presence in; animate informal: absence of ceremony; casual informative: instructive; illustrative; providing or conveying information infringe: act contrary to, as a law, right, or obligation; annul or hinder ingenious: clever; having inventive or cunning mind ingenuity: quality or power of ready invention; quickness or acuteness in forming new combinations inhabit: live in; occupy; reside in inhabitant: resident; someone or thing who lives in a place inherent: firmly established by nature or habit inherit: receive from an ancestor by legal succession or will; receive by bequest or as a legacy initial: early; preliminary; occurring at the beginning initially: in the beginning; at first initiate: begin; originate; admit into membership initiative: serving to initiate; introductory step or movement; act which originates or begins inject: put in; infuse ; force or drive fluid into something injure: do harm to; inflict damage; do injustice to injury: any physical damage to body caused by violence or accident or fracture injustice: unjust act; practice of being unjust or unfair inland: within the land; more or less remote from the ocean or from open water; interior innocent: naive; lacking sense or awareness; free from evil or guilt innovate: change or alter by bringing in something new innovation: introduction of something new innumerable: countless; numerous inquire: ask a question; seek for truth or information by putting queries inquiry: investigation; search for knowledge insane: exhibiting disordered of mind; deranged in mind; very foolish insert: input; enter; put or set into, between, or among insider: an accepted member of a group; one who has special knowledge or access to confidential information insight: understanding; grasping the inner nature of things intuitively insignificant: not large enough to consider or notice; lacking in importance; trivial insist: stand or rest; find support; take a stand and refuse to give way; be persistent insolvent: bankrupt; unable to repay one's debts inspect: look over; examine carefully and critically, especially for flaws inspection: formal or official examination inspector: high ranking police officer; investigator who observes carefully inspiration: sudden intuition as part of solving a problem; arousing to a particular emotion or action inspire: encourage; inspirit; fire the imagination of install: set up; connect or set in position and prepare for use installation: act of installing or giving possession of an office, rank, or order, with the usual ceremonies; the whole of a system of machines or apparatus installment: monthly payment; a part of a published serial instance: example that is cited to prove a contention or illustrate a point; case or occurrence instinct: inborn pattern of behavior ; nature instinctive: unthinking; prompted by instinct; spontaneous institute: advance or set forth in court; association organized to promote art or science or education institution: institute; organization; introducing something new instruct: teach; make aware of instruction: direction; teaching; activities of educating or instructing instructive: serving to instruct of enlighten or inform; enlightening instrument: tool; one used by another to accomplish a purpose; device used to produce music; legal document instrumental: serving or acting as a means or aid; helpful; relating to musical instruments insufficient: of a quantity not able to fulfill a need or requirement insulate: make an island of; place in a detached situation, or in a state having no communication with surrounding objects; isolate; separate insulation: act of insulating; separation; state of being detached, from other objects insult: offend; affront; treat, mention, or speak to rudely insurance: protection against future loss; act, business, or system of insuring insure: make sure or secure, specifically against loss by a contingent event; give or take insurance on intangible: not able to be perceived by senses, as touch; vague integral: essential or necessary for completeness; entire integrate: make whole; combine; make into one unit integrity: quality or condition of being whole or undivided; completeness intellect: ability to learn and reason; ability to think abstractly or profoundly intellectual: of intellect; showing intellect; requiring the use of the mind, rather than emotions or instinct intelligence: ability to comprehend; understand and profit from experience; intellect; power of cognition intelligent: ingenious; wise; bright; having a high degree of intelligence; mentally acute intense: extreme; acute; in an extreme degree intensive: thorough; concentrated; tending to give force or emphasis intent: something that is intended; aim or purpose intention: motive; with respect to marriage; aim that guides action interact: interplay; act together or towards others or with interaction: communication; a mutual or reciprocal action; interacting interest: attention; curiosity; dividend; yield interfere: disrupt; hinder; be or create a hindrance or obstacle interference: obstruction; prevention; act or an instance of hindering, obstructing, or impeding interior: inside; inner part; internal; inner intermediate: middle; lying between two extremes internal: inside; interior; located within the limits or surface interpret: explain or tell the meaning of; translate orally; decipher interpretation: explanation; performer's distinctive personal version of a song, dance, piece of music interrupt: terminate; make a break in interval: pause; break; space between two objects, points, or units intervene: get involved; come, appear, or lie between two things intimate: give to understand; imply as a possibility; make known subtly and indirectly intrude: trespass; enter as an uninvited person inundate: overwhelm; cover with water, especially floodwaters invade: move into; intrude; enter by force in order to conquer or pillage invader: one who invades; assailant; encroacher; intruder invalid: of no force or weight; not valid; weak; void; null invalidate: make invalid; nullify; destroy invaluable: valuable under estimation; inestimable; priceless invariably: constantly; always invasion: raid; attack; act of invading, especially the entrance of an armed force into a territory to conquer inverse: opposite; reversed in order, nature, or effect; turned upside down invest: put clothe on, as with office or authority; place in possession of rank, dignity, or estate; endow; lay out money or capital in business investigate: explore; observe or inquire into in detail; examine systematically investigation: detailed inquiry or systematic examination; inquiry invisible: incapable of being seen; impossible or nearly impossible to see invoice: bill; commercial document issued by seller to buyer indicating the products, quantities and prices involve: wind round; connect with something; include necessarily; engage thoroughly irony: expression by deliberate contrast between apparent and intended meaning; witty language used to insult irregular: contrary to rule or accepted order or general practice; inconstant irresistible: overwhelming; tempting; charming irrespective: without regard for conditions, circumstances, or consequences; unbiased; independent irrevocable: unalterable; irreversible; impossible to retract or revoke irrigate: supply land with water artificially; clean a wound with a fluid irrigation: supplying water to the land to help crops grow irritate: rouse to impatience or anger; annoy; provoke isolate: seclude; set apart or cut off from others isolation: separation; detachment; quality or condition of being isolated issue: subject; topic; problem; edition; publication; release; publish item: a whole individual unit; a distinct part that can be specified separately in a group ivory: teeth of elephant; pale or grayish yellow to yellowish white J jail: building for confinement of persons held in lawful custody jam: crush or bruise; get stuck; press tightly together jar: pitcher; vase; small, cylindrical container for food, normally made of glass or clay jealous: resentful or bitter in rivalry; envious jealousy: envy; jealous attitude or disposition jelly: substance having the consistency of semi-solid foods jeopardize: endanger; imperil; put at risk jerk: pull, or move with a sudden movement; move with abrupt, seemingly uncontrolled motions jettison: throw overboard; eject from boat, submarine, aircraft, or spaceship jewel: gemstone; costly ornament of precious metal or gem jewelry: adornment made of precious metals, as a bracelet or ring or necklace jog: run or ride at a steady slow trot; give a push or shake to journal: magazine; periodical; log; diary; a ledger in which transactions have been recorded as they occurred journalism: profession of reporting or photographing or editing news stories for one of the media journalist: writer for newspapers and magazines judgement: decision; appraisal juice: liquid; liquid part that can be extracted from plant or animal tissue juicy: full of juice; lucrative; richly interesting jumble: assemble without order or sense; confused multitude of things; chaos; mess; mixture junction: connection; joint; intersection; crossing jungle: land densely overgrown with tropical vegetation; dense, confused mass junior: less advanced in age than another; younger; lower in standing or in rank jury: committee appointed to judge a case justice: quality of being just; practical conformity to human or divine law; equity; uprightness justifiable: capable of being justified, or shown to be just justification: good or just reason; condition or fact of being justified justify: adjust the spaces between words; show to be reasonable; explain, clear away juvenile: youth; adolescent; not fully grown or developed K kangaroo: animal that having large powerful hind legs and a long thick tail keen: acute; incisive; sharp ; express grief verbally kernel: central or vital part; most material and central part; grain or seed as of corn kerosene: flammable hydrocarbon oil used as fuel in lamps and heaters keyboard: device consisting of a set of keys on a piano or organ or typewriter or typesetting machine or computer kidnap: take by force or fear, and against one's will; seize and detain unlawfully and usually for ransom kidney: glandular organ which excretes urea and other waste products from the animal body kindle: build or fuel a fire; cause to glow; light up; inspire kingdom: rank, quality, state, or attributes of a king; royal authority; sovereign power; rule; dominion; monarchy kneel: bend the knee; fall or rest on the knees knit: contract into wrinkles; grow together; form into fabric by intertwining knob: hard protuberance; hard swelling or rising; bunch; lump knot: fastening together of one or more threads, cords, ropes; lump or loop formed in thread; ornamental tie L label: paper affixed to anything by inscription; slip of ribbon, parchment; writing annexed by way of addition laborer: worker; someone who works with their hands lace: delicate decorative fabric woven in an open web of symmetrical patterns; rope; cord that is drawn through eyelets lag: delay; drag; the act of slowing down or falling behind lamb: the young of the sheep; simple, unsophisticated person lame: moving with pain or difficulty because of injury; disabled so that movement is difficult or impossible landing: touchdown; act of coming down to the earth landscape: scenery; expanse of scenery that can be seen in a single view lane: passageway between fences which is not traveled as a highroad; narrow country road lap: take in food or drink with one's tongue; splash gently lapse: gliding, slipping, or gradual falling; unobserved or imperceptible progress; slip or error; failing in duty largely: in a large manner; for the most part; mainly lark: any of various small, singing passerine birds of the family Alaudidae; one who wakes early; one who is up with the larks laser: optical device that produces an intense monochromatic beam of coherent light lasting: continuing or remaining for a long time; enduring; durable latent: present or potential but not evident or active; dormant; hidden lateral: coming from side; situated at or extending to the side latitude: freedom from normal restraints; angular distance north or south of the earth's equator launch: begin; originate; initiate; send off; take off laundry: washing; workplace where clothes are washed and ironed lawn: landscape; grassland, usually tended or mowed; meadow lay: put into a certain place; cause to lie down; spread over a surface layer: tier; a relatively thin sheet like expanse or region lying over or under another layout: overall design of a page; plan or design of something that is laid out leadership: guidance; direction; authority; position or office of a leader leading: chief; principal; having a position in the lead; foremost leaflet: small leaf; leaf like organ or part league: association; union leak: escape fluid from container through a hole or crack; tell anonymously; reveal lean: bend or slant away from the vertical; rely for assistance or support leap: jump; hop; place jumped over or from lease: rent; charter; engage for service under a term of contract lecture: teaching by giving a discourse on some subject; speech that is open to the public legal: created by, permitted by law; according to the law of works legend: explanatory list of symbols on a map; unverified story handed down from earlier times legendary: mythical; fabled; extremely well known; famous or renowned legislation: lawmaking; the act of making or enacting laws ; law enacted by a legislative body legitimate: accordant with law; lawful; based on logical reasoning; reasonable leisure: convenience; vacancy; freedom to choose a pastime or enjoyable activity lengthen: extend; make or become longer leopard: large feline of African and Asian forests usually having a tawny coat with black spots lever: simple machine consisting of a rigid bar pivoted on a fixed point and used to transmit force levy: impose fine or tax; collect payment liability: something that holds one back; state of being legally obliged and responsible liable: bound or obliged in law or equity liberal: open-minded; tolerant; broad-mindedness; having political views favoring reform and progress liberate: set free, as from oppression, confinement, or foreign control; discharge; release liberty: state of free person; exemption from subjection to the will of another; freedom license: official or legal permission to do or own a specified thing lick: draw or pass the tongue over; pass or lap quickly and rapidly; beat thoroughly in a competition or fight lift: direct or carry from a lower to a higher position; raise; transport by air light: brightness; something that admits illumination; source of fire; particular aspect of a situation likelihood: possibility, strong probability; state of being probable likewise: similarly; as well; too limb: arm; leg; any of the main branches arising from the trunk or a bough of a tree limestone: rock consisting chiefly of calcium carbonate or carbonate of lime limousine: any of various large passenger vehicles, especially a luxurious automobile; van or small bus on regular route limp: walk lamely, especially with irregularity, as if favoring one leg; move or proceed haltingly or unsteadily line: thin continuous mark, as that made by a pen, pencil, or brush applied to a surface; border or boundary linear: having form of a line; straight; consisting of lines; lineal linen: fabric woven with fibers from the flax plant; thread made from fibers of the flax plant liner: vessel belonging to a regular line of packets, as ship or plane linger: be slow in leaving; continue or persist; stay linguistics: humanistic study of language and literature link: be or become joined or united; connect, fasten, or put together two or more pieces liquid: fluid; juice; substance in fluid state liquor: any liquid, as water, milk, blood, sap, juice; alcoholic or spirituous fluid list: lean or cause to lean to the side; lean over; itemize literacy: reading and writing; ability to read and write literal: according to the letter or verbal expression; exactly as stated literally: with meaning; word for word; letter by letter literary: knowledgeable about literature; of or relating to or characteristic of literature literate: educated; schooled; one who can read and write literature: imaginative or creative writing, especially of recognized artistic value; art or occupation of a literary writer litter: make untidy by discarding rubbish carelessly; scatter about livelihood: subsistence; financial means whereby one lives lively: busy; energetic; vigorous liver: large and complicated reddish-brown glandular organ located in upper right chest livestock: any animals kept for use or profit load: burden; something which is laid on or put in anything for conveyance; quantity which can be carried or drawn in some specified way loaf: any thick lump, mass, or cake, especially, a large regularly shaped or molded mass, as of bread loan: give temporarily; temporary provision of money lobby: a group of people who try to influence legislation; hall; room; a large entrance or reception room or area lobster: any large macrurous crustacean used as food locality: place; district; surrounding or nearby region; particular neighborhood locate: find; monitor; settle; determine or specify the position or limits o location: scene; site; place where something is or could be located lock: strand or cluster of hair; fastening together; a closing of one thing upon another; device operated by a key locomotive: of or relating to locomotion; a wheeled vehicle consisting of a self-propelled engine locust: any one of numerous species of long-winged, migratory insects, of the family Acrididae lodge: small house on the grounds of an estate or a park, used by a caretaker or gatekeeper lodging: accommodation; lodging lofty: high, tall, having great height; idealistic, implying over-optimism log: record of a voyage or flight; record of day to day activities logic: reasoned and reasonable judgment; a system of reasoning logical: reasonable; based on known statements or events or conditions longevity: long life; great duration of life; long duration or continuance, as in an occupation longitude: an imaginary great circle on the surface of the earth passing through the north and south poles loom: appear or take shape, usually in enlarged or distorted form loop: circle; ring; move in loops; make a loop in; join with a loop loose: unbound; untied; not attached, fastened, fixed, or confined loosen: make loose or looser; make less severe or strict lose: fail to keep or to maintain; cease to have; be deprived of; fail to win lottery: scheme for distribution of prizes by chance; gaming in which tickets bearing particular numbers draw prizes lounge: public room with seating where people can wait; living room; lobby low: utter sound made by cattle; make a low noise loyal: steadfast in allegiance or duty; faithful to a person, ideal, custom, cause, or duty lubricate: make smooth or slippery lumber: move heavily or clumsily; cut down timber of luminous: shining; emitting light, especially emitting self-generated light lump: a small mass of matter of irregular shape; irregular or shapeless mass; small cube of sugar lunar: pertaining to the moon; affecting the moon luxurious: rich and superior in quality; lavish luxury: something that is an indulgence rather than necessity; excessively expensive M mackintosh: waterproof long coat made of rubberized cloth magic: any art that invokes supernatural powers magician: one who performs magic tricks to amuse an audience; sorcerer; wizard magistrate: civil officer with power to administer and enforce law magnetic: having the properties of attracting iron or steel; captivating; attractive; being to draw or pull magnetism: attraction for iron; associated with electric currents as well as magnets magnificent: grand or noble in thought or deed; outstanding of its kind magnify: intensify; increase; make greater in size; enlarge magnitude: extent; greatness of rank, size, or position maintain: keep in any particular state or condition; keep up or carry on; continue maintenance: preservation; support; continuance; court-ordered support paid by one spouse to another maize: tall annual cereal grass bearing kernels on large ears majesty: nobility; greatness and dignity of a sovereign; royal personage major: greater in number, quantity, or extent; more important majority: greater number or part; a number more than half of the total malady: disease, disorder, or ailment; unwholesome condition malaise: general sense of depression or unease; vague feeling of bodily discomfort, as at beginning of illness malice: enmity of heart; malevolence; ill will; spirit delighting in harm or misfortune to another malicious: deliberately harmful; spiteful; proceeding from extreme hatred manifest: clearly apparent to understanding; obvious manifestation: revelation; indication of the existence, reality, or presence of something manifesto: public declaration of principles; statement of policy manipulate: operate with one's hands; control or play upon people, forces artfully mansion: dwelling-house of the better class; a large or stately residence manual: guide book; hand-operated manufacture: make products by hand or machinery; make from raw materials manuscript: written with or by the hand; not printed; literary or musical composition written with the hand map: depict as if on a map; plan or delineate, especially in detail; arrange maple: tree of the genus Acer, including about fifty species marble: hard crystalline metamorphic rock that takes a high polish march: walking with regular steps; a procession of people walking together; steady advance margin: border; rim; room marginal: of or pertaining to a margin; written or printed in the margin marine: sea-dwelling; maritime; naval mariner: one whose occupation is to assist in navigating ships; seaman or sailor marked: noticeable or pronounced; having one or more distinguishing marks marsh: swamp; bog; low lying wet land with grassy vegetation marshal: put in order; arrange or place something in line martyr: one who makes great sacrifices or suffers to further belief or principle; one who endures great suffering marvel: wonder; strong surprise; astonishment masculine: of the male sex; not female; having the qualities of a man mask: try to conceal something; disguise; hide under a false appearance massacre: killing of a considerable number of human beings under circumstances of atrocity or cruelty massive: enormous; colossal; consisting of great mass; containing a great quantity of matter mast: fruit of the oak and beech, or other forest trees; nuts; acorns; a pole, or long, strong, round piece of timber, set upright in boat to sustain sail masterpiece: chief excellence or great talent; outstanding work of art or craft match: something that resembles or harmonizes with mate: a fellow member of a team material: of, relating to, or composed of matter; concerned with physical, not from intellectual or spiritual materialism: philosophical theory that matter is the only reality mathematics: science dealing with the logic of quantity and shape mattress: quilted bed; bed stuffed with hair, moss, or other suitable material, and quilted or otherwise fastened mature: develop and reach maturity; grow old or older maturity: state or quality of being mature; ripeness; full development; arrival of the time fixed for payment maximum: the largest possible quantity meadow: tract of low or level land producing grass; any field on which grass is grown for hay measure: determine the size of something; mark, lay out, or establish dimensions; estimate by evaluation or comparison mechanical: automatic; monotonous; relating to or governed by or in accordance with mechanics mechanics: branch of physics concerned with the motion of bodies mechanism: device; machine; the technical aspects of doing something medal: a piece of metal in form of coin, and intended to preserve remembrance of notable event or person, or to serve as a reward medieval: very old-fashioned; as if belonging to the Middle Ages meditate: dwell on anything in thought; think seriously; keep the mind fixed upon; purpose; plan in the mind meditation: lengthy intent consideration; long and thoughtful observation; contemplation of spiritual matters medium: state that is intermediate between extremes meek: quiet and obedient; showing patience and humility melancholy: gloomy; feeling of thoughtful sadness; affected by depression melody: tune; pleasing succession or arrangement of sounds; poem suitable for setting to music or singing melon: juicy fruit of certain cucurbitaceous plants, as the muskmelon, watermelon; plant that produces the fruit juicy melt: changed from a solid to a liquid state especially by the application of heat memo: short note; memorandum; written proposal or reminder memorial: monument; short note or abstract, intended for registry, exhibiting the particulars of a deed memorize: commemorate; commit to memory; learn by heart memory: faculty of mind by which it retains the knowledge of previous thoughts, impressions, or events menace: danger; a threat or the act of threatening; something that is a source of danger; threaten; intimidate mend: make repairs or restoration to; fix; improve mental: involving mind or intellectual process; affected by disorder of mind mentality: mental action or power; intellectual activity; intellectuality mention: speak or notice of anything, usually in a brief or cursory manner menu: an agenda of things to do mercantile: trading; commercial; of or relating to trade or traders merchandise: objects for sale; goods merchant: one who traffics on a large scale, especially with foreign countries; trafficker; trader mercy: compassionate treatment of unfortunate and helpless; willingness to spare or to help; disposition to be kind mere: being nothing more than what is specified; considered apart from anything else; small; slight merge: combine; unite merit: virtue; admirable quality or attribute; credit mermaid: legendary sea creature having the head and upper body of a woman and the tail of a fish mesh: opening or space enclosed by the threads of a net between knot and knot; network or net mess: soft semi liquid food; a quantity of food set on a table at one time; provision of food for one meal metallic: of or pertaining to metal; of metal nature; resembling metal method: orderly procedure or process; regular manner of doing anything methodology: system of methods followed in a particular discipline meticulous: excessively careful; marked by extreme care in treatment of details metric: standard of measurement; geometric function that describes the distances between pairs of points in a space metropolitan: city center; one who lives in a city center microscope: magnifier of the image of small objects microwave: a short electromagnetic wave; cook or heat in a microwave oven mighty: having or showing great strength or force or intensity migrant: habitually moving from place to place especially in search of seasonal work; wandering migrate: move from one country or region to another and settle there migration: movement of persons from one country or locality to another milestone: landmark; significant development military: pertaining to soldiers, to arms, or to war; of whole body of soldiers milk: white fluid secreted by the mammary glands of female mammals for the nourishment of their young miller: one who keeps or attends a flour mill or gristmill; milling machine millionaire: one whose material wealth is valued at more than a million dollars mince: cut into very small pieces; chop fine; suppress or weaken the force of mingle: be all mixed up or jumbled together; miniature: very small; model that represents something in a greatly reduced size minimize: diminish; belittle; make small or insignificant minimum: the smallest possible quantity minister: one who performs service for another; officer of justice; executive head of a government department ministry: act of serving; government department, at the administrative level normally headed by a minister minor: of lesser importance or stature or rank; not of legal age; limited in size or scope minority: a group of people who differ racially or politically from a larger group minus: less; requiring to be subtracted; negative minute: extremely small; short note miracle: wonderful thing; something that excites admiration or astonishment miraculous: astonishing; amazing miscarriage: failure of administration or management; failure to attain a desired result or reach a destination mischief: behavior that causes discomfiture or annoyance in another; tendency to play pranks or cause embarrassment miserable: very unhappy; full of misery; wretched misery: great unhappiness; extreme pain of body or mind misfortune: bad fortune or ill luck; bad luck misgiving: feeling of doubt, distrust, or apprehension mishap: unfortunate accident; bad luck mislead: deceive; misguide missile: weapon that is thrown or projected; rocket carrying instruments or warhead mission: assignment that is given to a person or group; operation that is assigned by a higher headquarters; job; task mist: visible watery vapor suspended in atmosphere, at or near the surface of the earth; fog; haze before the eyes that blurs the vision moan: a low prolonged sound of grief or pain, whether articulate or not; groan softly and continuously mobile: movable; not fixed; fluid; unstable mobilize: assemble, prepare, or put into operation for or as if for war; make mobile or capable of movement mock: treat with ridicule or contempt; mimic; frustrate hopes of mode: prevailing style; manner; way of doing something; fashion or style moderate: temperate; gentle; mild; make less fast or intense ; preside over modest: humble; less ambitious; moderate modification: act of modifying, or state of being modified; modified form or condition; a change modify: alter; change modulate: tone down in intensity; regulate; change from one key to another module: standard or unit of measurement; self-contained component of a system; unit of education covering a single topic moist: slightly wet; damp or humid moisture: wetness caused by water molecular: of molecules; relating to simple or basic structure or form molecule: the smallest particle of substance, having all the properties of that substance momentary: done in a moment; continuing only a moment; lasting a very short time momentous: very important; of outstanding significance or consequence monarch: king; sole and absolute ruler; sovereign, such as a king or empress monastery: house of religious retirement, or of seclusion from ordinary temporal concerns, especially for monks monetary: of or relating to money; nation's currency; financial monitor: observe; watch; keep an eye on monopolize: dominate; occupy; have and control fully and exclusively monopoly: exclusive control or possession of something; domination monotonous: boring; dull; tediously repetitious or lacking in variety monotony: uniformity or lack of variation; continual increase, or continual decrease; tedium as a result of repetition monster: beast; ugly creature; someone or something that is abnormally large and powerful monstrous: marvelous; strange; extraordinary on account of ugliness, viciousness, or wickedness monument: structure erected to commemorate persons or events; memorial monumental: massive; taking a great amount of time and effort to complete; in manner of a monument moor: dark-colored person generally; broad area of open land, often high but poorly drained morale: confidence; mood or spirit of a group that makes the members wants the group to succeed morality: set of social rules, customs, traditions, beliefs, or practices which specify proper, acceptable forms of conduct moreover: beyond what has been said; further; besides; in addition; furthermore; also; likewise mortal: man, human being; liable or subject to death; accompanying death motel: motor hotel; lodging rooms adjacent to a parking lot motion: movement; act of changing location; ability or power to move motionless: at rest, stationary, immobile, not moving motivate: stimulate; impel; provide with an incentive; move to action motivation: incentive; psychological feature that arouses an organism to action toward a desired goal motive: emotion, desire, physiological need; that which gives purpose and direction to behavior motto: short, suggestive expression of a guiding principle; maxim mould: crumbling, soft, friable earth; soil mount: go up or advance; fix onto a backing; put up or launch mourn: express or to feel grief or sorrow; grieve; be sorrowful mournful: feeling or expressing sorrow or grief; sad; gloomy mourning: expression of deep sorrow because someone has died moustache: hair growing on the human upper lip, especially when cultivated and groomed mouth: opening through which an animal receives food; aperture between jaws or between lips movement: act of moving; change of place or posture; transference, by any means, from one situation to another muffle: bare end of nose between nostrils muffler: heavy scarf worn around the neck for warmth; anything used in muffling; part of the exhaust pipe of a car that dampens the noise multiple: having, or consisting of more than one part; many multiply: proliferate; increase; combine by multiplication multitude: a great number; many municipal: metropolitan; civic; having local self-government murmur: make low, confused, and indistinct sound, like that of running water muscular: having or suggesting great physical power; of or relating to or consisting of muscle muse: be absorbed in one's thoughts; consider or say thoughtfully mushroom: multiply, grow, or expand rapidly mute: refraining from producing speech or vocal sound; unable to speak; expressed without speech; unspoken mutton: sheep; flesh of a sheep; loose woman; prostitute mutual: common to or shared by two or more parties; shared myriad: of very large or indefinite number; of ten thousand mysterious: beyond ordinary understanding myth: legend; fable; a traditional story accepted as history mythology: study of myths; collection of myths N naked: bare and pure; completely unclothed namely: by name; by particular mention; expressly; that is to say nap: a period of time spent sleeping narrator: someone who tells a story nasty: very dirty, foul; disgusting; nauseous native: being as origin; as found in nature in the elemental form nausea: feeling of sickness in stomach by an urge to vomit; strong aversion; disgust naval: relating to, or adjacent to the sea; relating to marine shipping or navigation navigable: wide and deep enough to allow ships to pass through; able to be steered navigation: guidance of ships or airplanes from place to place neat: clean or orderly necessitate: make necessary or indispensable; render unavoidable needle: long, thin, sharp implement usually for piercing such as sewing, or knitting needy: poor; indigent; being in need; impoverished negate: cancel out; make ineffective or invalid; deny negation: act of denying; assertion of the nonrealistic or untruthfulness of anything negative: adverse; involving disadvantage or harm; pessimistic neglect: disregard; ignore; pay little or no attention to negligence: neglect; failure to take reasonable care; state or quality of being negligent negligent: careless; inattentive negligible: so small, trifling, or unimportant that it may be easily disregarded negotiable: capable of being negotiated; transferable by assignment or endorsement to another person negotiation: discussion intended to produce an agreement nervous: agitated; anxious network: any system of lines or channels crossing like the fabric of a net; complex, interconnected group or system neutral: impartial; not supporting one side over another neutron: elementary particle with 0 charge and mass about equal to a proton nevertheless: not the less; notwithstanding; in spite of that; yet nickel: coin worth one twentieth of a dollar nightmare: dream arousing feelings of intense fear, horror, and distress; event or experience that is intensely distressing nitrogen: colorless nonmetallic element, tasteless and odorless, comprising four fifths of the atmosphere by volume nobility: quality or state of being noble; superiority of mind or of character; commanding excellence; eminence noisy: full of loud and nonmusical sounds; clamorous nominal: in name only; insignificantly small nominate: designate; appoint nomination: act of naming or nominating; designation of a person as a candidate for office nonsense: silliness; words or signs having no intelligible meaning norm: convention; standard; rule normally: usually; as a rule; regularly; according to a rule notable: worthy of note or notice; remarkable; important notably: especially; in a notable manner; remarkably; particularly note: observe carefully; notice; show; indicate notify: make known; give notice to; inform by notice notion: general or universal conception; belief or opinion notorious: disreputable; known widely and usually unfavorably; infamous notwithstanding: nevertheless; in spite of; despite anything to the contrary nought: nonexistence; nothingness; zero nourish: provide with nourishment; provide with food or other substances necessary for life and growth nourishment: a source of materials to nourish the body novel: previously unknown; strikingly new, unusual, or different; young novelty: quality of being novel; newness; something new and unusual nowadays: during current time; presently nowhere: not anywhere; not in any place or state nuclear: of, relating to, or forming a nucleus of an atom; pertaining to, or using nuclear weapons nucleus: central or essential part around which other parts are gathered or grouped; core nuisance: something that annoys or gives trouble and vexation; something that is offensive or noxious null: invalid; void; nullified; having no legal force; invalid nullify: make invalid; make null; invalidate; counteract force or effectiveness of numerical: belonging to number; denoting number; consisting in numbers; expressed by numbers, and not letters numerous: many; various; amounting to a large indefinite number nursery: room for baby; area in a household set apart for the use of children nylon: any of a family of high-strength, resilient synthetic polymers O oak: any tree or shrub of the genus Quercus; durable wood of any of these trees or shrubs oar: long, thin, usually wooden pole with a blade at one end, used to row or steer a boat oath: solemn promise; commitment to tell the truth obedient: subject in will or act to authority; willing to obey; submissive to restraint, control, or command object: be averse to or express disapproval of objection: act of expressing earnest opposition or protest objective: not influenced by emotions; having actual existence or reality obligation: act of binding oneself by a social, legal, or moral tie; written promise to repay a debt oblige: force; bind by an obligation; cause to be indebted; do a service or favor for obliterate: destroy completely; do away with completely so as to leave no trace oblong: having greater length than breadth, especially when rectangular obscure: darken; make dim or indistinct; conceal in obscurity observance: act or practice of observing or noticing with attention; an act, ceremony, or rite, as of worship or respect observe: be on the watch respecting; pay attention to; notice with care; see; perceive obstacle: one that opposes, stands in the way of, or holds up progress obstinate: stubbornly adhering to an attitude or opinion; hard to control or treat obstruction: act of obstructing; any structure that makes progress difficult obtain: get hold of; gain possession of; acquire, in any way obtainable: available; capable of being obtained obvious: exposed; easily discovered; plain occasion: significant event that occurs at a critical time; opportunity to do something; event or happening occasional: random; occurring from time to time; infrequent occasionally: now and then; from time to time; infrequently; irregularly occupation: act of occupying or taking possession; control of a country by military forces of a foreign power occupy: inhabit; live in a certain place; be present in; be inside of occur: take place; be found to exist ; come to one's mind occurrence: an event that happens odd: not easily explained; beyond from the usual or expected; not divisible by two odour: any smell, whether fragrant or offensive; scent; perfume offence: act of causing anger, resentment, displeasure, or affront; violation or infraction of moral or social code offend: strike against; attack; assail; make angry; affront offensive: causing anger, displeasure, resentment, or affront offer: act of presenting; something, such as a suggestion, proposal, bid, or recommendation offset: counterbalance, counteract, or compensate for; balance offspring: descendant omen: any indication or action regarded as a foreshowing; phenomenon supposed to portend good or evil ominous: threatening; foreshadowing evil or tragic developments omission: act of omitting; neglect or failure to do something required by propriety or duty omit: leave undone or leave out ; bypass; neglect; fail to include or mention onset: beginning or early stages; offensive against enemy opaque: impenetrable by light; not transparent; not reflecting light; having no luster opera: a drama set to music and consists of singing operative: having power of acting; exerting force, physical or moral; active in the production of effects opinion: notion or conviction founded on probable evidence; belief stronger than impression; favorable estimation opponent: contestant; someone who offers opposition ; adverse; hostile; opposing opportune: timely; just in time; suited or right for a particular purpose opportunity: favorable or advantageous circumstance; chance for progress or advancement oppose: place in front of, or over against; set opposite; exhibit; confront; resist; withstand opposite: two words that express opposing concepts; contrariwise; directly facing each other opposition: condition of being in conflict; act of opposing something optical: of or relating to or involving light or optics optimal: most advantageous; optimum; ideal optimism: tendency to expect the best possible outcome; belief that the universe is improving and good will win over evil optimistic: hopeful; positive; expecting the best in all possible ways optimum: most favorable or advantageous option: act of choosing; power or freedom to choose optional: not obligatory; left to choice; not compulsory or automatic oral: spoken; unwritten; relating to the mouth orbit: path; circle; move in an orbit; encircle orchard: garden; area of land devoted to the cultivation of fruit or nut trees orchestra: band orderly: conformed to order; in order; regular; well-regulated ore: mineral that contains metal that is valuable enough to be mined organ: natural part or structure in animal or plant, capable of performing some special action organic: simple and healthful and close to nature organism: living being; system considered analogous in structure or function to a living body orient: focus toward; determine position with reference to another point; locate to face the east oriental: of or relating to the countries of the orient or their peoples or cultures; eastern orientation: act of finding oneself position; position or alignment relative to points of directions; course introducing new situation origin: the first existence or beginning of anything; birth; fountain original: not second hand; not copied or translated from something else originality: novelty; creativity; capacity to act or think independently originate: initiate; invent; bring into being; create ornament: decoration; something used to beautify ornamental: decorative; any plant grown for its beauty or ornamental value ounce: unit of weight equal to one sixteenth of a pound outbreak: beginning; eruption; explosion outcome: result; end or consequence; result of a random trial outdoors: out of house; out of doors outermost: far most; utmost; outmost; most distant from the center or inside outlandish: unconventional; strikingly unfamiliar; located far from civilized areas outlaw: person excluded from the benefit of the law, or deprived of its protection; fugitive from the law; habitual criminal outlet: an opening that permits escape or release; activity that releases creative energy or emotion outline: line that appears to bound an object; shape of an object or figure; summary of a written work or speech outlook: prospect; view; belief about the future ; act of looking out output: act or process of producing; production; amount produced during a certain time outrage: act of extreme violence or viciousness; offense outrageous: of the nature of an outrage; exceeding the limits of right, reason outright: altogether; entirely; without reservation or exception outset: beginning; start; origin; time at which something is supposed to begin outstanding: distinguished from others in excellence oval: elliptic; rounded like an egg overall: general; comprehensive; from one end to the other; including everything overcast: covered or obscured, as with clouds or mist; gloomy; melancholy overcharge: overprice; a price that is too high overcome: defeat another in competition or conflict; conquer; prevail over overestimate: make too high an estimate of overflow: flow over; cover with, or as with, water or other fluid; spread over; flow over the brim of overhear: hear more of anything than was intended to be heard; hear again overlap: representation of common ground between two things; extend over and cover a part of overlapping: covering with a design in which one element covers a part of another overload: place too much a load on overlook: ignore; disregard; fail to notice ; watch over overseas: beyond or across the sea; abroad oversight: unintentional omission or mistake; watchful care or management; supervision overtake: come up with in a course, pursuit, progress, or motion; catch up with; come upon from behind; capture; overcome overthrow: throw over; overturn; upset; turn upside down; cause to fall or to fail overtime: beyond the regular time overwhelm: defeat; cover completely or make imperceptible; overcome by superior force ; charge someone with too many tasks overwhelming: overpowering in effect or strength; very great or intense; extreme owe: be in debt; be obliged to pay or repay owl: any species of raptorial birds of the family Strigidae own: belonging to oneself or itself; not foreign; domestic ownership: having and controlling property oxide: any compound of oxygen with another element; a binary chemical compound of oxygen oxygen: a nonmetallic bivalent element that is normally a colorless odorless tasteless nonflammable diatomic gas oyster: marine mollusks having a rough irregular shell P pace: single movement from one foot to the other in walking; slow gait; step pack: pact or bundle made up and prepared to be carried; a number of similar things; a full set of playing cards packaging: putting something into boxes pad: soft or small cushion; a kind of cushion for writing upon, or for blotting painting: drawing; picture or design in paint; action of applying paint to a surface pair: two people or things considered as a unit; two items of the same kind; couple pale: not ruddy; dusky white; pallid; not bright or brilliant palm: inner surface of the hand between bases of fingers and wrist; tropical evergreen trees of the family Palmae pamphlet: brochure; leaflet; a small book usually having a paper cover pan: criticize harshly; wash in pan; cook in pan pane: framed section of window or door that is filled with a sheet of glass or others; panel in a wall or door panel: a group of people gathered for a special purpose; small board or pad panic: sudden mass fear and anxiety panorama: complete view in every direction. panoramic: related to unobstructed and comprehensive view; with a wide view pant: breathe quickly or in a labored manner; respire with heaving of the breast; sigh pantry: apartment or closet in which bread and other provisions are kept pants: trousers; underwear; garment extending from waist to knee or ankle par: amount or level considered to be average; standard; equality of status, level, or value parachute: rescue equipment consisting of a device that fills with air and retards your fall parade: march in a procession; ceremonial procession; visible display paradise: garden of Eden; any place of complete delight and peace paragraph: distinct division of written or printed matter that begins on a new, usually indented line parallel: make or place something to another's side; of or relating to multiple operations at same time; not intersecting paralyse: make unable to move or act; impair the progress or functioning of parameter: characteristic or feature that distinguishes something from others parasite: animal or plant living on another parliament: discussion; formal conference on public affairs; general council, especially an assembly of representatives of a nation partial: incomplete; fragmentary; favoring one person or side over another or others participant: people who take part in participate: take part in something; share in something particle: a tiny piece of anything partition: divide into parts, pieces, or sections partner: person who is a member of a partnership; associate who works with others toward a common goal passion: strong feeling or emotion ; fervor passionate: zealous; enthusiastic; filled with or motivated by zeal passive: lacking in energy or will; peacefully resistant in response to injustice passport: legal document identifying the bearer as citizen of a country and allowing to travel abroad pastime: something which amuses, and serves to make time pass agreeably; sport; amusement pasture: field covered with grass; meadow patch: a piece of cloth; small area of ground covered by specific vegetation patent: open for the public to read; obvious; plain path: way; footway; course or track; route; passage pathetic: causing sadness, compassion, or pity patriot: one who loves and defends his or her country patriotic: inspired by love for one's country patriotism: love of country; devotion to welfare of one's country; virtues and actions of patriot patrol: activity of going on an area at regular intervals for security purposes patron: benefactor; regular customer patronage: sponsorship; support; state of being a sponsor pave: coat; cover pavement: floor or covering of solid material, laid so as to make hard and convenient surface for travel pawn: something given as security for loan; pledge or guaranty; article deposited as security peach: small tree in Prunus persica widely cultivated at temperate regions, having pink flowers and edible fruit peak: summit; apex; maximum; prime pebble: small smooth rounded rock peck: pick; hit lightly with a picking motion; eat like a bird peculiar: special; characteristic; unusual; odd; bizarre peculiarity: eccentricity; oddness; an odd or unusual characteristic; private ownership; proprietorship pedal: foot-operated lever used for actuating or controlling a mechanism pedestrian: lacking wit or imagination; ordinary peel: come off in flakes or thin small pieces; strip the skin off; get undressed peer: gaze; stare; look searchingly; company with penalty: punishment established by law or authority for a crime or offense; fine pending: not yet decided or settled; awaiting conclusion or confirmation penetrate: pierce; go through; permeate penetration: act or process of penetrating, piercing, or entering pension: something paid or given; payment to a person in consideration of past services perceive: become aware of through the senses; detect percent: out of each hundred; per hundred; one part in a hundred perception: understanding; feeling; effect or product of perceiving perch: a place high up; an elevated place serving as a seat perfect: completed; not defective nor redundant; having all the properties or qualities; without flaw, fault, or blemish; without error perfection: flawlessness; excellence; state of being without flaw or defect perform: carry through; bring to completion; achieve; accomplish; execute performance: act of performing; dramatic or musical entertainment; process or manner performer: entertainer; who performs or takes part in a play or performance of any kind perfume: pleasing, agreeable scent or odor peril: danger; risk; hazard; jeopardy; exposure of person or property to injury, loss, or destruction perimeter: outer boundary length; closed curve bounding a plane area period: duration, continuance, term; end of something periodic: repeated; recurring at intervals of time periodical: publication that appears at fixed intervals peripheral: located in outer boundary; unimportant; auxiliary perish: be destroyed; pass away; become nothing permanent: remaining without essential change permission: consent; approval to do something permissive: approving; tolerant; granting; not strict in discipline permit: consent to; give permission perpendicular: vertical; upright; intersecting at or forming right angles; extremely steep perpetual: everlasting; continuing without interruption perplex: baffle; confuse persecute: pursue in a manner to injure, grieve, or afflict; beset with cruelty or malignity; harass; annoy persecution: act of persecuting on the basis of race, religion, gender, sexual orientation, or beliefs that differ from those of the persecutor perseverance: endurance; steady persistence in adhering to a course of action persevere: endure; be persistent, refuse to stop persist: continue; insist; persevere persistence: endurance; tenacity; state or quality of being persistent; persistency personal: particular to a given individual; concerning or affecting a particular person personality: complex of all the attributes of a person; totality of qualities and traits of a person personnel: group of people willing to obey orders perspective: appearance of things; view, outlook, or vista persuade: advise; counsel; urge the acceptance or practice of; convince pertain: belong; have connection with, or dependence on pertinent: having precise or logical relevance; pertaining or relating perturb: disturb greatly; make uneasy or anxious; throw into great confusion peruse: read or examine, typically with great care pest: persistently annoying person; organism that injures livestock or crops pet: animal kept for amusement or companionship petition: plea; formal message requesting something petroleum: dark oil consisting mainly of hydrocarbons petty: trivial; of small importance; very small phase: any distinct time period in a sequence of events; stage phenomenon: appearance; anything visible, in matter or spirit; extraordinary or very remarkable person, thing, or occurrence philosophy: body of highest truth; investigation of nature, causes, or principles of reality, knowledge, or values, based on logical reasoning phonetics: branch of acoustics concerned with speech processes including its production and perception and acoustic analysis photograph: picture or likeness obtained by photography phrase: brief expression, sometimes a single word, but usually two or more words forming an expression physical: relating to the body as distinguished from the mind or spirit physician: person skilled in physic, or the art of healing; one duty authorized to treat diseases; doctor of medicine piano: stringed instrument that is played by depressing keys pick: remove something with the fingers, or with the teeth; separate as choice or desirable picnic: eat in the open air; have informal meal eaten outside or on an excursion picturesque: scenic; striking or interesting in an unusual way pier: landing place; platform built out from shore into water and supported by piles; provides access to ships pigment: substance used as coloring; dry coloring matter pile: large timber or post; heap; hair; fiber of wool, cotton; head of an arrow or spear pilgrim: traveler; one who travels far, or in strange lands, to visit some holy place or shrine as a devotee pill: a dose of medicine in the form of a small pellet; something that is unpleasant or offensive pillar: column; post pillow: a cushion to support the head of a sleeping person pilot: one who guides a course of action for others; one who operates or is licensed to operate an aircraft in flight pin: a piece of wood, metal, generally cylindrical, used for fastening separate articles together pinch: clutch; squeeze between the thumb and a finger, the jaws of a tool, or other edges pine: have desire for something or someone; yearn; grieve or mourn for pineapple: large sweet fleshy tropical fruit with a terminal tuft of stiff leaves pioneer: originator; explorer pioneering: initial; groundbreaking; originating; serving to pioneer pious: devout; religious; exhibiting strict, traditional sense of virtue and morality pirate: robber on seas; one who by open violence takes the property of another on seas pistol: the smallest firearm used, intended to be fired from one hand piston: sliding piece which either is moved by, or moves against; mechanical device that has a plunging or thrusting motion pit: confront; set into opposition or rivalry pitch: action or manner of throwing something pitcher: container for liquids, having a handle and a lip or spout for pouring; player who throws the ball from the mound to the batter plague: epidemic disease with a high death rate; annoyance plain: without elevations or depressions; flat; smooth; not rich; simple; without beauty; not handsome plane: flat or level surface; level of development, existence, or achievement planet: celestial bodies that revolve around the sun plantation: farm; an area under cultivation; a group of cultivated trees or plants plaster: cover conspicuously, as by pasting something on; adhesive tape used in dressing wounds; a hardened surface as on a wall or ceiling plastic: capable of being molded; capable of being shaped or formed; easily influenced plate: flat piece of metal; thick sheet of metal; small, usually circular, vessel of metal or wood for food table plateau: highland; upland; relatively flat highland platform: stage; a raised horizontal surface playwright: someone who writes plays plea: request for help; excuse or pretext plead: appeal or request earnestly; enter a plea; offer as an excuse pleasure: agreeable sensations or emotions; excitement, relish, or happiness produced by the expectation or the enjoyment of something good, delightful, or satisfying pledge: promise solemnly and formally; binding commitment to do something plight: condition or state, especially a bad state or condition plot: small extent of ground; secret scheme or strategy plough: break and turn over earth especially with a plow; move with force pluck: pull or draw, especially, to pull with sudden force or effort, or to pull off or out from something plug: something, such as a cork or a wad of cloth, used to fill a hole tightly; stopper plumb: checking perpendicularity; exactly vertical plumber: craftsman who installs and repairs pipes and fixtures and appliances plume: feather, especially soft, downy, long, or handsome feather; an ornamental tuft of feathers; token of honor or achievement plump: sound of a sudden heavy fall; well-rounded and full in form plunder: take goods of by force, or without right; spoil; sack; strip; rob plunge: dive; submerge; become suddenly lower; decrease dramatically; throw oneself into a substance or place plus: involving advantage or good; on the positive side or higher end of a scale ply: bend; lay on closely, or in folds; work upon steadily, or with repeated acts; press upon pneumonia: inflammation of the lungs poke: push at, as with a finger or an arm; search or look curiously; proceed in slow or lazy manner; thrust forward polar: pertaining to one of the poles of the earth; of the poles pole: a long rod; one of two divergent or mutually exclusive opinions policy: settled method of government to administer; system of public or official administration polish: remove flaws from; perfect or complete politics: profession devoted to governing and political affairs; study of government of states and other political units poll: voting; survey; number of votes cast or recorded pollute: make impure; make unfit for or harmful to living things, especially by the addition of waste matter pollution: contamination; undesirable state of the natural environment being contaminated ponder: weigh; weigh in the mind; view with deliberation; examine carefully; consider attentively pony: small horse; small glass of beer; word for word translation of a foreign language text popcorn: small kernels of corn exploded by heat popular: of common people; suitable to common people; easy to be comprehended; not abstruse; familiar; plain popularity: quality of being widely admired or accepted or sought after porcelain: ceramic ware made of a more or less translucent ceramic porch: covered and enclosed entrance to building; covered passage pore: gaze intently; stare; scrutinize; read or study carefully and attentively port: place on waterway with facilities for loading and unloading ships portable: mobile; easily or conveniently transported portion: section or quantity within a larger thing; a part of a whole portrait: portraiture; picture; likeness of a person, especially one showing the face portray: depict; describe; draw pose: pretend to be someone you are not; assume a posture as for artistic purposes positive: involving advantage or good ; greater than zero; very sure; confident possess: occupy in person; hold or actually have in one's own keeping; have and hold; have the legal title to possession: act of having and controlling property; belongings post: display announcement in a place of public view; publish on a list postage: token that postal fee has been paid; charge for mailing something postal: of or relating to the system for delivering mail postcard: card for sending messages by post without an envelope posterity: descendants collectively; the race that proceeds from a progenitor; future generations postpone: hold back to a later time; delay; defer postulate: essential premise; underlying assumption pot: metallic or earthen vessel for boiling meat or vegetables, for holding liquids, or for plant potent: powerful; having power to influence or convince; having great control or authority potential: existing in possibility; expected to become or be potentiality: inherent capacity for coming into being; an aptitude that may be developed poultry: domestic fowls reared for eating, or for their eggs or feathers, such as cocks and hens, capons, turkeys, ducks, and geese pound: unit of weight equal to 16 ounces pour: flow in a spurt; rain heavily; supply in large amounts poverty: lack of money; state of being poor; lack of the means of providing material needs or comforts practicable: feasible; capable of being effected, done, or put into practice practical: based on experience; useful practically: virtually; actually; for all practical purpose prairie: treeless grassy plain; extensive area of flat or rolling preach: advocate; speak, plead; argue in favor of precaution: prevention; measure taken beforehand; act of foresight precede: come before; antecede precedence: fact, state, or right of preceding; priority; previous occurrence, or existence before; preceding act or speech precedent: act or instance that may be used as example in subsequent similar cases preceding: ahead; prior to precious: of high worth or cost precise: exact; clearly expressed; accurate or correct precision: exactness; accuracy; number of significant digits to which a value has been reliably measured predecessor: former occupant of post; ancestor or forefather predict: state, tell about, or make known in advance, especially on the basis of special knowledge prediction: something foretold or predicted; prophecy predominant: most frequent or common; having superior power and influence preface: something spoken as introductory to a discourse, or written as introductory to a book or essay preferable: favored; better; more desirable or worthy than another; preferred preference: a strong liking; favorite pregnancy: condition of being pregnant; fruitfulness; fertility pregnant: expecting a baby; carrying within the body or being about to produce new life prejudice: opinion formed without due examination; leaning toward one side of a question preliminary: prior to or preparing for the main matter; introductory prelude: introduction; forerunner; preliminary or preface premature: too soon; too early; occurring before a state of readiness premium: having or reflecting superior quality or value prescribe: dictate; guide; advise the use of; assert a right; claim prescribed: set down as a rule or guide; certain; stated prescription: written instructions from doctor; written order; act of establishing official rules, laws, or directions presence: state of being present; current existence present: being in existence; something presented as a gift; period of time that is happening now presentation: show or display; act of presenting something to sight or view preservation: conservation; protection preserve: uphold; retain; maintain in safety from injury, peril, or harm preside: be set, or to sit, in the place of authority; occupy the place of president, chairman, moderator, director; direct, control, and regulate, as chief officer press: machines or devices that apply pressure or print; collecting and publishing of news; journalism in general pressure: stress; tension; condition of being pressed prestige: impression produced by achievements or reputation; recognized distinction or importance presumably: assumedly; supposedly presume: take for granted as true in absence of proof; venture without authority pretense: act of giving a false appearance; imaginative intellectual play pretentious: intended to attract notice and impress others; making unjustified claims; overly ambitious prevail: induce; be greater in strength or influence; triumph; win out prevailing: most frequent; widespread; predominant prevalent: widespread; widely or commonly occurring, existing, accepted previous: existing or occurring before something else prey: target of a hunt; animal hunted or caught for food prick: penetrate or puncture by a sharp and slender thing primary: of first rank or importance or value; essential or basic prime: first in excellence, quality, or value; at the best stage; peak; first in degree or rank; chief primitive: belonging to an early stage; simple or naive in style; primeval principal: highest in rank, authority, character, importance, or degree principle: basic truth or law or assumption; rule or law of nature; rule of personal conduct prior: preceding in the order of time; former; previous priority: preceding in time, importance, or urgency privacy: quality of being secluded from view of others; condition of being hidden privilege: special advantage or benefit not enjoyed by all; right reserved exclusively probe: explore with tools; investigate; search problematic: open to doubt; unsettled; questionable; difficult to solve procedure: act or manner of moving forward; act performed; steps taken in an action proceed: follow a certain course; move ahead; travel onward proceeding: a sequence of steps by which legal judgments are invoked proceeds: profit, money made from selling something; income arising from land or other property process: act of proceeding; continued forward movement; a series of actions procession: act of proceeding, moving on, advancing, or issuing; regular, orderly, or ceremonious progress; continuous course proclaim: declare; announce procure: bring into possession; cause to accrue to, or to come into possession of; cause to come produce: bring forward; lead forth; offer to view or notice; exhibit; cause to be or to happen productive: having quality or power of producing; yielding or furnishing results; causing to exist productivity: quality or state of being productive; productiveness. profession: occupation requiring special education professional: engaged in, or suitable for a profession proficiency: skillfulness in command of fundamentals deriving from practice and familiarity; expertise proficient: skilled; expert; having or showing knowledge and skill and aptitude profile: outline; biographical sketch profit: advantageous gain or return; income received from investments or property profound: deep; not superficial; far-reaching progress: moving or going forward; proceeding onward; advance progressive: forward-looking; advancing; incremental prohibit: ban; taboo; forbid prohibitive: tending to discourage; prohibiting; forbidding project: any piece of work that is undertaken or attempted; program; plan; scheme projection: plan for anticipated course of action; thing that extends outward beyond a prevailing line or surface projector: optical device for projecting a beam of light proletarian: member of working class; blue collar person prolong: make longer; draw out; lengthen prominence: relative importance; property of being prominent; a standing out from the surface of something prominent: conspicuous; immediately noticeable; sticking out; widely known promise: declaration assuring that one will or will not do something; indication of something favorable to come promising: likely to develop in a desirable manner; affording hope promote: help to flourish; advance in rank; publicize prompt: move to act; incite; give rise to; assist with a reminder prone: inclined; lying face downward; having a tendency proof: evidence; demonstration; statement or argument used in such a validation propaganda: organization or plan for spreading a particular doctrine or a system of principles propagate: cause something to multiply or breed; cause to extend to broader area or larger number propel: drive forward; cause to move forward or onward; push propeller: machine for propelling an aircraft or boat; one who propels proper: belonging to one; one's own; individual; belonging to natural or essential constitution; peculiar; not common; particular property: any tangible or intangible possession that is owned by someone prophet: one who speaks by divine inspiration or as the interpreter through whom the will of a god is expressed proportion: percentage; quotient obtained when a part is divided by the whole; part considered in relation to the whole proposal: something proposed; act of making a proposal; an offer of marriage propose: make a proposal, declare a plan for something proposition: plan suggested for acceptance; a matter to be dealt with; subject for discussion or analysis proprietor: one who has legal title to something; owner proprietorship: an unincorporated business owned by a single person who is responsible for its liabilities and entitled to its profits prose: essay; ordinary speech or writing; commonplace expression or quality prosecute: seek to obtain or enforce by legal action; carry out or participate in an activity; be involved in prosecutor: one who carries out legal action, especially criminal proceedings; one who prosecutes any purpose, plan, or business prospect: possibility of future success; belief about future prosperity: good fortune; financial success; physical well-being prosperous: successful; thriving; having or characterized by financial success or good fortune protein: any of a large group of nitrogenous organic compounds that are essential constituents of living cells protest: expression of disagreement and disapproval; complain against protocol: code of correct conduct ; rules governing socially acceptable behavior; record of transaction prototype: original work used as a model; original type provincial: relating to a province; limited in outlook; unsophisticated provision: stipulated condition; act of supplying or fitting out; something provided provisional: temporary; provided for present need only provocation: unfriendly behavior that causes anger or resentment; aggravation provoke: stir to anger; give rise to; stir to action or feeling prudence: quality or state of being prudent; wisdom in the way of caution and provision; good judgment prudent: cautious; careful in regard to one's own interests psychology: science that deals with mental processes and behavior publication: act or process of publishing printed matter; communication of information to public publicity: state of being public; information to attract public notice publish: make public; make known to mankind, or to people in general pull: steer or move into a certain direction; take away; remove from a fixed position; extract pulse: beat; rhythm; rate at which heart beats; pump: draw fluid or gas by pressure or suction; supply in great quantities pumpkin: usually large pulpy deep-yellow round fruit of the squash family punch: blow; drive forcibly; pierce; hit with a sharp blow of the fist punctual: consisting in a point; limited to a point; unexpended; precise pupil: a learner who is enrolled in an educational institution puppy: young dog; pup; doll; puppet purchase: act or an instance of buying; something bought purify: refine; make pure or free from sin or guilt; become clean purity: condition of being pure; freedom from foreign admixture or deleterious matter; cleanness purple: chromatic color between red and blue; belonging to or befitting a supreme ruler purse: gather or contract into wrinkles or folds; contract one's lips into a rounded shape pursue: follow in; go in search of or hunt for pursuit: follow after; follow with a view to obtain; endeavor to attain puzzle: difficult question or problem pyramid: a massive memorial with a square base and four triangular sides; built as royal tombs in ancient Egypt Q qualification: an attribute that must be met qualified: restricted; having the appropriate qualifications for an office, position, or task qualify: make such as is required; give added or requisite qualities to; make legally capable qualitative: relating to quality; having the character of quality quantitative: expressed or expressible as a quantity; relating to measurement of quantity quarter: one of four equal parts; a fourth part or portion quarterly: every three months; in three month intervals quartz: a hard glossy mineral consisting of silicon dioxide in crystal form quay: dock; landing place; reinforced bank where ships are loaded or unloaded queer: odd or unconventional, as in behavior; eccentric; mysterious; suspicious; questionable quench: put out a fire; extinguish; put an end to; destroy query: inquiry; doubt in the mind; mental reservation quest: act of searching for something questionnaire: form containing a set of questions; submitted to people to gain statistical information quilt: bedding made of two layers of cloth filled with stuffing quiver: shake with slight, rapid, tremulous movement quota: limitation on imports; ration; prescribed number quotation: passage or expression that is quoted or cited; practice of quoting from books quote: cite or repeat a passage from; repeat or copy the words of another R rack: framework for holding objects racket: device consisting of an oval frame with a tight interlaced network of strings and a handle; wooden paddle, as one used in table tennis radar: measuring instrument to detect distant objects by microwave radiant: brilliant; delighted radiate: spread out; effuse; issue or emerge in rays or waves radiation: very small particles of a radioactive substance that can cause illness or death radical: drastic; extreme; arising from or going to a root or source; basic radius: right line drawn or extending from the center of a circle to the periphery rage: something that is desired intensely; state of extreme anger raid: search without warning; surprise attack by a small armed force rail: scold; express objections or criticisms in bitter, harsh, or abusive language rainbow: arc of colored light in sky caused by refraction of the sun's rays by rain rally: call up or summon; call together for a common purpose ramble: wander aimlessly; move about aimlessly; walk about casually or for pleasure ranch: farm consisting of a large tract of land random: without definite purpose, plan, or aim; having no specific pattern range: limits within which something can be effective; variety of different things or activities rank: hold a particular position in a social hierarchy; form or stand in a row or rows rapture: state of being transported by a lofty emotion; ecstasy; violent taking and carrying away; seizure; forcible removal rare: scarce; infrequently occurring; uncommon rarely: not often; in an unusual degree; exceptionally rat: any of various long tailed rodents, similar to but larger than mouse ratify: approve formally; confirm; verify ratio: relation which one quantity or magnitude has to another of the same kind; rate; proportion ration: allotment; allowance; portion; allot; distribute in rations rational: consistent with; based on; using reason rattle: a rapid series of short loud sounds; loosely connected horny sections ravage: bring heavy destruction on; devastate raw: in the natural unprocessed condition; cruel and unfair; uncooked; untrained and inexperienced ray: one of a number of lines diverging from a point; a line of light or heat proceeding from a point razor: sharp-edged cutting instrument used especially for shaving the face or other body parts react: act against or in opposition to; show a response or a reaction reactionary: opposition to progress or liberalism; extremely conservative readily: easily; quickly; in a prompt, timely manner; promptly realization: fulfillment; awareness; coming to understand something clearly and distinctly realm: kingdom; domain ruled by a king or queen reap: gain; harvest a crop from; get or derive; obtain as a result of effort rear: side of an object that is opposite its front; hind part; point or area farthest from the front reasonable: showing reason or sound judgment; capable of reasoning; rational; being within bounds of common sense reassure: give or restore confidence in; cause to feel sure or certain rebel: one who takes part in an armed group against the constituted authority; revolt; rebellion: organized opposition to authority rebuke: scold harshly; criticize severely recall: remember; call back; cause to be returned recede: move back; retreat; withdraw a claim or pretension receipt: act of receiving; acknowledgment of goods delivered or money paid reception: act of receiving; manner in which something is greeted receptionist: secretary whose main duty is to answer the telephone and receive visitors recession: withdrawal; retreat; time of low economic activity recipe: medical prescription; a set of directions for making or preparing something, especially food recipient: receiver; one that receives or is receptive reciprocal: concerning each of two or more persons or things; exchangeable; interacting recite: repeat, as something already prepared, written down, committed to memory; rehearse, as a lesson to an instructor reckless: headstrong; rash; indifferent to or disregardful of consequences reckon: compute; take account of; have faith or confidence in reclaim: bring into or return to a suitable condition for use; claim back; make useful again recognition: acceptance ; appreciation; approval recognize: perceive the identity of; consent or admit with a formal acknowledgment; show appreciation of recollection: memory; remembrance; power of recalling ideas to the mind recommend: suggest; bestow commendation on; represent favorably recommendation: making attractive or acceptable; pushing for something recompense: render an equivalent to, for service, loss; requite; remunerate; compensate; give in return; pay back reconcile: correct inconsistencies; become friendly after a quarrel; become compatible or consistent reconnaissance: gain information about enemy; inspection or exploration of an area recourse: one that is turned or applied to for aid or security; resort for help or protection; access or admittance recover: get or find back; regain a former condition recreation: amusement; entertainment recruit: enlist; register formally as a participant; engage for military service rectangle: a parallelogram with four right angles rectify: set right; correct by calculation or adjustment recur: reappear; happen or occur again recurrence: act of recurring, or state of being recurrent; return redeem: purchase back; regain possession of by payment; ransom or rescue from captivity; pay penalty; make amends for reed: tall woody perennial grasses with hollow slender stems reef: chain or range of rocks lying at or near the surface of the water reel: frame with radial arms, or a kind of spool, turning on axis, on which threads or lines are wound referee: someone to investigate and report on a case or to ensure fair play reference: act of referring or consulting; remark that calls attention to something or someone refine: purify; make more precise; improve refined: cultured; purified; made pure refinement: result of improving something; process of removing impurities reflect: throw or bend back light from a surface; give back or show an image of; mirror reflection: image of something as reflected by mirror; remark expressing careful consideration refrain: abstain from; resist; hold oneself back refreshment: activity that refreshes and recreates; snacks and drinks served as a light meal refrigerator: machines in which food can be stored at low temperatures refugee: one who flees to shelter, or place of safety refund: repayment of fund; an amount repaid refusal: act of refusing; denial of anything demanded refute: disprove; prove to be false or incorrect regarding: with respect to; by concerning regardless: without consideration; in spite of everything; anyway regime: form of government; government in power; administration; prevailing social system or pattern regiment: government; mode of ruling; rule; authority region: province; district; tract; neighborhood; the upper air; sky or heavens; inhabitants of a district register: give outward signs of; express; record in writing; enroll as a student regulate: bring into conformity with rules or principles or usage; impose regulations; fix or adjust the time, amount, degree, or rate of regulation: act of controlling or directing according to rule; prescribed by or according to rule rehearsal: act of rehearsing; exercise or practice to prepare for a public performance rehearse: practice; drill; engage in preparation for a public performance reign: sovereignty; rule; dominance or widespread influence reimburse: pay back for some expense incurred rein: strap or rope attached to the bridle or bit, used to control a horse or other animal; instrument or means of curbing, restraining, or governing reinforce: give more force or effectiveness to; strengthen; enhance reiterate: say, state, or perform again or repeatedly reject: turn down; refuse to accept; dismiss from consideration rejection: act of rejecting something rejoice: feel joy; experience gladness in a high degree; have pleasurable satisfaction; be delighted; enjoy relax: make less severe or strict; become less tense relaxation: state of refreshing tranquility; act of making less strict relay: act of passing something along from one person, group, or station to another release: give off; liberate; grant freedom to; make something available relevant: pertinent; having connection with matter at hand reliability: trait of being dependable or reliable reliable: worthy of being depended on; trustworthy reliance: dependence; certainty based on past experience relief: easing of burden or distress, such as pain or anxiety; release from post or duty; pleasant or amusing change relieve: free from a burden; alleviate; save from ruin religion: belief in supernatural power regarded as creator and governor of the universe religious: of religion; concerned with religion; having or showing belief in and reverence for God or a deity relinquish: give up something with reluctance; retire from; give up or abandon relish: take keen or zestful pleasure in; enjoy the flavor of; give spice or flavor to reluctance: state of being reluctant; unwillingness; hesitancy in taking some action reluctant: not wanting to take some action; averse rely: rest with confidence; have confidence; depend remainder: remnant; something left after other parts have been taken away remains: all that is left after other parts have been taken away, used up, or destroyed; corpse; ancient ruins or fossils remark: expression, in speech or writing, of something remarked or noticed remarkable: worthy of notice; extraordinary remedy: a medicine or therapy; ; cure; fix; repair; provide relief for remind: recall knowledge from memory; have a recollection reminiscence: recollection; process of remembering remit: send back; give up; surrender; resign; restore; transmit or send, especially as money in payment of a demand remittance: transmitting money, bills, especially to a distant place, as in satisfaction of a demand, or in discharge of an obligation remnant: remainder; small part or portion that remains after the main part no longer exists remove: move away from the position occupied; cause to change place; take away renaissance: revival; renewal; revival of learning and culture render: deliver;give or make available; provide; represent in a drawing or painting renew: renovate; make new or as if new again; restore renewable: capable of being renewed or extended renewal: act of renewing; filling again by supplying what has been used up rent: payment, usually of an amount fixed by contract rental: amount paid or collected as rent; act of renting repeal: revoke or annul, especially by official or formal act repel: force or drive back; disgust; offer resistance to; fight against repent: cause to feel remorse or regret; feel regret or self-reproach for repetition: act of doing or performing again replace: substitute; put in the place of another; switch seemingly equivalent items replacement: act of replacing; substitution; person or thing that takes the place of another replenish: fill or make complete again; add a new stock or supply to represent: stand for; describe or present; play a role or part representation: act of representing; standing in for someone or some group and speaking with authority in their behalf representative: one that represents anything; that which exhibits a likeness or similitude; agent reproach: express disapproval or disappointment; bring shame upon; disgrace reproduce: have offspring or young; duplicate; make a copy reproduction: act of making copies reptile: cold-blooded vertebrate including tortoises turtles snakes lizards alligators crocodiles repudiate: disown; refuse to acknowledge; reject validity or authority of reputable: having a good reputation; honorable reputation: state of being held in high esteem; general estimation in which a person is held by the public repute: ascribe a particular fact or characteristic to; consider; suppose request: express the need or desire for; ask for require: insist upon having; request and expect requisite: necessary requirement; indispensable item rescind: cancel; make void; repeal or annul rescue: free from harm or evil; take from legal custody by force research: inquire into; attempt to find out in scientific manner resemblance: likeness; similarity in appearance or external or superficial details resemble: be similar to; take after; look like resent: feel bitter; consider as injury or affront; be in angry resentment: indignation; deep sense of injury; strong displeasure reserve: lack of enthusiasm; skeptical caution; something saved for future use; self-restraint in expression reservoir: tank used for collecting and storing a liquid; holding pond; lake used to store water for community use reside: dwell; live in a place permanently or for an extended period residence: official house; large house; act of dwelling in a place resident: one who resides in a place permanently or for an extended period; dweller residual: remaining as a residue; surplus resign: sign back; return by a formal act; yield to another; abandon resignation: act of resigning or giving up, as a claim, possession, or office; surrender resist: stand up or offer resistance; refuse to comply; withstand the force of something resistance: action of opposing something that you disapprove or disagree with resistant: unaffected; incapable of being affected resolute: firm, unyielding, or determined; having decided purpose resolution: determination; resolving to do something; formal statement of a decision resolve: determination; formal expression by a meeting; agreed to by a vote resort: vacation spot; act of turning to for assistance resource: materials; abilities; available source respect: honor or esteem; admire; aspect; detail or point respective: individual; relating to particular persons or things, each to each; particular; respectful; regardful respectively: separately; individually; in the order given respond: show a reaction to something favorably or as hoped responsibility: duties; obligation; state of being responsible, accountable, or answerable responsible: accountable; held accountable restless: never resting; unquiet; uneasy; continually moving; eager for change; discontented restore: give or bring back; return to its original condition restrain: keep under control; hold back ; place limits on restraint: moderation or limitation; controlling force; loss of freedom; control of feelings restrict: keep or confine within limits restriction: act of keeping something within specified bounds; a principle that limits the extent of something restrictive: tending or serving to restrict; limiting; confining resume: give a summary; return to a previous location or condition retail: selling of goods to consumers retailer: company which sells goods retain: keep; maintain possession of; hire by payment of a fee; keep in mind; remember retire: move back and away from; stop performing one's work or withdraw from one's position retirement: period of your life after you have stopped work at a certain age retort: reply, especially to answer in a quick, caustic, or witty manner retreat: receding; pull back or move away or backward; withdrawal of troops to a more favorable position retroactive: extending in scope or effect to a prior time or to prior conditions reveal: make known; disclose or show revenge: do punishment in return for injury or insult; avenge revenue: money which returns from an investment; annual income; reward reverence: profound respect and esteem with fear and affection, as for a holy being or place; act showing respect, especially a bow or curtsy reverse: overturn; turn inside out or upside down; turning in the opposite direction revert: return to a former condition, practice, subject, or belief; backslide; turn back to review: summary of a longer discussion; formal examination; practice to refresh memory revise: amend; change revision: modification; correction; act of altering revival: bringing again into activity and prominence revive: restore from a depressed; renew revoke: void or annul by recalling, withdrawing, or reversing; cancel; retract revolt: organize opposition to authority; make revolution revolution: act of revolving; motion of body round a fixed point or line; rotation; total or radical change; fundamental change in political organization revolutionary: marked by new or introducing radical change revolve: turn or roll round on, or as on, an axis, like a wheel; rotate; move in curved path round a center; pass in cycles reward: satisfying return or result; profit, return for performance of a desired behavior; positive reinforcement. rhythm: pattern; beat; recurring at regular intervals rib: one of the curved bones attached to the vertebral column and supporting the lateral walls of the thorax ribbon: fillet or narrow woven fabric, commonly of silk; narrow strip of fine material used for trimming riddle: pierce with numerous holes; perforate; permeate or spread throughout ridge: long, narrow upper section or crest; chain of hills or mountains ridicule: words or actions intended to evoke contemptuous laughter; make fun of ridiculous: completely lacking of wisdom or good sense rifle: shoulder firearm with a long barrel righteous: morally justified; equitable; free from wrong, guilt, or sin rigid: stiff and unyielding; strict; hard and unbending; not flexible rigidity: stiffness; physical property of being stiff and resisting bending rigor: strictness or severity, as in temperament, action, or judgment; something hard to endure rigorous: full of rigors; harsh; rigidly accurate; precise rim: border, edge, or margin of a thing, usually of something circular or curving rinse: cleanse with water; flush; wash lightly without soap riot: state of disorder involving group violence; rebellion rip: tear or be torn violently; criticize or abuse strongly and violently ripe: ready; fully developed; mature ripen: grow ripe; cause to ripen or develop fully ripple: wavelike motion; undulation; sound like that of water running over a stony bottom rise: move from a lower position to a higher; mount up; move upward; reach a higher level risky: involving risk or danger; hazardous rival: compete; be equal to in quality or ability; match rivalry: competition; the act of competing as for profit or a prize roam: wander; ramble; stroll roar: bellow; rumble; make a loud noise roast: cook with dry heat, usually in an oven; subject to laughter or ridicule robe: outer garment; dress of rich, flowing, and elegant style or make; dress of state, rank, office robust: vigorous; full of health and strength; vigorous rod: stick; a long thin implement made of metal or wood role: normal activity of a person in particular social setting; part played by a performer roll: a list of names rooster: adult male chicken rot: become decomposed by a natural process; perish slowly; become corrupt rotary: turning, as a wheel on its axis; pertaining to, or resembling, the motion of a wheel on its axis rotate: plant or grow in a fixed cyclic order of succession; swirl; revolve; turn on or around an axis or a center rotation: revolution; act of rotating as if on an axis rough: not perfected; having or caused by an irregular surface roughly: approximately; more or less round: by moving in or forming a circle; from beginning to end; throughout; to a specific place or person roundabout: circuitous; going round; indirect; encircling; enveloping; comprehensive rouse: become active; excite, as to anger or action; stir up; awaken route: way for travel or transportation routine: unvarying or habitual method of procedure; occurring at fixed times or predictable intervals royalty: being royal; quality of royal person; kingship; sovereignty; share of product, as a percentage paid to owner of copyright rub: move over the surface with pressure and friction; spread a substance thinly over ruin: fall or tumble down; destroy; devastate; exterminate ruinous: causing, or tending to cause ruin; destructive; baneful; pernicious rule: governing direction for a specific purpose; regulation; systematic method rural: country; relating to rural areas rust: become destroyed by water, air, or an etching chemical such as an acid ruthless: pitiless; cruel; having no compassion or pity; merciless S sack: bag made of paper or plastic for holding customer's purchases; enclosed space sacred: concerned with religion; worthy of respect or dedication sacrifice: offering of something to god; victim offered to god; surrender or loss of profit for higher object saddle: load or burden; put harness onto animal's back to ride sag: sink, in the middle, by its weight or under applied pressure, below a horizontal line or plane sake: purpose; reason for wanting something done salmon: several species of fish of the Salmonidae family; reddish yellow or orange color, like the flesh of the salmon salute: give a sign of good will; compliment by an act or ceremony, as a kiss, a bow; honor sample: small part of something intended as representative of the whole sandy: loose and large-grained in consistency sanitary: relating to health or the protection of health sarcasm: cutting, often ironic remark intended to wound; stinging rebuke; form of humor by mocking with irony sarcastic: ironic; expressing or expressive of ridicule that wounds satellite: small body revolving around a larger one; subordinate satire: form of literature in which irony and ridicule are used to attack human vice and folly satisfaction: fulfillment or gratification of a desire, need, or appetite; source or means of gratification satisfactory: acceptable; passable sauce: stewed fruit served with other foods; appetizing ingredients for meat, fish or puddings saucer: dish; small shallow dish having a slight circular depression in the center for holding a cup savage: in a state of nature; wild; untamed; uncultivated; inhuman; brutal; not civilized; lacking polish; rude save: rescue; preserve; make unnecessary; set aside for future use savings: resources; money saved scale: climb up or over; alter according to a standard; estimate or measure; remove in layers scan: make a wide, sweeping search of; examine scandal: publicized incident that brings about disgrace; damage to reputation by disclosure of improper behavior scar: mark of damage; mark left on the skin after injury scarce: hard to find; absent or rare; limited scarcely: hardly; barely; only just scare: frighten; alarm; strike with sudden fear scarf: long piece of cloth worn about the head, neck, or shoulders scarlet: bright red scatter: sprinkle; disseminate; cause to separate and go in different directions scene: structure on which something is shown; part of theater where the acting is done; place, time, or circumstance in which anything occurs scenery: landscape; view; view or views of natural features, especially in open country scenic: constituting or affording pleasing views of natural features; beautiful scent: distinctive odor that is pleasant; fragrance; perfume schedule: plan for an activity or event; arrange scheme: elaborate and systematic plan of action; chart or outline of a system or object scholar: professor; a learned person scholarship: knowledge resulting from study and research; grant of financial aid awarded to student scissors: edge tool having two crossed pivoting blades scoff: mock; ridicule; show or express scorn; eat quickly and greedily scold: find fault or rail with rude clamor; utter harsh, rude, boisterous rebuke scope: range of one's perceptions, thoughts, or actions; extent; bound scorch: burn superficially; parch, or shrivel, the surface of, by heat; affect painfully with heat; burn score: act of getting point in a game or sport; facts about an actual situation scorn: extreme and lofty contempt; haughty disregard; expression of mockery, derision, contempt, or disdain scotch: put an abrupt end to; block to prevent rolling or slipping scout: find paths through unexplored territory scramble: unceremonious and disorganized struggle; rushing about hastily in an undignified way scrap: small piece or bit; fragment; fragment; leftover bits of food; remnant scrape: gather something together over time; scratch repeatedly scratch: cut the surface of; cause friction screen: surface where pictures can be projected for viewing ; examine; test screw: cause to penetrate with a circular motion; fastener with shank and slotted head screwdriver: a hand tool for driving screws script: prepare text for filming or broadcasting scrub: rub hard; wash with rubbing scrutiny: close examination; minute inspection; critical observation. sculptor: artist who creates sculptures sculpture: statue; creating figures or designs in three dimensions seal: middle size aquatic mammal; stamp used for authentication or security seam: line of junction formed by sewing together two pieces; line across a surface, as a crack; scar seaport: sheltered port where ships can take on or discharge cargo seashore: coast; beach; the shore of a sea or ocean seasonal: occurring at or dependent on a particular season secondary: not of major importance; of second rank or importance or value; not direct or immediate secret: something studiously concealed; a thing kept from general knowledge section: one of several parts; pieces that fit with others to constitute a whole object sector: particular aspect of life or activity; body of people who form part of society or economy secure: free from fear, care, or anxiety; not have reason to doubt security: freedom from risk or danger; safety seek: make an effort to; try to get; try to discover seemingly: apparently; supposedly segment: sector; portion; any of the parts into which something can be divided select: taken from a number by preference; picked out as more valuable or excellent than others; of special value or excellence selection: choice; variety; collection senator: a member of a senate; a member of the king's council; a king's councilor sensation: feeling; perception associated with stimulation of a sense organ or with a specific body condition sensational: arousing or intended to arouse strong curiosity, interest, or reaction sense: faculty through which to know external world; feeling produced by stimulus sensible: able to feel or perceive; perceivable; wise; showing reason or sound judgment sensitive: able to feel; responsive to external conditions; susceptible to attitudes of others sensitivity: sense; acuteness; capacity of an organ or organism to respond to stimulation sentence: final judgment of guilty in criminal case and punishment that is imposed sentiment: thought prompted by passion or feeling; feeling toward or respecting; disposition prompting to action or expression sentimental: emotional; Resulting from emotion rather than reason or realism separate: set or keep apart; disunite; divide; disconnect sequence: serial arrangement in which things follow in logical order or a recurrent pattern serene: completely clear and fine serenity: calmness of mind; quietness; stillness; peace series: a number of things or events standing or succeeding in order; sequence serious: grave in manner or disposition; earnest; thoughtful; solemn; really intending what is said seriously: in a serious or literal manner; gravely; solemnly; in earnest; without levity session: meeting devoted to a particular activity; time for school to hold classes setting: context and environment in which something is set settle: take up residence; form a community; come to rest; bring to an end; fix firmly severe: serious in feeling or manner; not light, lively, or cheerful shabby: torn or worn to rage; poor; mean; ragged shade: a slight amount or degree of difference; shadow; protective covering that protects something from direct sunlight shaft: axes; vertical passage into a mine; long narrow stem or body of a spear or arrow shallow: lacking physical depth; not deep or strong sham: pretend; put on false appearance of; feign sharpen: make pointed; make sharp or sharper sharply: steeply; changing suddenly in direction and degree; acutely shatter: destroy; break up; break into many pieces shave: act of removing hair with a razor; thin slice or scraping shear: cut or clip hair; strip of something; remove by cutting or clipping shed: get rid of ; cast off; cause to pour forth sheer: very thin or transparent; very steep; absolute or pure sheet: bed linen consisting of a large rectangular piece; any broad thin surface shell: ammunition consisting of a cylindrical metal casing containing an explosive charge; usually hard outer covering that encases certain organism shelter: structure that provides privacy and protection from danger shepherd: a herder of sheep; someone who keeps the sheep together in a flock sheriff: chief officer of a shire or county, to whom is entrusted the execution of the laws shield: protective covering or structure; protect; guard shift: moving from one setting or context to another; moving very slightly shine: emit rays of light; give light; beam with steady radiance; exhibit brightness or splendor shiny: reflecting light; radiant; bright from reflected light shipment: sending of cargo; act of sending off something shipwreck: destruction of a ship, as by storm or collision; complete failure or ruin shiver: shake with or as if with cold; tremble; break into fragments or splinters shock: unpleasant or disappointing surprise; surprise greatly; effect of such a collision or blow short: not long; unwilling to endure; inadequate or insufficient; most direct; lasting a brief time shortcut: a direct route; a route shorter than the usual one shot: photographic view or exposure shove: drive along by the direct and continuous application of strength; push along, aside, or away, in a careless manner shovel: tool consisting of a broad scoop, or hollow blade, with a handle, used for lifting and throwing loose substances shower: one who shows or exhibits; brief fall of precipitation, such as rain, hail; bath in which the water is sprayed shrewd: clever; characterized by keen awareness, sharp intelligence shriek: sharp, shrill outcry or scream; shrill wild cry such as is caused by sudden or extreme terror, pain, or the like shrill: acute; sharp; piercing; having or emitting a sharp, piercing tone or sound shrine: case or box, especially one in which are deposited sacred relics, as the bones of a saint; sacred place, as altar or tomb shrink: become smaller or draw together; compress shroud: hide from view; wrap for burial; shut off from sight; shelter shrub: bush shrug: draw up or contract the shoulders, especially by way of expressing dislike, dread, doubt, or the like shuffle: disorder; move back and forth; mix so as to make a random order or arrangement shun: avoid deliberately; keep away from shutter: a hinged blind for a window shuttle: public transport that consists of a bus or train or airplane that run between two points; spacecraft shy: timid; bashful; easily startled; distrustful sick: affected with disease of any kind; ill; indisposed; not in health sickness: state that precedes vomiting; disease sideways: with the side forward; to or from a side siege: seat, especially a royal seat; throne; rank; grade; sitting before a fortified place; surrounding or investing of a place by army sieve: device to separate larger objects from smaller objects, or to separate solid objects from a liquid; utensil for separating; coarse basket sift: separate with a sieve, as the fine part of a substance from the course; examine critically or minutely; scrutinize sigh: inhale air than immediately expel it; make a deep single respiration, especially to express fatigue, exhaustion, grief, or sorrow sightseeing: act or pastime of visiting sights of interest sign: public display of message; visible mark or indication signal: a sign made for the purpose of giving notice to a person signature: name written in own handwriting significance: message that is intended or expressed or signified; meaning significant: fairly large; important in effect or meaning signify: denote; mean; indicate silly: exhibiting a lack of wisdom or good sense; foolish; stupid similar: nearly corresponding; somewhat like; having a general likeness simplicity: easiness; plainness; absence of luxury or showiness; lack of good sense or intelligence; foolishness simplify: make simple; make less complex; make clear by giving the explanation for simulate: make a pretence of; reproduce someone's behavior or looks simultaneous: existing, happening, or done at the same time sincere: open and genuine; not deceitful; pure; unmixed single: one only; consisting of one alone; alone; having no companion singular: unique; extraordinary; being only one sink: fall by, force of gravity; descend lower; decline gradually; enter deeply siren: electronic device producing a similar sound as a signal or warning; something insidious or deceptive; mermaid site: physical position in relation to the surroundings; position; location skeleton: framework; internal supporting structure that gives an artifact its shape sketch: draw or describe briefly; give the main points; summary of skim: pass near surface of; brush surface of; glide swiftly along surface of; read or examine rapidly, in order to cull the principal facts skip: jump lightly; hop; bypass skirmish: minor battle in war; minor or preliminary conflict or dispute skull: bony skeleton of the head of vertebrates skyrocket: increase rapidly; rise quickly; soar skyscraper: very tall building with many stories slack: area of still water; lack of tension; cord, rope, or cable that is hanging loosely; unused capacity; casual trousers slam: shut with force and a loud noise; strike with force slander: defamation; false and malicious statement or report about someone slap: sharp blow from a flat object as an open hand; smack; sharp insult slaughter: act of killing; extensive, violent, bloody, or wanton destruction of life; carnage slay: put to death with a weapon, or by violence; kill; put an end to; destroy; overwhelm, as with laughter or love slender: having little width in proportion to height or length; long and thin slice: a serving that has been cut from a larger portion; piece; a share of something slide: slip; move usually in an uncontrolled manner; move smoothly along a surface slight: almost no; very little; deliberate discourtesy slightly: a little; a bit slim: small in quantity; being of delicate or slender build slip: move smoothly and easily; move out of position; move stealthily slipper: low footwear that can be on and off easily; one who slips or slides because of loss of traction slippery: smooth; being such as to cause things to slip or slide slit: long, straight, narrow cut or opening; slot; pocket slogan: phrase used repeatedly, as in advertising or promotion slope: be at an angle; incline; gradient slum: a district of a city marked by poverty and inferior living conditions slumber: sleep; state of inactivity or dormancy slump: sudden falling off or decline, as in activity, prices, or business; gross amount; mass smart: clever; intelligent; showing mental alertness and calculation smash: break in pieces by violence; dash to pieces; crush smog: air pollution by a mixture of smoke and fog smooth: free from obstructions; make surface shine smoothly: in a smooth manner; successfully; easily smuggle: import or export without paying customs duties snack: eat light informal meal; eat lightly snap: make a sharp sound; break suddenly as under tension; utter in angry or sharp tone snatch: grasp or seize hastily, eagerly, or suddenly sneak: creep or steal privately; come or go meanly, as a person afraid or ashamed to be seen sneer: show contempt by turning up the nose, or by a particular facial expression; speak derisively; show mirth awkwardly snob: vulgar person who affects to be better, richer, or more fashionable, than he really is; one who apes his superiors. snobbish: of or pertaining to a snob; vulgarly pretentious soak: cause or suffer to lie in a fluid; absorb; drain; drink intemperately or gluttonously soar: fly aloft, as a bird; mount upward on wings; rise in thought, spirits, or imagination sober: not extreme; marked by seriousness or gravity; not affected by use of drugs; self-restraint sociable: gregarious; friendly; inclined to or conducive to companionship with others sociology: branch of philosophy which treats of the constitution, phenomena, and development of human society; social science sock: plowshare; short stocking reaching a point between ankle and knee; hard blow or punch; comic drama soil: material in the surface of the earth solar: of or relating to the sun soldier: one who is engaged in military service as an officer or a private; one who serves in an army sole: bottom; underside of foot or shoe or boot; bottom surface of a plow solely: alone; only; without another solemn: serious; somber; deeply earnest, serious, and sober solicitor: petitioner who seeks contributions or trade or votes; chief law officer of a city, town, or government department solidarity: union of interests, purposes, or sympathies among members of a group; accord solitary: isolated; existing, living, or going without others; alone; unaccompanied solitude: state of being alone; seclusion; lonely or secluded place solo: composed or performed by a single voice or instrument; unaccompanied; single solution: method for solving a problem; successful action of solving a problem solvent: able to pay all debts; capable of meeting financial obligations somehow: in one way or another; in some way not yet known; by some means somewhat: to some extent or degree; rather; a bit; slightly soothe: cause to feel better; give moral or emotional strength to sophisticated: wide-ranging knowledge; complex; intellectually appealing sophistication: being expert or having knowledge of some technical subject sore: skin infection; hurting; inflamed and painful; source of pain, distress, or irritation sort: kind or species; a class of; sound: sensation perceived by the ear; distinctive noise; long narrow inlet sour: taste experience when vinegar or lemon juice; showing ill humor source: point of origin, such as spring, of stream or river; one that causes, creates, or initiates souvenir: token of remembrance; memento; something of sentimental value sovereign: having supreme rank or power; self governing; excellent; independent sovereignty: autonomy; independence sow: plant; place seeds in or on soy: soybean; most highly protein vegetable spacecraft: a vehicle for travelling in space spaceship: spacecraft designed to carry a crew into interstellar space spacious: wide; generous or large in area or extent; sizable span: duration; distance; cover; extent or measure of space between two points spare: give up what is not strictly needed; hold back from; withhold or avoid; save or relieve from action spark: flash; sparkle; emit or produce sparks sparkle: be brilliant in performance; give off or reflect flashes of light; glitter sparrow: any of several small dull-colored singing birds feeding on seeds or insects spatial: relating to space; existing in or connected with space spear: a long, pointed weapon, used in war and hunting, by thrusting or throwing specialize: mention specially; particularize; apply to some specialty or limited object specialized: developed or designed for a special activity or function species: a specific kind of something specific: stated explicitly or in detail; definite specification: instruction; description; act of specifying, or making a detailed statement specify: detail; designate specimen: model; sample; an example regarded as typical of its class spectacle: demonstration; show spectacular: impressive or sensational; lavishly produced performance; grand spectator: observer; audience; one who looks on spectrum: colored band produced when beam of light passes through a prism; a range of values speculate: assume to be true without conclusive evidence; engage in buying or selling of a commodity for profit speculation: speculating; examination by eye; intellectual check; business venture in unusual risks, with a chance for large profits speedy: fast; rapid; accomplished or arrived at without delay; prompt spell: name or write in order the letters constituting; add up to; signify sphere: ball; globe; a particular aspect of life or activity spill: pour; sudden drop from an upright position; flow or run out spin: turn round rapidly; move round rapidly; move swiftly spiral: rotary; curled; moving in a zigzag course; moving in shape of a coil spiritual: not tangible or material; belonging to religion; sacred; supernatural spit: expel or eject from the mouth; rain gently spite: ill-will or hatred toward another, accompanied with the disposition to irritate, annoy, or thwart splash: cause fluid to scatter in flying masses; strike and dash about, as water, mud splendid: shining; very bright; magnificent; brilliant split: break apart; cut; devide spoil: go bad; rot; decay; become unfit for consumption or use spokesman: man who speaks on behalf of another or others sponge: soaking up; small absorbent contraceptive pad, used for bathing or cleaning sponsor: one who binds himself to answer for another, and is responsible for his default; godfather or godmother spontaneous: arising without external cause; growing without cultivation or human labor spoon: a piece of cutlery with a shallow bowl-shaped container and a handle sport: activity that is governed by a set of rules or customs and often engaged in competitively spot: location; place; site; pinpoint; mark to allow easy recognition sprain: violent wrenching of the soft parts surrounding a joint; injury caused by pushing or pressing; painful injury to a joint caused by a sudden wrenching spray: a quantity of small objects flying through air spring: develop suddenly; jump; move forward by leaps and bounds sprout: have new growth of a plant such as a new branch or a bud; shoot up spur: urge a horse; incite or stimulate; ride quickly by spurring a horse; proceed in haste square: be compatible with; cause to match; cut to rectangular shape; bring into agreement or balance; settle squash: a game played in an enclosed court by two or four players who strike the ball with long-handled rackets; crush; press; depress squat: stocky; short and thick; low and broad squeeze: force something into or through a restricted space; compress with violence squirrel: a kind of arboreal rodent having a long bushy tail stab: pierce with a pointed weapon; wound or kill by pointed instrument stability: balance; constancy stable: not easily moved or disturbed stack: an orderly pile; heap; a large number ; arrange in pile stadium: large, usually open structure for sports events with tiered seating for spectators staff: personnel who assist superior to carry out assigned task stagger: sway; walk as if unable to control one's movements stain: soiled or discolored; symbol of disgrace or infamy; natural spot of a color different from the gound staircase: a way of access consisting of a set of steps stake: money risked on gamble; pole set up to mark something; right or legal share of something stale: having lost freshness; lacking originality or spontaneity stalk: go through an area in search of prey; pursue; walk with a stiff or angry gait; move threateningly stall: small area set off by walls for special use; booth stammer: make involuntary stops in uttering syllables or words; hesitate or falter in speaking; speak with stops and difficulty standard: criteria; basis for comparison standardize: normalize; cause to conform to a standard standing: high reputation; esteem; maintaining an erect position standpoint: a mental position from which things are viewed staple: necessary foods or commodities; basic elements; secure or fasten; a short U-shaped wire nail for securing cables stapler: one who deals in staple goods or staple fibers; device used to bind material together by means of staples startle: move suddenly, or be excited; excite by sudden alarm, surprise starvation: act of depriving of food or subjecting to famine starve: hunger; deprive of food statesman: one occupied with the affairs of government, and influential in shaping policy static: having no motion; being at rest; fixed; stationary stationary: fixed; immobile; static; not capable of being moved stationery: paper cut to right size for writing letters; writing materials and office supplies statistics: a branch of applied mathematics concerned with the collection and interpretation of quantitative data statue: sculpture representing a human or animal status: position relative to others; standing statute: law enacted by legislature; decree or edict, as of a ruler steady: securely in position; not shaky; not easily excited steak: slice of meat, typically beef, usually cut thick steamer: vessel propelled by steam; steamship or steamboat; road locomotive for use on common roads steep: soak; make thoroughly wet steer: drive; direct; guide by means of a device such as a rudder, paddle, or wheel stem: stop flow of a liquid; make headway against stereo: stereophonic sound-reproduction system sterling: any English coin of standard value; coined money stern: hard, harsh, or severe in manner or character; firm or unyielding steward: one who manages another's property, finances, or other affairs; attendant on a ship or airplane stick: fasten into place by fixing an end; be a follower or supporter sticky: glutinous; adhesive; covered with an adhesive agent; humid; stiff stiff: not moving or operating freely; lacking ease in bending; resistant stimulate: encourage; motivate; arouse; spur; excite or invigorate with a stimulant stimulation: arousing an organism to action sting: pierce painfully with sharp pointed structure or organ; cause to suffer keenly in the mind or feelings stink: strong, offensive smell; disgusting odor; stench stipulate: specify or arrange in agreement; express demand in agreement; promise in agreement stipulation: provision; an agreement made by parties in a judicial proceeding stitch: sew; knit; fasten or join with or as if with thread stock: certificate for shareholder of corporation; total amount of goods in a shop stomach: principal organ of digestion; abdomen or belly; appetite for food; desire, especially for something difficult stoop: bend forward and down from the waist or the middle of the back storey: story; floor or level of a building or ship stout: dependable; stocky; euphemisms for fat straightforward: proceeding in a straight course or manner; not deviating; honest; frank. strain: group of organisms within a species; tension; pressure strait: difficult; stressful; narrow; not broad; tight; close; closely fitting strand: complex of fibers that twisted together to form a cable, rope, thread; land bordering a body of water; single filament strap: belt; band that goes over the shoulder and supports a garment or bag strategic: important or essential in relation to a plan of action; essential to the effective conduct of war; highly important to an intended objective strategy: elaborate and systematic plan; plan of action intended to accomplish a specific goal streak: a line or long mark of a different color from the ground; stripe; vein strengthen: reinforce; fortify; make strong or increase the strength of stress: put special emphasis on; utter with an accent; state of extreme difficulty, pressure, or strain stretch: extend; pull in opposite directions; lie down comfortably stride: step; pace; significant progress strife: act of striving; earnest endeavor; exertion or contention for superiority; contest of emulation, either by intellectual or physical efforts strike: a group's refusal to work in protest against low pay or bad work conditions striking: dramatic; outstanding; arresting attention and producing a vivid impression string: lightweight cord; a collection of objects threaded on a single strand; plant fiber strip: remove the surface from stripe: a kind or category; band; ribbon strive: endeavor; struggle or fight forcefully; exert much effort or energy stroke: blow; light touch; sudden loss of consciousness for brain blood vessel lacking oxygen stroll: wander on foot; ramble idly or leisurely structural: of structure; affecting structure; constructional structure: complex construction or entity; complex composition of knowledge stubborn: unreasonably, often perversely unyielding; persistent; difficult to treat studio: workplace for the teaching or practice of an art stuff: unspecified objects; tangible substance stuffy: stout; lacking sufficient ventilation; close; dull and boring stumble: miss a step and fall or nearly fall; walk unsteadily sturdy: robust; strong; substantially made or constructed style: particular kind; a way of expressing something subdue: quiet or bring under control by physical force or persuasion; make less intense; tone down subject: something to be treated; course or area of study subjective: occurring or taking place in person's mind rather than external world; unreal submarine: submersible warship; move forward or under in a sliding motion; underwater submerge: sink; immerse; put under water submit: refer for judgment or consideration; hand in; present subordinate: occupying lower rank; inferior; submissive subscribe: write underneath, as one's name; sign to a document; give consent to; promise to give, by writing one's name with the amount subsequent: following in time or order; succeeding; later subsequently: in a subsequent manner; at a later time; accordingly; therefore subsidiary: subordinate; secondary; serving to assist or supplement substantial: fairly large; in essentials; material; true or real; not imaginary; solidly built substantiate: establish by evidence; make firm or solid; support substitute: exchange; put in the place of another subtle: slight; be difficult to detect or grasp by the mind subtract: remove a part from the whole subtraction: reduction; deduction; removing a part from the whole suburb: outskirts; usually residential area or community outlying a city succession: act of succeeding, or following after; following of things in order of time or place, or a series of things so following; sequence successive: consecutive successor: one who or that which succeeds or follows; one who takes the place which another has left suck: draw liquid into mouth; take in; draw something by vacuum suffice: be enough, or sufficient; meet the need; be equal to the end proposed; be adequate; satisfy sufficient: adequate; enough; being as much as is needed suit: meet the requirements of; fit; please; satisfy suitable: appropriate to a purpose or an occasion suitcase: portable rectangular traveling bag for carrying clothes suite: apartment consisting of a series of connected rooms; a matching set of furniture sullen: lonely; solitary; desolate; gloomy; dismal; affected with ill humor sultry: burning hot; extremely and unpleasantly hot sum: mount or whole of any number of individuals or particulars added together; amount summary: brief statement that presents the main points summit: utmost height; highest point of a mountain summon: call, bid, or cite; notify to come to appear; call upon to surrender sunburn: redness of the skin caused by exposure to the rays of the sun sunflower: plant having large flower heads with dark disk florets and showy yellow rays sunlight: rays of the sun sunrise: daily event of the sun rising above the horizon sunset: daily event of the sun sinking below the horizon sunshine: moderate weather; suitable for outdoor activities; the rays of the sun superb: of unusually high quality; excellent; wonderful superficial: trivial; of little substance; involving a surface only superintendent: director; person who has the authority to supervise or direct; janitor or custodian in a building superior: greater rank or station or quality; excellent supersede: be placed in or take the room of; replace; make obsolete; make void or useless by superior power supersonic: having, caused by, or relating to speed greater than the speed of sound superstition: excessive reverence for, or fear of, that which is unknown or mysterious; worship of a false god; false religion supervise: administer; direct supervision: management by overseeing the performance supervisor: director; overseer; one who is in charge of a particular unit, as in government or school system supplement: add as something seems insufficient; complement; extension; addition supplementary: added to complete or make up a deficiency suppose: imagine or admit to exist; assume to be true; believe; receive as true suppress: put down by force or authority; overwhelm; keep from being revealed supreme: most outstanding; highest; superior surcharge: an additional charge; charge an extra fee surface: exterior part of anything that has length and breadth; outside; outward or external appearance surge: outburst; roll or be tossed about on waves, as a boat surgeon: one who performs manual operations on a patient surgery: medical treatment that involves cutting open a person's body surmise: guess; infer something without sufficiently conclusive evidence surpass: be or go beyond, as in degree or quality; exceed surplus: remainder; more than is needed; quantity much larger than is needed; remaining surrender: hand over, give up, give something into another's control survey: poll; detailed critical inspection survival: existence; remaining alive survive: continue to live; endure or last survivor: one who outlives another; one who lives through affliction suspect: have doubts about; distrust suspend: hang freely; postpone; delay suspense: uncertain cognitive state; uncertainty suspicion: mistrust; act of suspecting something, especially something wrong, on little evidence or without proof suspicious: openly distrustful and unwilling to confide; questionable sustain: admit as valid; keep in existence; lengthen or extend in duration or space swallow: take back what one has said ; enclose or envelop completely swamp: low land that is seasonally flooded; low land region saturated with water swarm: dense moving crowd; large group of honeybees sway: swing; move back and forth or sideways; win approval or support for; convince swear: affirm or utter a solemn declaration; make promise or resolve on oath sweater: knitted garment covering the upper part of the body sweep: movement in an arc; clean with a broom; wide scope; winning all swell: bulge; expand abnormally; increase in size; become filled with pride or anger swift: quick; moving or capable of moving with great speed swing: sway or move from one side to another; turn round by wind or tide; be hanged syllable: a unit of spoken language larger than a phoneme symbol: sign; something visible to represent something else invisible symbolize: represent; signify; stand for symmetry: arrangement of parts so that balance is obtained; congruity sympathetic: expressing compassion or friendly fellow feelings; approving; having similar disposition and tastes sympathize: be understanding of; feel or express sympathy or compassion sympathy: compassion; pity; concern symphony: large orchestra; harmony, especially of sound or color symposium: collection of writings on a particular topic, as in a magazine; meeting or conference for discussion of a topic; drinking together; merry feast symptom: sign; indication; any sensation or change in bodily function that is experienced by a patient synonym: two words that can be interchanged in a context synthesis: combining parts into a coherent whole; putting of two or more things togethe synthetic: artificial; involving or of the nature of synthesis as opposed to analysis system: organized structure for arranging or classifying systematic: ordered; methodical; carried on using step-by-step procedures T table: set resolution or proposal for future consideration; hold back to a later time tablet: a small flat compressed cake of some substance; a dose of medicine; simplified computer with only screen tack: small, short, sharp-pointed nail, usually having a broad, flat head tackle: apparatus for raising or lowering heavy weights, consisting of a rope and pulley blocks; stopping an opposing player carrying the ball tact: sense of touch; feeling; stroke in beating time; sensitive mental touch; peculiar skill or faculty tactics: strategy; policy; plan for attaining a particular goal tag: attach; append; provide with a name or nickname; label tailor: one whose occupation is making garments; create clothes with cloth talent: skill; gift; marked innate ability, as for artistic accomplishment tally: record by making a mark; reckon or count; keep score tame: domesticated; very restrained or quiet; make less strong or intense; soften tan: yellowish-brown color; brown color imparted to the skin by exposure to the sun tangle: uniting or knitting together confusedly; knot of threads, or other thing, united confusedly, or so interwoven as not to be easily disengaged tap: draw upon; strike lightly; make good use of tape: long thin piece of cloth or paper; measuring instrument for length by narrow strip tar: sailor or seaman; thick, black, viscous liquid obtained by the distillation of wood, coal target: reference point to shoot at; goal intended to be attained tariff: tax on goods coming into a country task: labor or study imposed by another; undertake; labor taste: have experience or enjoyment; take a sample of; have flavor taxation: laying a tax, or imposing taxes, as on the subjects of a state, by authority; raising of revenue team: a number of persons associated together in any work; a flock of wild ducks teapot: pot for brewing tea; usually has a spout and handle tear: separate or be separated by force; divide or disrupt; fill with tears or shed tears tease: tear into pieces; raise the fibers of technical: having special skill or knowledge; according to principle; formal rather than practical; relating to technique technician: one skilled particularly in the technical details of work technique: practical method or art applied to some particular task; skillfulness technology: application of science, especially to industrial or commercial objectives tedious: tiresome by reason of length, slowness, or dullness; progressing very slowly telegraph: apparatus used to communicate at a distance over a wire telescope: a magnifier of images of distant objects telex: communications system consisting of teletypewriters connected to a telephonic network to send and receive signals temper: moderate; tone down or restrain; bring to a desired consistency; adjust finely temperature: degree of any quality; condition with respect to heat or cold; degree of heat or cold temple: church; place of worship temporary: not permanent; not lasting tempt: give rise to a desire by being attractive temptation: act of tempting, or enticing to evil; seduction tenant: occupant; one that pays rent to use land or building tend: make a tender of; be disposed or inclined; move or extend in a certain direction tendency: trend; a general direction in which something tends to move tender: offer formally; extend; propose a payment tenor: continuous, unwavering course; exact meaning or actual wording of a document tense: stretch or force to the limit; tight tension: action of stretching something tight; anxiety; feelings of hostility tentative: hesitant; not fully worked out or developed; experimental; not definite or positive term: limited period of time; point in time at which something ends; termination; deadline terminal: causing or ending in or approaching death; station terminate: stop; bring to an end or halt termination: end of something in time or space; result or outcome; conclusion terminology: vocabulary of technical terms used in a particular field, subject, science, or art terrace: row of houses built in a similar style; level shelf of land with steep slopes terribly: dreadfully; frightfully; to a great extent; very much terrific: causing extreme terror; very great; extraordinarily good terrify: frighten; fill with terror territory: large extent of land; organized portion of country terror: extreme fear; violent dread; fright testify: give testimony in a court of law; provide evidence for testimony: solemn declaration or affirmation; something that serves as evidence text: written words; book prepared for use in schools or colleges textile: cloth; fabric theatrical: of or pertaining to theater, or to scenic representations; resembling manner of dramatic performers; histrionic; artificial theft: act of taking something from someone unlawfully; stealing theme: subject of conversation or discussion; topic; essay theoretical: not practical or applied; hypothetical; of or based on theory theory: doctrine or scheme of things; general or abstract principles of any science thereby: thus; accordingly; by that means; because of that therefore: consequently; hence thermometer: instrument for measuring temperature thesis: paper; dissertation; an unproved statement put forward as a premise in an argument thigh: part of the leg between the hip and the knee thirst: sensation of dryness in the throat thorn: something that causes irritation; a sharp-pointed tip on a stem or leaf thorough: accurate or careful; complete thoughtful: considerate; having intellectual depth; giving close attention thrash: beat severely; discuss or examine repeatedly; use a machine or flail to separate grain or seeds from straw thread: a very small twist of flax, wool, cotton, silk, or other fibrous substance; filament, as of a flower, or of any fibrous substance threaten: pose a threat to; present a danger to threshold: entrance; starting point for a new state or experience thrifty: careful about money; economical thrill: feel sudden intense sensation or emotion; tremble as from fear or excitement thrive: make steady progress; prosper; flourish throat: part of neck in front of; passage to stomach and lung throng: large group of people gathered or crowded closely together throughout: in every part; in or through all parts; everywhere; during the entire time or extent thrust: push; force used in pushing ; activity or idea is the main or essential thing it expresses thumb: short, thick first digit of human hand thunder: sound which follows flash of lightning; discharge of electricity; loud noise thunderstorm: storm resulting from strong rising air currents; heavy rain or hail along with thunder and lightning tick: emit recurring clicking sounds; do well or as designed tide: periodic rise and fall of the sea level tidy: being in proper time; timely; arranged in good order; orderly; appropriate; neat; kept in proper tighten: draw tighter; straiten; make closer in any manner. tile: flat thin rectangular slab used to cover surfaces; short length of pipe made of clay or concrete, used in sewers and drains tilt: slight but noticeable partiality; line or surface that departs from the vertical timber: wood; lumber; trees or wooded land considered as a source of wood timely: being or occurring in good time; sufficiently early; seasonable timid: shy; craven; lacking self-confidence; shy tip: piece or attachment; end of a pointed or projecting object; a V shape ; indication of potential opportunity tissue: groups of cells that make particular parts of the body; soft thin paper title: right or claim to possession; mark of rank; name of a book or film toast: dry and brown by heat of fire; warm thoroughly; drink to the health or in honor toe: one of digits of the foot; forepart of a foot or hoof toil: exhausting labor or effort; any thread, web, or string spread for taking prey token: something intended or supposed to represent another thing; sign or symbol; memorial of friendship tolerable: capable of being borne or endured; supportable, either physically or mentally. tolerance: capacity for or the practice of recognizing and respecting the beliefs or practices of others; capacity to endure hardship or pain tolerant: showing respect for the rights of others; open-minded; showing capacity for endurance tolerate: endure; withstand; allow without prohibiting or opposing; permit toll: charge a fee for using; sound in slowly repeated single tones; announce or summon by ringing a bell tongue: organ situated in floor of mouth; speech; language; clapper of bell topic: subject of a speech, essay, thesis, discussion, or conversation torch: large candle or lamp giving flaring flame; flashlight torrent: rushing stream; flood; heavy downpour torture: extreme pain; anguish of body or mind toss: throw carelessly; throw to see which side comes up; move or stir about violently tough: hard; difficult; feeling physical discomfort or pain; hard to bear tourism: practice of traveling for pleasure; business of providing tours and services for tourists tow: draw or pull behind by a chain or line towel: rectangular cloth or paper for drying or wiping tower: building or part of a building that is exceptionally high in proportion to its width and length; tall, slender structure used for observation, signaling, or pumping trace: follow, discover; make a mark or lines on a surface track: road or path affording passage; line or route along which something moves tractor: a truck that has a cab but no body tradition: thought or behavior followed from generation to generation; heritage tragedy: disaster; event resulting in great loss and misfortune trail: path or track roughly through wild or hilly country; overland route traitor: one who violates his allegiance and betrays his country tramp: travel or wander through; cleanse clothes in water trample: destroy; step on tranquil: free from disturbance; pacific transaction: deal; communication involving two or more people that affects all those involved transfer: shifting; conveyance or removal of something from one place, person, or thing to another transform: change in outward structure or looks; convert transformation: change in form , appearance, nature, disposition, condition, or the like transistor: small electronic device containing a semiconductor and having at least three electrical contacts transit: act of passing; passage through or over; line or route of passage transition: going from one state of action to another transmission: act of transmitting; automotive assembly of gears; sending of a signal transmit: forward; send from one person or place to another transparent: easily detected; permitting light to pass through freely transplant: act of uprooting and moving a plant to a new location transport: carry from one place to another; carry away; deport trap: catch; hold or catch as if in a hole traverse: go through or across, often under difficult conditions tray: an open receptacle for holding or displaying or serving articles or food tread: step on; mate with; place the foot treason: disloyalty; betrayal of trust or confidence treatment: handling; care that are intended to relieve illness or injury treaty: act of treating for the adjustment of differences; negotiation tremble: shake involuntarily, as with fear, cold, or weakness; quake; quiver; shiver; shudder tremendous: huge; capable of making one tremble; terrible trench: canal; deep furrow or ditch; long, steep-sided valley on the ocean floor trend: popular taste; general direction in which something tends to move trial: experiment; act of testing; examination of evidence to determine the charges or claims tribe: family, race, or series of generations, descending from the same direct ancestor, and kept distinct tribute: payment in money made by one ruler or nation; tax; mark of respect; praiseworthy quality trick: cunning or deceitful activity; attempt to get others to do something foolish trickle: flow in drops; run or flow slowly; drip trifle: a thing of very little value or importance trigger: cause something happen; set off trim: clip; cut down to the desired size or shape triple: consisting of three united; multiplied by three; threefold; three times repeated triumph: victory; win; expressing great joy trivial: unimportant; of little significance or value; ordinary; commonplace tropic: one of the two small circles of the celestial sphere, situated on each side of the equator, and parallel to it; hot and humid place tropical: relating to region on either side of the equator; hot and humid troublesome: annoying; bothersome trumpet: brass musical instrument with brilliant tone trunk: stem, or body, of a tree; main stem, without the branches; body of animal apart from the head and limbs tub: a large open vessel for holding or storing liquids tube: hollow cylindrical shape; underground railway tuck: make one or more folds in; store in a safe spot; put in a snug spot tug: pull or draw with great effort; draw along with continued exertion; haul along; tow tuition: teaching pupils individually; fee for instruction, especially at a formal institution of learning tumble: fall down, as if collapsing tumult: noise, as made by a crowd; riot or uprising tunnel: passageway through or under something, usually underground turbulent: characterized by unrest or disorder turnover: act or result of turning over; upset; amount of money turned over or drawn in a business in a specified time; amount of people replaced in a business tutor: guide; give individual instruction twig: small branch or division of a branch twilight: light perceived before the rising, and after the setting, of the sun; faint light; dubious or uncertain medium through which anything is viewed twinkle: open and shut the eye rapidly; blink; wink twist: turn in the opposite direction; form into a spiral shape typhoon: tropical cyclone occurring in the western Pacific; violent whirlwind typical: conforming to a type; representative tyranny: oppression; cruel government; office or authority of an absolute ruler; absolute power tyrant: absolute ruler; sovereign unrestrained by law or constitution tyre: tire; covering for a wheel, usually made of rubber reinforced with cords of nylon U ugly: offensive to the sight; contrary to beauty; disagreeable aspect; unsightly ultimate: final; being the last or concluding; fundamental; elemental; extreme ultimately: as final consequence; at last; in the end ultrasonic: supersonic; higher in frequency than the range of sound perceptible to the human ear ultraviolet: wave lengths shorter than light but longer than X rays unanimous: uniform; in complete agreement unbearable: unendurable; so unpleasant, distasteful, or painful as to be intolerable unconscious: lacking awareness; senseless; unaware uncover: remove the cover from; expose; disclose underestimate: make too low an estimate of the quantity; undervalue undergo: experience; suffer; pass through undergraduate: university student who has not yet received a first degree underground: under the level of the ground; buried underline: mark a line below, as words; underscore. underlying: lying under or beneath something; basic; implicit; taking precedence; prior undermine: weaken by wearing away base or foundation; injure or impair; dig a mine or tunnel beneath underneath: under or below an object or a surface; lower down on the page undertake: take on; embark on; assume undertaking: task or assignment undertaken; career undo: release; cause the ruin or downfall of; cancel or reverse an action undoubtedly: unquestionably; without doubt; certainly undue: not due; not yet owing; not just, proper, or legal; ; excessive uneasy: not easy; difficult; restless; disturbed by pain, anxiety unfair: unjust; contrary to laws or conventions, especially in commerce unfold: extend or stretch out to a greater or the full length; happen unfortunately: unluckily; by bad luck uniform: consistent; standardized; clothing of a particular group unique: without an equal; being the only one of its kind unity: cohesion; harmony; quality of being united into one universal: affecting all; general; present everywhere; relating to the entire world or all within the world; worldwide universe: cosmos; everything that exists anywhere unlikely: improbable; has little chance of being the case or coming about unload: take something off a container unprecedented: having no previous example; novel; unparalleled unsatisfactory: not giving satisfaction; inadequate unstable: inconstant; variable; lacking control of one's emotions; constantly changing unwarranted: having no justification; groundless; not guaranteed to be good, sound, or of a certain quality uphold: support; preserve; hold aloft; raise upright: in an erect position or posture; perpendicular; vertical, or nearly vertical; pointing upward upset: concerned by anxious uneasiness or trouble or grief urban: metropolitan; of, relating to, or located in a city urge: force in an indicated direction; stimulate; excite urgent: pressing; compelling immediate action or attention utensil: instrument, implement, or container for practical use, especially in kitchen or laboratory utility: something useful; public service utilization: state of having been made use of; the act of using utilize: put into service; take advantage of utmost: farthest point or extremity; most distant; extreme utter: speak; express; send forth with the voice utterance: vocal expression; power of speaking; last or utmost extremity V vacancy: absence; emptiness vacant: void of thought or knowledge; without an occupant or incumbent vacation: leisure time away from work; act of making something legally void vaccinate: perform or produce immunity vacuum: empty area or space; electrical home appliance that cleans by suction vague: imprecise; indistinct; not clearly expressed; inexplicit vain: having no real substance, value, or importance; empty; void; worthless; unsatisfying valid: logically convincing; sound; legally acceptable; well grounded validity: quality of having legal force or effectiveness valley: space between ranges of mountains; area drained or irrigated by a river system; internal angle formed by intersection valve: device or structure for controlling the flow of a fluid vanish: disappear; pass out of sight, especially quickly; die out vanity: quality or state of being vain; emptiness; feelings of excessive pride; conceit vapor: gas; steam; barely visible or cloudy diffused matter, such as mist or smoke variable: factor; something that is likely to vary; changeable; inconstant variance: an event that departs from expectations; the expected value of the square of the deviations of a random variable from its mean value variant: varying in from, character, or the like; variable; different; diverse. variation: act of changing or altering varied: differed; diversified; various variety: diversity; quality or condition of being various or varied various: different; diverse; several; manifold; changeable; uncertain varnish: deceptively attractive external appearance; paint to coat a surface with a hard, glossy, transparent film vary: change aspect of; alter in form, appearance, substance, position; make different by a partial change; modify vast: large; broad; extensive; very great in size, number, amount, or quantity vault: arched brick or stone ceiling or roof; burial chamber usually underground vegetable: any of numerous herbaceous plants to eat in meal vehicle: automobile; means of conveying; medium veil: a length of cloth worn by women over the head, shoulders, and often the face; cover; hide vein: blood vessel that carries blood velocity: rapidity or speed of motion; swiftness vengeance: punishment inflicted in return for an injury or an offense; retribution ventilate: freshen; circulate through and freshen ventilation: act of supplying fresh air and getting rid of foul air venture: put at risk; adventure verbal: expressed in spoken rather than written words; consisting of words alone without action verge: extreme edge or margin; border; enclosing boundary; space enclosed by such a boundary verify: confirm; prove the truth of by presentation of evidence or testimony versatile: having many talents; capable of working in many fields verse: a piece of poetry version: written work in a new form; edition; interpretation of a particular viewpoint vertical: upright in position or posture; oriented vertically vessel: craft; ship; container for liquids veteran: someone who has given long service veto: rejection; vote that blocks a decision; deny; prohibit; command against vex: annoy; disturb, especially by minor irritations; be a mystery or bewildering to via: by the way of vibrate: shake, quiver; move or swing from side to side regularly vibration: act of vibrating; a shaky motion vice: moral fault or failing; evil, degrading, or immoral practice or habit; physical defect or weakness vicinity: state of being near in space or relationship; proximity vicious: by vice or defects; defective; imperfect; having the nature of vice; evil, immoral, or depraved victorious: successful; being the winner in a contest or struggle victory: successful ending of struggle or contest; defeat of an enemy or opponent vigor: active strength of body or mind; imaginative lively style, especially style of writing; exertion of force vigorous: robust; strong; energetic, and active in mind or body vine: weak-stemmed plant that derives support from climbing violate: treat in a violent manner; abuse; do violence to; disturb; interrupt violence: physical force exerted for the purpose of violating, damaging, or abusing violent: turbulent; intensely vivid or loud; by violence or bloodshed violin: small instrument with four strings, played with a bow; a fiddle virtual: existing or resulting in essence or effect though not in actual fact; existing in mind, especially as a product of imagination virtually: almost completely; practically; essentially virtue: goodness, moral excellence; good quality virus: disease communicator; something that poisons one's soul or mind; program for unwanted actions in computer viscous: sticky; gluey; having high resistance to flow visible: being often in public eye; obvious to the eye vision: ability to see; sight; vivid mental image visual: seen or able to be seen by the eye; visible; optical vital: full of life; animated; necessary to continued existence; living or breathing vivid: bright; lively; graphic; having striking color vocation: career; profession vogue: popular fashion; current state or style of general acceptance and use void: emptiness; containing nothing; clear or empty a place volcano: fissure in the earth's crust through which molten lava and gases erupt volley: flight of missiles; round of gunshots; tennis return made by hitting the ball before it bounces voltage: difference in electrical charge between two points volume: capacity; amount of space occupied by an object voluntary: done or undertaken of one's own free will; unforced volunteer: person who performs or offers to perform a service voluntarily vote: formal expression of preference for a candidate; number of cast in election; result of election or referendum voter: a citizen who has a legal right to vote voucher: a piece of substantiating evidence; proof; written authorization or certificate vow: solemn promise made to God; promise of fidelity; pledge of love or affection vowel: speech sound made with the vocal tract open voyage: long journey to a foreign or distant place, especially by sea; aviation vulgar: common and coarse; relating to the common people with less cultivated or educated; lacking cultivation or refinement vulnerable: susceptible to wounds; capable of being wounded or hurt W wade: paddle; walk through relatively shallow water wag: move one way and the other with quick turns; shake to and fro; move in vibrating; cause to vibrate wage: hazard on the event of a contest; stake; engage in, as a contest; adventure, or lay out, for hire or reward; hire; employ wagon: any of various kinds of wheeled vehicles drawn by a horse or tractor waist: narrowing of the body between the ribs and hips waive: give up temporarily; yield; give up voluntarily; defer wake: trail of ship or other object through water; path of something that has gone before walnut: tree with 10 - 40 meters tall; hard, dark brown wood of any of these trees wander: move about without a definite destination or purpose; range about; stroll; go away; depart ward: guard; defender; protector; state under guard; division of a county; division of a hospital wardrobe: tall cabinet, closet, or small room built to hold clothes ware: articles of merchandise; style or class of manufactures; especially, in the plural, goods; commodities; merchandise warehouse: depot; storehouse for goods and merchandise warfare: military service; military life; contest carried on by enemies warrant: guarantee; assurance by seller; authorization or certification warrior: fighter; combatant; one who is engaged in or experienced in battle waterproof: tight; unaffected by water; made of or covered with material that doesn't allow water in waver: play or move to and fro; move one way and the other; swing; be unsettled in opinion wax: increase gradually in size, number, strength, or intensity; show a progressively larger illuminated area weapon: arms weary: tired; exhausted; physically or mentally fatigued weather: endure the effects of weather or other forces; come through safely; survive weave: pattern or structure by weaving ; knit; interlace weaver: craftsman who weaves cloth web: textile fabric; complex, interconnected structure or arrangement; the World Wide Web; radio or television network wedding: marriage ceremony; act of marrying; anniversary of a marriage wedge: a piece of metal, or other hard material, thick at one end, and tapering to a thin edge at the other, used in splitting wood, rocks weed: undesirable or troublesome plant, especially growing where it is not wanted as in a garden. weld: unite closely or intimately; join together by heating welfare: benefit; something that aids health or happiness whereas: while on the contrary; while at the same time whereby: by which; by what; how whilst: while; at the same time whip: overlay with other cords going round and round it; take or move by a sudden motion; clean completely whirl: act of rotating or revolving rapidly; state of confusion; tumult whisper: speaking in a quiet voice; soft speech produced without full voice; secretly expressed belief, rumor, or hint whistle: make a kind of musical sound by lips; emit a similar sound from mouth as birds wholesale: selling or related to selling goods in large quantities; large-scale; on a large scale without careful discrimination wholesaler: someone who buys large quantities of goods and resells to merchants wholesome: conducive to sound health or well-being; beneficial wicked: evil in principle or practice; contrary to moral or divine law; addicted to vice or sin widespread: spread or scattered over a considerable extent; occurring or accepted widely width: measurement of the extent of something from side to side wield: handle with skill; exercise effectively; have power over; rule or manage wilderness: a tract of land or region, uncultivated and uninhabited by human beings, whether a forest or a wide, barren plain; wild or desert willow: trees having usually narrow leaves winding: twisting or turning; spiral wisdom: quality of being wise; knowledge ; results of wise judgments wit: intellect; mental ability; natural ability to perceive and understand withdraw: remove from; pull back; break from gathering; retreat; depart withdrawal: secession; retreat or retirement wither: shrivel; decay; lose freshness, vigor, or vitality; loss of moisture withhold: refuse to give; refrain from giving, granting, or permitting; deduct from employee's salary withstand: stand up against; successfully resist; oppose with force or resolution witness: someone who sees an event and reports what happened; observe; watch woe: deep, inconsolable grief; affliction; suffering; deep distress or misery, as from grief woods: small forest; woodland; dense collection of trees covering a relatively small area wool: dense, soft, often curly hair forming the coat of sheep and certain other mammals wording: act or style of expressing in words; expression, or power of expression worldwide: global; universal; throughout the world worst: be better than; defeat; gain the advantage over worthwhile: sufficiently valuable; important to be worth one's time, effort, or interest wrap: enclose; arrange or fold as a cover or protection wrath: forceful, often vindictive anger; fury; just punishment of an offense or crime wreck: destruction; destroy; smash or break forcefully wrench: twist or turn suddenly and forcibly; move, extract, or force free by pulling violently wrestle: contend by grappling with, and striving to trip or throw down an opponent; struggle or strive earnestly wretched: very miserable; sunk in, or accompanied by deep affliction or distress; calamitous; woeful; worthless wring: twist; squeeze; compress, especially so as to extract liquid wrinkle: a minor difficulty; a slight depression in the smoothness of a surface wrist: joint between the hand and the forearm X Y yacht: light ship used for private pleasure trips yard: rod; stick; branch; long piece of timber; measure of length, equaling three feet yawn: open the mouth wide with a deep inhalation, usually involuntarily from drowsiness, fatigue, or boredom yearn: pain; grieve; vex; be pained or distressed; feel deep pity, sympathy, or tenderness yeast: foam, or troth, or the sediment, of beer or other in fermentation yield: give in; surrender; give forth a natural product; be productive yoke: join together, unite; harness a draft animal to; join securely; force into heavy labor yolk: nutritive material; greasy substance found in unprocessed sheep's wool; yellow part of an egg Z zeal: intense interest; eagerness to accomplish some object zealous: enthusiastic; filled with or motivated by zeal zone: region; portion of the surface of a sphere; zoology: part of biology which relates to the animal kingdom